Embracing Chaos
by FluffysMyHomeboy
Summary: After Harry and Draco receive magical inheritances that neither of them are expecting, they must now choose to either embrace the chaos within or succumb to the madness and lose everything they hold dear. This is a story of magic and love eternal.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: Fluffy'sMyHomeboy

Disclaimer: Not mine. No own. No money. Sorry.

A.N. : I wasn't sure when Draco's birthday was in the canon, so I made it two days before Harry's. Of course, this will all be made clear later in this chapter.

Chapter 1

There had to be something wrong with him. There was no other way to explain it. His power saw what was coming, and his power wanted it. His heart felt what loomed on the horizon, and his heart wanted it. His soul heard the cry of what was ripe for the taking, and his soul wanted it. So why the hell couldn't his mind get with the program and tell him who it was that he was waiting for?

He remembered all those years ago, when he had just turned seven, and his mother told him about magical compatibility. Apparently, there is only one person who is magically compatible for him, and when he found that person, his magic would sing for that person. His heart would hurt every time he insulted or hurt his intended, and his soul would cry out for its true love whenever he was lonely. The sex of the person didn't matter as once the two lovers mixed magics, the submissive would automatically receive the ability to bear children. She made it sound amazing, and her eyes were faraway as she described the experience. The best part was that his magic would recognize its other half as soon as it saw the person. Of course, his mother did not expect him to achieve such compatibly until his magic matured a bit more. Therefore, he had nothing to worry about, and so he filed that little bit of information for later in the same place he threw all the little anecdotes and teachings his mother had for him.

It became necessary far sooner than he had expected. In the middle of his fourth year, he discovered that somewhere, that person was out there, teasing him and tantalizing him with the compatible magic straining for his. He couldn't determine where it was coming from yet as he hadn't fully matured, but it was always there, soothing him and arousing him. It frustrated him to no end. For the past three years, it had been a constant at Hogwarts, and it only grew stronger each year. Yet, he still couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He asked his mother about it over and over, but she kept telling him to wait. 'In due time,' she said. When he was ready, he would find that special person for him. Well he was ready now. It was high time his magic caught up to the rest of him.

Finally, the day he was waiting for was here. At 16, he sat awaiting his magical inheritance in his godfather's quarters. As his mother did not know what exactly to expect from this change, she implored Severus to keep an eye on her son until the change was finished. He waved his wand lazily and whispered the incantation to cast a _tempus _spell. Gold numeral indicated that it was 11:55 and then drifted away lazily. He sighed tiredly. Five more minutes till midnight; five more minutes until the most glorious time of his life.

Severus strode into the room where his godson rested. "Are you ready, Draco?" He nodded. Of course he was ready. He was trained for this very moment the entire time he was alive, and like every pureblood male before him, he was going to face his transformation with grace and dignity, not cowed in the corner like a mudblood. Severus waved his wand while muttering _"Incarcerous_." The magical ropes appeared and bound the blond to the bed. Another quick _tempus_ showed them that they only had a few seconds remaining. Draco counted backward in his head while he waited.

'10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . . 7 . . . 6 . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . '

And suddenly it was upon him. He could feel the magic flooding his senses, feel his core growing to accommodate the excess, feel a connection to water like never before, feel the immense power overtaking him. He was so full that he thought he was going to burst, and he began to writhe on the bed, attempting to remove his restraints so he could go do something . . . anything to get rid of the magic that was just begging to be used. It whispered to him, danced beneath his skin, caressed his senses, and pouted when it could find no outlet. The magic's frustration influenced his own, and he began to fight harder to get away from the ropes holding him down. Soon, a wet cloth was pressed to his forehead, and even through his haze, he felt the connection to his Element, and it soothed him. He stopped fighting the transition, and let the magic have its way. Almost as soon as it began, it was over. He went limp and began to doze.

Several hours later, he awoke in a strange bed. He was disoriented for a second before he realized where he was and what had just occurred. The binds were gone and so he slid out of bed with a grace he had never had before, landed fluidly on his feet and padded over to a mirror he was sure his godfather placed for this very purpose. He felt taller, and a wordless charm confirmed that he had grown at least another three inches. His characteristically blond hair was also longer, now reaching a little beyond his shoulder blades. What fascinated him the most were his eyes. No longer the cold steel grey attributed to the Malfoy family, they were now swirling pools of blue, ranging from an icy blue to a warm aquamarine depending on what he was thinking.

Severus strode into the room while Draco was admiring himself in the mirror. His eyes narrowed as he watched his godson. Summoning a glass of water, he threw it at the boy. With a wave of his hand, Draco stopped the water in its path and formed a shimmering column of it that followed the movements of his open hand. He stared at it in surprise and then closed his fist. The water then returned to the glass it came from. Draco turned to his godfather, surprise turning his eyes a stunningly clear sky blue. "I'm an Elemental?" he asked, wonder evident in his voice.

"It would seem so," Severus replied. "Obviously, you control Water. What do you know about Elementals, Draco?"

Draco's face scrunched up with the effort it took to remember one of the many lessons his parents had taught him. "There's only one born to each generation, and there must be one created as another dies. They represent the Elements, which include Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. Each Elemental's eyes will depict the element that chose him; red for Fire, green for Earth, violet for Air, and blue for Water. Also, each Elemental will adopt the characteristics of his Element."

"Very good," Severus murmured proudly. The fact that his godson remembered this much was amazing. As finding an Elemental was very rare since there are only four wizards out of a population of millions, most parents don't even bother teaching their children about them. "What can you tell me about your specific Element?"

Draco's face relaxed. Even if he didn't remember his mother's teachings on this, he could hear the Water inside him speaking to him, whispering the answers in his ear. "Water Elementals are notorious for their ability to change and to adapt to their environment, much like Water. They tend to go with the flow, and prefer subtlety to brash and outlandish actions. A Water Elemental is very sneaky, choosing to hold back his strength until the very moment it is needed and attacking with a flood so grand, there won't be any escape from it. As people, they tend to be very attached to those they are close to, and they prefer to coax things out of people, rather than demand it. They remain calm in the face of adversity, and find that all things blue seem to center them."

"Very good," Severus repeated. "Are you well enough to go home to your mother and give her the good news?"

Draco nodded with a smile. "I'm sure she will be ecstatic."

"And why wouldn't she be? You're the first Elemental to come from this country in centuries. Any mother would be proud to call you son."

Draco smiled his gratitude. "Thank you for everything, Uncle Severus. I will see you in the fall when school starts." With that, he strode out of the room and toward the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, he shouted "Malfoy Manor!" and jumped into the flames.

As he stepped out of the flames, his mother ran over to him and grabbed him, embracing him tightly. Whereas he was slightly taller than her before, he now stood a head taller than Narcissa. When she pulled back and finally looked at him, she gasped. "You're an Elemental?" she murmured, her voice laced with wonder.

He laughed. "How did you know?"

She pointed at his arm. Sure enough, the mark of the Water Bearer was imprinted on the inside of his left forearm. The picture depicted a waterfall that continued to cascade in various shades of blue, and it was about the size of a galleon. "This is amazing. The first British Elemental . . . "

"In centuries," he finished for her. "Uncle Severus told me. What I'm really looking forward to is finding out who is messing with my magic. Now that I've inherited, it should be just a matter of time until I find her."

Narcissa smiled. "Whatever you say my son. Now, let's go have breakfast and you can tell me all about your transformation," she said encouragingly, pulling him along at the same time.

Draco, of course, made no move to stop her.

That same day, a pair of green eyes perused a letter worriedly. Hedwig, his snowy owl, had dropped it off for him right after breakfast and sat, perched on his shoulder, as if she could read the letter with him. The parchment bore the Hogwarts seal, and any letter he received from them could not be good. It never was in the past.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It has come to my attention that upon midnight tonight, you will receive your magical inheritance. As wizards and witches come of age at 17, at midnight of their seventeenth birthday, they receive the power that was stored inside them when they were younger. People normally describe this as feeling an overwhelmingly full sensation as the magic leaves the core and spreads throughout the body. This sensation may be a bit uncomfortable and hard to deal with. As you are not living in a Wizarding household, it is recommended that you bind yourself in someway before midnight to prevent any accidents. Many of us have spent several hours going over your family tree, and we have found no traces of creature blood in it. Therefore, you should have a relatively normal transformation. They last for anywhere from 10 minutes to five hours and it is recommended that you do not struggle or fight the transformation, as the results might be devastating. _

_On another note, reaching your seventeenth birthday also gives each witch or wizard the opportunity to find his or her soul mate, for lack of a better word. This person will have magic most compatible to yours and will complete your soul. While it is not mandatory for you to be with this person, it is advisable as you can only find completion with the person who was made to fit you. We advise you to keep an open mind on this subject, no matter how undesirable the individual may be. Your magic will recognize this person as soon as you see them. It will flood your senses and make your magic sing. Likewise, you will feel the responding call of their magic to ensure that this relationship is not one sided. Do not be surprised if it is someone you have known your whole life, as you can only find your partner after both of you have come into your new magic. Also, do not be dismayed if you do not find your partner immediately. This person may be younger than you, and as such, their magic has not developed enough to receive a mate. Once again, please remain open minded about this situation. You will find happiness beyond your wildest dreams with your partner if you stick it out. _

_If you have any questions, Hedwig always knows where to find me. _

_Good Luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry groaned. Now his relatives had another reason to fear him. Harry had learned a long time ago that nothing about him would everbe normal. If his inheritance came in properly, then his mate was probably going to be some Death Eater in training because the gods up there just loved messing with him. He sighed. It was no use worrying about it now; he would deal with it as it came, like he dealt with everything else that has happened to him.

Surprisingly, the day passed without incident. Perhaps the Dursleys forgot it the was the day before his birthday and saw no reason to torment him as they normally do. Perhaps it was just a fluke as they ignored him while he walked around the house doing his chores. Either way, he was still grateful for the reprieve that today granted him. He had enough on his mind, he didn't need the Muggles harassing him on top of it.

When he set their meal on the table at dinner time, they even thanked him! His head recoiled back as he tried to process the Dursleys being grateful. Nope, it still didn't make sense. He shrugged it off and took his food to his room.

After a bit of homework and exercise, he ran into the shower to wash the sweat off his body. While he was still short at a mere 5'5", the constant exercise had toned his body. He was still slight, but his abs were defined and the muscles in his arms and legs bulged as he moved. He quickly rinsed the soap off his skin, completely ignoring his cock. For some strange reason, he just wasn't in the mood to wank. He was too nervous, too apprehensive about later to appreciate the feeling. He stepped out of the shower and slung a towel around his waist. After peeking out the door to check if any Dursleys were in the hallway, he sprinted to his room.

After shrugging on a clean shirt and stepping into some track pants, he cast a quick _tempus_ with only a wave of his hand. While he had been practicing wandless and wordless magic for a long time, he could only do some of the basic spells. Well, practice makes perfect, he thought as the gold numerals that read 11:45 faded away. He stared out of the window. Soon the owls would come and he would be 17. But first, he had to receive his inheritance.

To prepare himself for the transformation, he cleared everything off his bed and moved anything that would be in path between the bed and the tiny mirror on the back of his door. Then he sat on his bed with his legs up and began to run his wand up his body. Ropes appeared as his wand passed over a region of his body. As he lied flat, the ropes continued until the last one stopped just under his neck. He looked out the window. Sure enough, the customary five owls loomed in the distance. He continued to breathe deeply, trying to center and calm himself.

And then it happened. He felt all his magic vanish for a few seconds and it startled the shit out of him. And then it all rushed back in, but several times the size it was before. It was concentrated behind his heart and he wanted to yank it out to alleviate the extreme pressure, but then it began spreading to his fingers and to his toes and it saw suddenly, hot, unbearably hot. The air around him began shimmering with heat and he could feel the ropes straining to contain him and the incredible heat. The magic continued to spread, sometimes stopping in some regions as if to observe hin from the inside before continuing the journey. When it finally reached his mind, his eyes rolled back into his head, and all he saw was bright flashes of light interspersed with darkness. But even the darkness was tinted with a reddish color, and when it went dark, his temperature skyrocketed. He thrashed from side to side, trying to release himself, but that only made the ropes hotter and it seemed as if they were going to pass right through him like a knife through hot butter. Eventually, Harry realized that fighting it wasn't going to help, and so he tried his hardest to relax around the immense heat. He felt his magic calm a few minutes later and the ropes vanished simultaneously.

He rose gingerly, as if testing his new limbs. His legs were longer than before, bringing him up to a comfortable 5'8". He strode over to the mirror and gasped. His hair had lengthened, and now stopped above the small of his back. His features were now very feminine, with his prominent cheekbones, full lips, and ears that were pointed at the tip. If that wasn't enough, his scar glowed an angry red even though there was no pain. But his eyes, his beautiful green eyes that were all he had left of Lily, were gone and ruby colored impostors took its place. His anger at the loss of one of his token features caused the air around him to sizzle slightly, and the heat once again became oppressive. The mirror showed him that his eyes were now a deep burgundy, bordering on black. His eyebrow arched as he attempted a little experiment. He closed his eyes and thought of the first time he flew on a broom, and let the happy sensation overtake him. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing a bright red that bordered on orange.

'_So now I look like a girl with red eyes that change color based on my emotions. Why can't I ever be normal?'_ he whined mentally. _'Looks like it's time to write Dumbledore a letter.'_

He sat on his bed with a sheet of parchment on his lap and a quill in his hand and began to write.

_Professor,_

_As expected, I received my magical inheritance a few hours ago. However, it was a bit stranger than you had described in your letter. During the transformation itself, I felt the uncomfortably full sensation that you described, but it was accompanied by unbearable heat that seemed to burn me from the inside. When it was finally finished, I realized that I now have red eyes that change color based on what I'm feeling, pointed ears, hair down to my waist and a glowing scar. Is this normal? You told me that there was no creature blood in my family, so what could it possibly be? Please write back as soon as possible, I'm worried. _

_Harry_

Harry rolled up his letter and attached it to his owl's leg. She hooted affectionately while he instructed her to take the letter to Dumbledore at Hogwarts, and then flew off into the night.

He sat on his bed and looked at the owls that were still waiting for him to relieve them of their burden. Fighting his remorse at making them hold onto their packages for longer than what was necessary, he walked over to the owls sitting on his windowsill and removed each parcel from the owls and waved them over to Hedwig's dish where they could get food and water before flying away again.

He opened the gifts in no random order. Of course Ron sent him the customary broom polishing kit and some sweets from Hogsmeade. The twins sent him some joke products from their WW line, and Molly and Arthur sent him some homemade fudge along with some mince pies. Hagrid send him some treacle tarts, but he was a bit apprehensive about trying those. Hermoine sent him a book like she normally did, this year's title being _Are There Good Dark Arts?_. It seemed as if it would make some pretty good reading, so he vowed to start it before he went back to school in September.

Placing everything back on the floor, he pulled back the covers on his bed and climbed into it. Tomorrow, he would receive news from Dumbledore, but that was hours away, and it made no sense to worry about it now. As Harry closed his eyes, he whispered a birthday wish before falling into a deep sleep.

"Please, please let me have a good mate."

A/N: End! Hope you like. Please leave a review with any suggestions or comments. I'm open to both.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: ME!! LoL.

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Sorry.

Chapter 2

Professor Albus Dumbledore was snoring lightly in his purple pajamas with yellow shooting stars when Hedwig flew into his room. She stood with her head cocked slightly as if wondering what to do. Her master had seemed agitated when he wrote the letter, so it was probably important enough for her to wake the headmaster up. She flew over to him and nipped his ear slightly.

"Not now, Minerva. I'm trying to sleep," he murmured drowsily. She merely repeated the action and this time his eyes opened. When he saw the snowy white owl waiting for him, he shot up. It was obviously a note from Harry, and if he was writing this late, something was probably wrong with the poor boy. Albus rubbed his eyes a few times to clear his vision a bit and reached to untie the letter from the owl's leg. She flew over to Fawkes' perch and drank a little of his water before nodding off to sleep herself.

Albus walked over to the desk with his glasses in one hand and the letter in the other. He sat down to read it, his frown increasing with each word that he read. He gasped when he got to the part about the red eyes and reread the entire letter from the beginning.

'_Could it be true?' _he thought to himself. _'Could the Boy-Who-Lived really be an Elemental? The signs were all there. The heat during transformation, the pointed ears, the ever-changing red eyes, the glowing scar, the elf like features that could be misinterpreted as feminine . . . It could only mean one thing. Harry is a Fire Elemental, the first to be born in Britain in centuries! He would need to be trained a little bit to harness the power, but what an advantage it would be over the Dark side if our champion had control over Fire?' _he thought excitedly.

Albus entertained the idea of waking Severus up to tell him the good news and to send him to bring Harry back to Hogwarts immediately, but he figured that the dour Potions Master wouldn't appreciate being woken up at 4:00 in the morning to recover his least favorite student. It could wait until morning, he decided. Meanwhile, he would send a letter to Harry to keep the boy from having another panic attack.

It was impossible for the normally composed headmaster to sleep a wink for the rest of the night as he sat in his bed contemplating the possibilities, his bowl of lemon drops lying half eaten next to him. He played wizard chess against himself for a few games to pass the time, but even that became a bit boring after some time. He knew himself too well, and could always anticipate the move he would make before he did, if that makes any sense. Then he created elaborate animals from paper and charmed them to fly around the room. After he had recreated almost all of the animals in the rainforest and his room was resembling a jungle, the ringing of his alarm signaled that it was 8:00. It was now late enough for him to send for Severus without being dreadfully impolite as the man was always up at dawn anyway.

"Lucky?" he called.

The sharp crack of an apparition signaled the arrival of a house elf. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Please tell Professor Snape that I'd like to see him in my office in one hour. We will be having breakfast there, so there is no need to deliver food to his rooms." The house elf nodded, and bowed gracefully before popping out. Albus then leapt out of his bed to go get ready for the day, a bright smile on his face.

Severus was sitting in his library with a book open in his lap and a cup of coffee in his hand when Lucky popped into his room.

"Professor Snape, sir, Dumblydore is wanting you in his office. He wants you there in an hour, sir. He is saying that you will be eating breakfast in his office so there is no need to be bringing you breakfast here, sir." She popped out the same way without waiting for a response. Obviously, Dumbledore expected his order to be carried out as he left no room for negotiations.

Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. There was always something with that man, always something he had to do. Couldn't he ever just get one summer to himself without having to go on some insane quest that would tie him up until September and leave no time for relaxation?

He slid out of his dressing robe and put on a fitted white shirt and a pair of black slacks. His teaching robe came next and he tied his hair back in a loose ponytail. There was no need to leave it down during the summer, it always clung to his neck and only made him hotter than he already was. He ran his hand through his hair once more to get rid of flyaways and left his rooms to begin the short walk to Albus' office.

Within minutes, he was the statue that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Licorice Wands," he called. The statue spun aside to allow his passage. The Headmaster was already at his desk, a lush breakfast spread out in front of him.

"Come in, Severus," he called. His blue eyes twinkled merrily, but clashed with his unusually outlandish red and orange robes. Severus merely scowled darkly and walked into the room.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" he asked.

Albus chuckled. "Breakfast first, then we get down to business. Now eat, my dear boy, eat!"

Severus' scowl deepened at the patronizing tone in his mentor's voice but he began to eat nonetheless. Attempting to spite the older man by not eating would only hurt him more, so it was pointless to refuse perfectly good food.

After a half hour of silence that was occasionally punctuated by Albus' slight moans of approval over a particularly delectable dish, Severus was at his wit's end. "I take it that there was something you wanted to speak to me about?" he prompted.

Albus sighed. "Ok, now we can discuss why I called you here. But first, tell me about your godson's inheritance. I understand that he was here for the transformation. Anything that might be of interest for me?"

Severus brightened. Now he had time to brag about what an amazing child his Draco was. "It would seem, Albus, that Draco is a Water Elemental. He can control the water around him without thinking about it much and his eyes are already the customary blue color that shifts based on what is going through that infernal head of his."

Albus' head recoiled in shock but he quickly managed to regain his composure. Still, it was long enough for Severus to notice and he delighted in being able to finally shock the normally placid headmaster.

However, Albus was shocked for a completely different reason. _'Two in one year?'_ he wondered to himself. _'Is it even possible?'_ He pulled himself out of his mental reverie and turned to respond to Severus. "I fear I have a similar bit of news. It seems our young Mr. Potter is also an Elemental. Fire, to be specific."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "And how would you know that?"

"He wrote me a letter. I received it around four this morning and was unable to sleep a wink afterwards."

Severus nodded. "I don't suppose it would be possible for me to see this letter?"

Albus smiled. "Of course," he replied as he passed the piece of parchment across his desk.

Severus quickly perused the letter, and instantly he could see how Albus arrived to such a conclusion. There was no other explanation for the changes Potter underwent during his transformation. "Let me guess," he drawled. "You want me to get him and bring him here so that he can learn how to use his newfound talent."

Albus smiled brightly. "Exactly! Now that you've agreed to go collect Mr. Potter, I probably should tell you that I told him to expect you at . . . "

Severus cut him off. "If Potter's coming here to study Elemental magic, then it's only fair that Draco is invited as well. After all, he is an Elemental also."

Albus merely nodded to show his agreement. Severus smirked. "So what time am I supposed to arrive?"

Harry slowly came awake that afternoon instead of leaping out of bed like he normally did. He was still a bit sluggish after the stress the transformation put upon his body and his increased height didn't make it any easier for him to adjust to the newness of it all. When his unfamiliarly red eyes finally opened, he noticed a brown owl waiting for him on the windowsill. Grabbing his glasses, he walked over to the owl and removed the letter. The owl quickly flew away, obviously no response was necessary.

_Dear Harry,_

_I must say I was very surprised when I received your letter this morning. It was news that I was not expecting, to say the least. It would not do you justice to attempt to explain to you what is going on through a letter, so I am sending Professor Snape to collect you and bring you to Hogwarts. He will be arriving at 4:00 this afternoon, and he is nothing if not punctual, so please have all your stuff ready so that you two can leave immediately. It would not do to force Severus to wait in a Muggle household. Once he brings you here, the three of us will have a nice and long chat about the implications of your change. _

_Till then,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry paled slightly. Snape was coming to get him? It obviously could not get any worse. On the bright side, because Harry _always _found the silver lining in everything, he was getting away from the infernal Dursleys a whole month early. He was very sure he would only have to suffer through Snape's company for the time it took Dumbledore to explain what was wrong with him, and then he would probably have free reign of the castle for a month. Maybe Ron and Hermione could come over early also and they could enjoy the summer before their seventh year together. Harry smiled; suddenly the idea of seeing Snape wasn't so daunting as it was before.

A quick _tempus_ told him that the time was half past twelve. That gave him a little more than three hours to shower and pack up his meager possessions. After all, he would never be back here after Snape came to collect him, as he was an adult by Wizarding standards and perfectly capable of living on his own at this point. The blood protections would expire the minute he walked out, so it seemed pointless and masochistic to return to a house he was never wanted at. Once he finished his final year of school, he hoped to defeat Voldemort and then move on with the rest of his life. He wanted the whole nine: a nice house in a Wizarding neighborhood, a loving wife and a house full of children. Five or six would do for him, he decided. He wasn't ambitious enough to take on the Weaselys. There didn't seem to be any chance of that happening.

He surveyed the room he had spent the better part of his life in and the sight depressed him. There was nothing in there that indicated that he spent any time in the house. No posters, no pictures of him or his friends, nothing at all. Packing would be so easy, it was almost laughable. He opened his trunk and pulled out his wand. Now that he was an adult, he could do magic outside of school with no problem, so he didn't have to worry about the ministry coming after him for something as minor as shrinking charms.

He began by folding enough clothes to survive on until he could get to Diagon Alley and purchase new ones, and stuffed them into the bottom of the trunk. Next went all his schoolbooks, parchment, ink and quills. After that went his two photo albums, filled with pictures of his parents and their best friends. Finally, he threw in the random things that were left: the gifts from his friends, his Firebolt and other Quidditch supplies, the Dark mirror Sirius gifted him with, the Marauder's Map, and his father's invisibility cloak. A simple shrinking charm resized everything until all his possessions fit in the trunk.

Harry sighed wistfully. _'This won't last much longer. When I'm finally on my own, I'll go on a shopping spree the likes of which the Wizarding world has never seen. I refuse to continue on like a poor person. My parents wouldn't want this for me. It'd be a disservice to their memory to continue like this.' _Of course, that was easier said than done for a person who had never been in a clothing store his entire like. Harry sighed again. _'Best not to worry about that,' _he thought. _'Cross that bridge when I get there._'

As he was about to throw himself back on his bead, he heard footsteps pass his room. It reminded him that he would have to tell his aunt and uncle that he was leaving before he just vanished. _'Not that they would mind too terribly,'_ he thought darkly. It was no secret that they hated him, but the enmity was mutual.

He steeled himself, walked out of his room and down the stairs into the living room. Vernon and Dudley were in their usual spots, in front of the television and watching some inane show. Harry shook his head. At the rate they were going, Dudley wouldn't be able to spell his own name, but he would know every product jingle in existence. Harry honestly hoped his aunt and uncle were proud of what they created. Dudley was a creature only his mother could love.

"Uncle Vernon?" he called.

The man in question turned to Harry, his fat, florid face purpling almost instantly in rage. "What is it, boy? Why aren't you in your room? We have no chores for you to do today. You're not supposed to come out! AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR RUDDY EYES?!"

Harry refused to respond to the disgust his uncle hadn't even attempted to veil. God, he was happy to be rid of this place. "That is irrelevant right now. I'm just letting you know that I'll be leaving this afternoon. One of my professors is coming to take me to school early this year, and as I am now 17, I am an adult and I do not need to come back here after I graduate. Although you haven't done much of anything for me from the time I moved in here, you have always allowed me room here, and I must thank you for that. However, I am sure that we are both aware that there is no love lost between us, and I am also sure that we are both happy that I won't be returning here anymore."

Vernon's face lost some of its color, and it returned to its normally ruddy state. He sputtered a bit as he tried to think of a suitable response to Harry's statements. "So this means we'll never have to deal with your lot and their freakishness ever again?"

Harry nodded, attempting to control his glare. He just went through all the trouble to be diplomatic instead of cursing them and turning them into the pigs they really were, and all his uncle got was that he was LEAVING? He honestly didn't know why he bothered. "Yes, Uncle Vernon. Unless Lord Voldemort himself takes an interest in you and your family, which is not bloody likely, you will never see another witch or wizard after I leave today."

"Well, good riddance!" he bellowed. "What time are you leaving?"

"Four, sir," he all but growled. Vernon still refused to acknowledge his offer of gratitude. It was insincere, of course, but at least he put it out there.

"Well, don't let the door hit you on the way out," he tossed over his shoulder as he turned back to the television.

Harry guessed he was being dismissed and once again, controlled the impulse to turn his infernal uncle into a pig. His anger climbed until the air around his body began to shimmer, and the temperature not so much climbed as skyrocketed.

"Bloody hell, Petunia! Open a window or something! Me and Dudders are boiling out here," Vernon growled from his place on the couch.

She ran to accommodate her husband, and Harry took that moment to escape from the living room. _'How did that happen?'_ he wondered, his fear almost turning into hysteria. He honestly hoped Snape had answers for him, because he was going to lose his mind if he didn't get an explanation soon.

As if his mere thought summoned the Potions Master, a crack of Apparition was heard and soon the man was standing in the middle of Harry's stripped room.

"Mr. Potter?" he murmured, attempting to be civil. The brilliance of Harry's eyes threw him off so much that he couldn't even attempt to be snarky if he tried.

Harry nodded in response, returning the favor. "Professor Snape," he replied.

"I trust you are ready to go, or do you want to spend some more time with your adoring relatives?"

Harry snarled. He was not in the mood for Snape's snarkiness, and it only upset him more. He barely noticed when the temperature in the room climbed a few more degrees, but Snape did. He visibly recoiled from Harry and looked at him searchingly. "I'm ready to go, Professor."

Snape nodded. "Are you going to say goodbye?" When Harry shook his head to signify the negative, he nodded again. "Well, let's be off. If you would grasp my arm, I can Side-Along you to the borders of Hogwarts. We will walk the rest." When Harry reached for Severus, it took every ounce of control eh had not to flinch from the intense heat that the young man was radiating. "Hold on tight," he muttered, and soon they were out of 4 Privet Drive forever.

Draco was in the dining hall with his mother when Severus' owl, Asphodel, arrived next to him. His surprise was evident as he removed the letter from the owl, which promptly flew away. This only heightened his intrigue; Severus' owl always waited for a reply. It only vanished like that when no reply was necessary, and that normally meant that Severus was demanding a visit. He scanned the contents of the letter quickly, before reading it slower a second time, this time out loud for his mother's benefit.

"_Dragon,_

_It would seem that there is another Elemental in your year at Hogwarts, this one of the Fire variety. You are no longer the only one in this area, and as such, you both need training to control your new powers. I convinced Dumbledore to allow you room and board at Hogwarts this summer so that I can train you both. I do hope you have noticed that I am not telling you who the Fire Starter is. I want to see the look on both of your faces when you discover each other. So, pack up everything you need for the summer, and floo to my rooms promptly at dusk. Our other guest will be arriving at four, but that person needs some time to adjust, so that person will be allowed to enjoy the remainder of the afternoon alone. Please be on time as we will begin training immediately. _

_Severus"_

Narcissa frowned. "There's more than one of you this age? That is a bit weird. It seems that training you and your counterpart would be a very good idea. You know how long it takes you to pack, Darling, so I suggest that you go start now."

Draco nodded. "Who do you think it is? Severus didn't even tell us this person's gender. He must really want to keep it a secret."

She looked pensive for a moment, and then shrugged slightly. "A person can only receive Elemental powers if they are already magically strong individuals. How many students are there in your year that would be on your level, magically speaking?"

Draco smirked. "That narrows it down to me, myself, and I."

Narcissa shook her head, a disapproving smile on her face. "Be serious, Dragon. I'm sure you'll figure it out if you think hard enough. At least, you can narrow it down a little bit. Now, go pack your clothes, and make sure you take a summer cloak with you. Don't want you to catch a chill at that castle."

Draco nodded dutifully. "Yes, Mother."

She smiled. 'That's a good boy."

A/N: End! Hope you liked . . . Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: Soy Yo! Lmao . . . I'm sooo losing my mind.

Disclaimer: Not mine . . . So sad, really. No money. No sue.

A/N: So I officially made it past the chapter 2 mark. That's a big deal for me, cuz it's like a curse. Chapter 3 of "The Fates Suck" has been in the work for three weeks almost, and I got this out reasonably quickly. Maybe if I get more reviews, the next chapter will be out even faster . . . Also, I am well aware that some people actually believe in Elemental magic and I am sorry for offending you with the way that I am messing with the theory, but anything that is referenced in this story from now on is solely the product of my sleep-deprived and coffee-induced hallucinations. I am not claiming that any of this follows the Elemental magic theories at all, so don't flame me if you find something that disagrees with what you know or what you may believe. Please respect me as an author and do not criticize my story because the magic in it is not valid in your opinion. Last time I checked, you chose to start this. If you do not like it, then by all means, quit while you're ahead. It will only get worse. Finally, to my loyal readers who have reviewed (cough, more, cough), or added this story to their alert list, thank you. You make writing worthwhile. Now, on with the story!

FYI: This isn't a crossover. I just needed names and these were convenient.

Chapter 3

Severus and Harry arrived at the edge of the Quidditch pitch almost immediately. As always, it took Harry a few minutes to overcome the uncomfortable sensation that lasted for a few seconds after an apparition, but once he was over it, they began to walk toward the giant castle that loomed in the distance. Harry couldn't help but notice that there was a marked lack of snarkiness coming from the Potions Master. He was silent, of course, but there was a veiled civility in it. Harry frowned slightly, trying to figure out what caused the change in the normally overtly sarcastic man. "Just great," he muttered under his breath. "Another bloody mystery for me to solve."

Severus turned to look at him, an almost pleasant look on his face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. Did you say something?"

Harry shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He needed answers and he needed answers soon.

They reached the castle in what seemed like record time. "I'm not sure where the Headmaster intends for you to stay, so it might be best for you to take your things with you when we go see him," Severus instructed him.

"When are we seeing him, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Right now, I expect. He already knows we're here." Sure enough, a house elf appeared in front of them with the new password to the Headmaster's office: Fizzing Whizbees. Severus walked ahead of Harry without looking back at him. The corners of Harry's mouth turned up slightly; finally things were starting to return to normal. A courteous Snape was surely a sign of the apocalypse.

They arrived at the gargoyle shortly, and a few minutes later, they were striding into the Headmaster's office. Albus was already at his desk, his eyes twinkling merrily and his neon green robes blinding his two proteges. His benevolent look seemed to falter for a second as his faded blue eyes met Harry's brilliant red ones, but he quickly regained his composure. "Sit down, my boys. Harry, I trust you are well?"

Harry nodded. "All things considering, I guess I'm ok. I would really like some answers now, if you don't mind," he prompted, hoping to get around all of Dumbledore's classic shenanigans.

"Of course, my boy. Lemon drop?"

Harry dropped his head. Obviously his int hadn't worked at all. "No thank you, sir," he mumbled.

"And you, Severus?"

Severus merely shook his head. Even he was getting a bit aggravated. "Perhaps now is a good time to tell Mr. Potter why we brought him here."

Harry smiled gratefully at Snape. Finally, he was getting the answers he craved!

Dumbledore nodded excitedly. "Well, Harry, when I read your letter last night, it became impossible for me to go back to sleep. You see, my boy, you're an Elemental!"

Harry frowned. Of all the things he was expecting, Elemental never even made it on the list. "What's an Elemental, sir?"

Snape snorted. Trust one of the most powerful wizards of their age to not even know what makes him so extraordinary. "An Elemental is a person who has control over one of the four Elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. There is only one representative of each Element per age, and so, when one such person dies, another immediately receives his or her power. However, only a person who already contains attributes of that particular Element, and is already very strong magically, can receive the Elemental powers. Based on the Element that chose you, your body structure would change, mainly your eyes, your magic would increase, and like I said before, you would have total control over that particular Element."

Albus nodded. "Your red eyes show us that you have been gifted with Fire. It is said that the first Fire Starter in history was of the Elven race, the High Priest Elrond. Since then, all Fire Elementals have been gifted with Elven features: high cheekbones, pointed ears and the like. They are assuredly not feminine, I must tell you."

Harry shook his head. "I think you might be wrong, Professor. There is nothing special about me, and my magic levels aren't even that high. How could I be an Elemental?"

Albus smiled. "If you would answer a few questions, maybe we can clear things up. Since this morning, has the temperature in the room ever increased sharply when you were upset or agitated?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but . . . "

"Have you noticed that you bear a new mark on the inside of your left forearm?"

"There is no mark on my arm! See?" He held his arm out and stared transfixed at the moving picture on his skin. Roughly the size of a galleon, it was a red dragon made solely of fire that seemed to be chasing its tail. "What the bloody hell is that?" he whispered.

Albus ignored his question momentarily. "I want to try a little experiment. Harry, please stand up. Severus will blindfold you, and then I want you to hold both your arms out, palms open and facing up."

Harry did as instructed, the whole time wondering what the hell was going on.

"Good," Albus remarked. After Severus cast the charm that would create a blindfold over Harry's eyes, Albus murmured _"Incendio_" and set a sheaf of papers that were on his desk on fire.

Harry didn't even think. He merely reacted. He beckoned the fire forward by crooking his fingers in a "come here" gesture, and sure enough, the fire followed. All of the flames jumped into Harry's hand, and when he closed them, the fire was extinguished. He whipped the blindfold off. "What the bloody hell was that?!" he repeated.

"That, my dear boy, was you being a Fire Starter. Which brings us to why you're here. Fire Elementals are very volatile creatures because of the very nature of their Element. Therefore, Professor Snape is going to train you to control and harness your power over the next month. I trust you would like to get some research done on your newfound power before you begin, so I will have a house elf take your things to your room."

"Where will that be, Professor?"

"Across from Severus' chambers, of course. It will make the training easier if you are closer to him at all times."

Harry shook his head. "Sir, I don't think that would be a good idea," he began.

"Nonsense. We have already fireproofed the room to prevent any accidents. Professor Snape is the most capable one to deal with your condition as the moment."

Harry continued to shake his head. "I highly doubt that. What makes him such an expert?"

Severus snorted. "I am an expert on your condition because I am a direct descendant of the High Priest Elrond himself."

Harry was speechless for a few seconds before mumbling, "No one would think it after looking at you." The twinkling in Albus' eyes faltered for a few seconds, a clear indication that he was upset, so Harry quickly apologized.

"It's perfectly fine, Mr. Potter," Severus drawled. "After teaching for as many years as I have, it takes a lot more to offend me, I assure you."

"Nevertheless," Albus began, "you should head to the library now, Harry. We will have supper in the Great Hall promptly at sundown, and then Professor Snape will give you a brief overview of what will be happening over the summer."

Harry nodded and excused himself, before heading to the library. He only had a few hours, and he hadn't mastered Hermione's research techniques, so he had no idea how much work he would get done in the time available to him. It wouldn't do to go to dinner without having done anything, so he resolved to read at least one book on Elemental theory.

The library was so much different without Madame Pince and her evil stare. It was almost eerie, the amount of books that he had access to. Apparently, there was nothing keeping him out of the Restricted Section now that the librarian was gone, bu he wasn't inclined in the least to head into there. His last experiences had turned him off from the tomes lurking in that portion of the library.

There were words and symbols on top of each shelf, but he was clueless as to how to decipher them. That was what Hermione was for, so he and Ron had never bothered listening to her lectures about the "grand and vast vessel of knowledge that was Hogwarts' library". Not even sure if his silly little plan would work, he pulled out his wand and said "Accio Fire Elemental Books!"

Surprisingly, five books flew toward him and landed on the table in front of him. The one on top seemed to be the smallest also so he grabbed that one. The book was covered in red leather, and in gold letters, it read _The Tale of the Fire Starters: A Chronological Listing of Fire Elementals and Their Roles in History_. Further investigation showed that it was written several hundred years ago by Arwen, a High Elf, who claimed to be a direct descendant of Elrond himself. Harry snorted. There seemed to be a lot of those running around these days.

He opened the book slowly, not wanting to damage it by being hasty. The title page shocked him. Right under the author's name was a picture of the mark he bore on this forearm. He turned the page again and was disappointed to find it blank after the tingle of familiarity he felt from the title page. He stared at it for a few minutes before preparing to cast it aside. As he was about to shut it, blood red writing appeared on the page before him and the book fell out of his hands in his surprise.

_Grasp the book and bring it closer to your head. I must know why you desire such knowledge before I attempt to deliver it to you. To do so, I must look into your mind._

Harry shook his head. "Not going to happen. I've had enough of talking books, thank you very much."

_Then I cannot help you. I contain many secrets and types of magics that you have only dreamed of. If you cannot submit to a simple test so that I can know what your intention is for this information and what kind of heart you possess, I simply cannot divulge any of this information. It is not wise at all. _

For some strange reason. Harry wasn't surprised that the book could hear him, nor was he surprised that it could talk back. He had heard a lot of crazy things about native Elven magics, so it wasn't shocking at all. "Arwen, is it?"

_You are correct. _

"What if I told you that I needed the information because I happen to be a Fire Starter myself, and I need to know what to expect and how to control my power. Would you help me then ?"

_Absolutely not. Many have claimed to be Fire Elementals to obtain the secrets of this book. I would only believe you if I could see your mark, and that would only happen if you let me into your mind. Now, you have two choices. You can refuse, and never know what sort of knowledge you are lacking, or you can acquiesce and it will be over in a matter of seconds. Choose wisely, I am not of a mind to talk to such simple minded cretins. _

Harry frowned mulishly, then sighed. The worst that could happen was that the book would take over his mind and use his body to rule the Wizarding world. If you were Harry Potter, anything could and would happen, but he could not afford any longer to ignore the book's demands. He raised the book to his face and felt extraordinarily foolish when nothing happened for a few seconds.

And then it hit him. He could feel her strolling through his mind, peeking at doors but leaving them unopened. It was obvious that she was looking for one particular thing, and he could feel her joy when she found it. Then she withdrew from his mind, and when the writing appeared, it was slightly less composed than before, as if something had excited her greatly.

_Greetings Harry Potter, noble heir of the High Priest Elrond, defeater of all that is dark, champion of the light, and bearer of the mark of the Fire Starters. _

He snorted inelegantly. "How did you get all of that in the few seconds you were in my head?"

_Only those that truly seek the light can receive the mark of the brightest and most volatile element. You wouldn't have been chosen unless you have proved yourself in the past._

"So now you believe me? I thought I was a simple minded cretin and a complete waste of your time."

He could almost sense the laughter in the air before more words appeared. _You must forgive me for attempting to make sure. If I had known that you were truly and Elemental, I wouldn't have called you a cretin. _

He laughed a little. "So will you help me?"

_It would be my honor, Sire. It is the duty of a fellow descendant of Elrond to instruct the newest of the Fire Starters in our ways. Fate carries us to those who need us the most._

Harry paused startled. "Why do you keep calling me Elrond's heir? And who's this whole us thing?"

_One at a time, Mr. Potter. I refer to you as the heir of Elrond because once you receive the heritage of the Fire Starters, you became his magical heir. That makes you, legally, the rightful heir of his holdings and his wealth, should you decide to claim it. As previous Elementals have abused what the Lord accumulated in his lifetime, the amount of gold had dwindled, but you are still rich in knowledge. There are books and artifacts in his libraries that don't exist anywhere else. Secondly, the us refers to the Books of The Elementals. There are four of us, one for each Element. Every time a new Elemental is about to receive his inheritance, we are called to the place where we are most likely to be found. It is our duty to serve the Elemental and to instruct them in the way of light. Once you pulled me off the shelf, I felt the presence of another in this very room, but I am not sure who it is. _

"So how did you end up as a book anyway?"

_I donated my soul to the cause. Elrond was my grandfather, so I knew him very well. The concept of the book was mine, and so I offered to allow my immortal soul to dwell in this book so that I can help people like you. I have seen the amazing impact Elrond had on our world, and I wanted to make sure that everyone who came after would have such an impact, as long as it was a positive one. The others also volunteered, for similar reasons. _

"Wow. So since I have a few hours before dinner, can you give me a brief history lesson on how this all started?"

_Of course, Mr. Potter._

"Harry, please."

_Very well, Harry. You do know that Merlin was the first human to do magic?_

"Yes, ma'am."

_Arwen will do fine. _

Harry laughed. "Yes, Arwen."

_What you might not have known was that there were other races before who held magic: the Elves, the Veela, the Centaurs, and the Dwarves. The thought of humans wielding magic frightened, and so they organized a council with a group of each of their elders to discuss this problem. From the Elves, the High Priest Elrond attended the conference. From the Veela, the Sacred Bearer Estelle was sent. From the Centaurs, the Great Chief Blackthorn attended, and from the Dwarves, Gloin was sent. They deliberated for several days about the problem, and the solutions ranged from ignoring the threat to destroying Merlin and anyone who had ever heard of him. Finally, Gaia, the spirit of Mother Earth intervened with a solution they could all agree with. Instead of addressing the problem now, she offered them tools so that they would be able to deal with any threat when it was necessary. _

"The power of the Elements," Harry murmured.

_Precisely. Separated, each Element is a force to be reckoned with, but together, they can summon Spirit, which has proved unbeatable in the past. The elders agreed with the plan and received their new powers. To the Dwarves, the great miners, Gaia offered Earth, for they were already very familiar with the land and respected it greatly. To the Centaurs, who looked to the heavens for the answers to all their questions, Gaia offered Air, with the hopes that they could perfect their art. To the Veela, who revered the seas as the bringer of life, Gaia offered Water, so that they could receive all they needed from its bounty. And to the Elves, the thinkers and creaters, Gaia offered Fire, with the hopes that they would build a world better than the one they lived in. With their newfound skills, the elders were sure that Merlin and his foolish wand waving wouldn't present a problem. Of course, the bloodlines didn't remain pure as many of the races began to die out, which made breeding with humans necessary. That is how the power of the Elementals passed to witches and wizards. _

Harry sat in silence, stunned. He looked at the clock and saw that several hours had passed since he had picked up the book. "I must go to dinner now. Can we speak later?"

_Of course, Harry. Take me with you. I belong to you now. _

Harry banished the other four books, hoping that they made their way back to the shelves, and grabbed his book. He strode out of the library, happier than hr had been in a while. If Arwen could be trusted, he might actually have a change against Voldemort with his new powers. That knowledge put a pep in his step as he walked to the Great Hall. Professors Snape and Dumbledore were already seated at the only table in the hall, so he walked over to them.

Dumbledore saw him while he was walking and waved him over. "Hello, my boy. Find anything interesting in the library?"

Harry nodded. "Actually, I found this book." He held it out for Dumbledore to inspect it and smirked when Dumbledore's face fell once he noticed it was blank. He quickly handed the book back to Harry, a questioning look on his face. "She responds when spoken to."

This grabbed Snape's interest. "She?"

"Her name's Arwen. She says she's Elrond's granddaughter, and she was giving me a little history on the Elementals before we came down here."

"Arwen?" Professor Snape repeated. "Are you sure you should trust this book? Haven't you had enough experience with objects that can think for themselves?" he sneered.

The book vibrated in his hand slightly, and he opened it up to see words appearing. _Please hand me to the doubting fool. _

Harry looked up, an innocent smile on his face. "She wants to talk to you, Professor."

Snape blanched before growling slightly. "Well, hand it over." Harry passed him the open book. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he snarled.

_Now you see here, you inferior and unintelligent speck on the universe. I possess more knowledge in my little finger than you do in your_

_Oh._

_Greetings cousin. Please forgive my harsh words. _

"Cousin?" the three men repeated in unison.

_As a fellow descendant of Elrond, I am also capable of distinguishing others of the same bloodline. The professor is a member of my family, however extended it is. _

Snape gasped. "It can't be. . ."

The sense of laughter permeated the room before more words appeared on the page. _Oh, but it is, Severus. You are holding the Book of the Fire Starters._

"I thought it was only a legend. I didn't know that they actually existed," Severus replied.

_We do exist, as you can see at this moment. It does put me a bit more at ease knowing that young Harry has someone of the bloodline working with him. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, cousin._

"Likewise," Severus drawled before handing Harry back his book. "It is safe. This is one of the Books of the Elementals. I thought that it was a legend, but it is obviously based on truth." At seeing the slight confusion on Dumbledore's face, he clarified. "Legend has it that direct descendants of each of the four bloodlines chose to house their souls in books so that they can educate the Elementals to come. Arwen was Elrond's granddaughter, and the book idea is credited to her."

"It is a very good idea," Harry interjected.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. He clapped his hands and food appeared on the table before him. "There will be plenty of time for more work later. For now, let's just enjoy our dinner and each other's company."

Harry sincerely doubted that the last of Dumbledore's suggestion was possible, but he was going to make every attempt at the former. After piling the food on his plate, he tucked in, contentment spreading through his body. For once, Harry was okay with living in the moment and enjoying it to the fullest.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: No comment.

Disclaimer: No own. No money. No sue.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who added my story to your favorites or to your story alert, but please, please review. Your comments make writing worthwhile, and I crave them. Now, on to the moment you've all been waiting for. Enter the Dragon!

Chapter 4

_**ONE**_

Harry was happily patting his stomach after another amazing meal when Dumbledore instructed him to accompany Severus to his chambers. His smile dropped rather quickly, but he soon realized that arguing would be pointless, so he mentally prepared himself for what was bound to be an evening of pain.

Harry wondered if he should attempt to speak to Snape when the normally dour man spoke first. "I do hope you realize the honor that has been bestowed upon you. We will not get any further if you do not realize how grateful you should be. Of course, with all the fame that you have doubtlessly received as the Boy Who Lived, I don't know why I expect you to appreciate anything that has been given to you," he finished with his customary sneer.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do understand how selective this is, and therefore I am well aware of what an honor it is to be an Elemental. As there are so few chosen and even those of the direct bloodline aren't guaranteed the privilege, I will endeavor to use this power wisely and appropriately." 'There,' Harry thought. 'Let the snarky bastard dwell on that.'

Snape refused to rise to rise to Harry's childish bait. "That, Mr. Potter, remains to be seen."

Harry continued to follow the professor until he noticed that they were going upstairs instead of down into the dungeons. "Um, Sir, I thought your office was in the dungeons."

"Very astute, Mr. Potter. My offices are indeed in the dungeons, but the Headmaster told you that your rooms will be near mine. As hard it might be for you and your fellow classmates to believe, I do enjoy a bit of sun and that is virtually impossible in the dungeons. Therefore, my rooms are in the southwest tower, which is right next to the Astronomy tower. There are only three suites up there, and I was lucky enough to choose a region of the castle so isolated from the castle. No snot nosed brats up there. Well, except for you, but I hope you intend to behave yourself this summer," he said, accompanying his command with a harsh glare.

Harry merely nodded. "I need to learn how to manage my power and you are the only one who can teach me." Arwen vibrated menacingly in his pocket. "Well, besides Arwen, and I really can't learn any practical magic from a book. No offense, Arwen." She quieted immediately. "The way I see it, I need you and the only way I can convince you to help me is to attempt to be civil. If you're willing to try, I see no reason why I shouldn't."

Snape stopped walking and regarded him appraisingly. "Well, Mr. Potter, I must say that I didn't expect you to be so mature about it, but I am also willing to make the effort to conduct this relationship as civilly as possible. To facilitate this, I am willing to allow you to call me Severus while we are training in our rooms. Anywhere else, I still expect you to refer to me as Professor or Sir."

Harry smiled slightly. "Then I would have to ask you to call me Harry, Severus." He was surprised it rolled so easily off his tongue, but he told himself not to question a good thing.

"Fine, Harry. Please do not tell anyone about this. I am only doing this because you are now family, but if word gets out that I have been treating you cordially, there will be dire consequences for both of us. I don't know what the loss of my evil reputation will do to me, but I am well aware of what Lord Voldemort will do if he finds out that we are familiar with each other but I never attempted to bring you to him."

"I understand, Severus. I will kill him for both of us, but until that can happen, I will try my hardest to not give him a reason to punish you further."

"That is all I can ask, Harry."

By that time, they had continued walking and were soon at the top of the Southwest tower. "No wonder you're so bloody skinny," Harry muttered. "All these bloody steps would kill me, and you climb them daily."

"It's easier to stay in shape when you live in the highest tower of a large castle," Severus responded with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Now listen to me and listen to me well. Your rooms are directly across from mine," he said, while pointing at a wall with an image of a vibrantly red lion and an impossibly blue snake in battle. The snake had its fangs buried deep into the lion's throat but the lion's claws were lodged into the snake's head. Severus caught Harry looking at it and knew automatically what he was thinking. "I have often wondered myself, who would win such a battle, but I haven't figured it out yet. Maybe you will draw your own conclusions. The password to your rooms is _Eternal Flame_. Please do not forget it. My rooms are over here," he said while pointing to a wall that had a picture of a phoenix burning. "My password is _Guardian of the Hearth_. You are always welcome in my rooms, but please try to give me advance notice. I will endeavor not to say no, but I need to know so that I can arrange to be in my rooms at that time. Any questions?"

"Just one. What about the other set of rooms?" he asked, while pointing to the last wall, this one with a picture of a constantly changing yin-yang emblem. The blue portion kept trying to overtake the red portion from the top, while the red portion was attempting the same from the bottom.

"That, Harry, will become clear all to soon. Now, let's go to my rooms for a bit of Firewhiskey to celebrate your inheritance." Severus felt bad about holding back the information from Harry, but if he told him that his wards had let him know that Draco was now waiting in his rooms, Harry would never have gone in there. And if he did, it would be to fight the Malfoy heir, not to learn from each other. He could only hope that the two boys wouldn't kill each other. "Guardian of the Hearth," he murmured and stepped back when the wall slid back to reveal a room that was tastefully decorated in neutral tones.

Harry gasped from behind him as they entered the room. "Surely, Mr. Potter, you didn't expect a room full of torture devices and student remains in stark black. I am human, first and foremost, and I do prefer to be comfortable in my downtime."

Unfortunately, the sound of Severus' voice alerted his godson to his presence, and said wizard strolled out into the open. "It's about time you got here, Uncle Sev. It's frightfully boring in here. Now who is this Fire Starter?" He paused and his body froze while his eyelids slid shut. The air around him was hot and heavy, and it smelled of spicy cinnamon and sandalwood. Strange power began prowling through the room, heating his skin, caressing him at random intervals and arousing him to no end. It whispered to him, telling him to kneel, to allow this mysterious individual to take care of him. Whoever this Elemental was, he was standing right behind his godfather, and this was the person who was doing fuzzy things to his magic. He needed to know who it was now, even if this person wanted him to submit. He needed the assurance that only his mate could give him.

Severus glanced behind himself, and saw a dumbstruck and speechless Harry standing there with his eyes closed. Rather than address the problem head on, he chose self perseveration like any other sneaky Slytherin, and decided to let the two boys figure each other out. Hopefully, if he hid far enough, he wouldn't get stuck in the crossfire.

Harry still hadn't regained control of his senses and he refused to open his eyes. His magic was singing, begging for release. The heady air in the room smelled like flowers and the earth after a good rain and it was scintillating. This had to be what Dumbledore was talking about in his letters. Whoever this person was, if he ever dared to open his eyes and find out, was his mate. A cool breeze washed over him, and his instincts told him that is was the magic of his mate, so he didn't fight him. It stopped to ruffle his hair, ghost sweet breath over his lips, and rub his skin from head to toe. 'This is it,' he thought. 'This is the real thing.' He steeled himself and opened his eyes.

Across from Harry, Draco opened his eyes at the same time. When his brilliant blue eyes locked with Harry's vibrant red orbs, they narrowed slightly and all thoughts of his mate went out of his head. "What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?" he growled, the air around him beginning to mist slightly. 'And aren't your eyes supposed to be green?' he added silently.

Harry snarled, the air around him heating intensely. He couldn't believe that this prat was in the room while he was trying to find his mate. "I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy, considering I was invited here."

Comprehension soon dawned on Draco, and all the color fled from his skin. "Fuck me sideways, it's you. It had to be freaking you," he murmured while turning his back on the seething boy.

The air in the room jumped another five degrees on Harry's side, creating a steamy atmosphere, and his skin began to glow slightly. "Don't fucking turn your back on me, you prat. What did you do with my mate? She was just here."

Draco laughed hollowly. "There's no one in here but us, you dickhead."

Harry shook his head as if to clear it. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you don't bring my mate out right now, I will hurt you."

"Focus, you prat. There really isn't anyone in here but us," Malfoy repeated.

Harry locked eyes with the boy across from him and inhaled sharply. He folded in on himself as if in pain when it hit him. There really wasn't anyone else in the room. Malfoy was his mate. Somewhere up there, the Fates were having a grand old time screwing up his life. First, he lost his parents, then he got stuck with evil Muggles, then he wakes up with fucking red eyes, and on top of it all, fucking Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince whose greatest ambition was to kill him was his destined mate! He couldn't take any more. When he shot up, his eyes were blazing, and in each of his hands, small fireballs that seemed to gain size by the minute were glowing menacingly. "I've fucking had enough. I refuse to join with you, no matter what anyone says." He threw the first ball of fire at Malfoy and a new one from the lit fireplace in the room quickly replaced it. "You've made my life sheer hell for 6 years and I won't have it." The second ball missed the blond by a fraction of an inch, but Harry was still advancing, clearly bent on killing the other boy.

Eventually, Draco realized that the Fire Starter was in the middle of a Rage, and they were the most dangerous at that time. If he didn't defend himself and then retaliate, he would be done for. Calling upon the water in the air, he formed a shield and held it in place with one hand. Using the other, he formed a mini whirlpool of sorts and sent it at Potter. His shield absorbed the ball of fire Potter sent at him, but the water heated quickly, burning his had, but he couldn't afford to drop the column of water. He continued to advance, creating more whirlpools as quickly as he possibly could.

Harry looked up and noticed that he was surrounded by whirling columns of water. Not even questioning where they came from, he tried to walk through them, but howled in pain when the water touched his skin. Angry little blisters began to pop up wherever the water, that had quickly boiled as soon as it came into contact with his flesh, had touched his skin. The red of his irises spread out until his whole eyes were red and his ears pointed even more. His skin grew lighter, until it was almost translucent, and he felt lighter than air while power surged through him. Who the fuck did Malfoy think he was, trying to hurt Harry again after that was all he had done all those years? He had to make him pay. There was no way around it. Malfoy had to pay.

He let the fire in his blood out and felt it call to the small fires that were burning around the room. They immediately came to him and surrounded him until not one inch of hid body was exposed to the air. He smiled ferally as he smelled the room around him. There was the glorious scent of the fires burning around him, and underneath, was the curiously delightful scent of fear. Something in him told him that it was wrong for his mate to be afraid of him, and his chest began to hurt right where his heart should be, but he shook it off in his Rage. Whatever these emotions were, they could be dealt with later. He was in the middle of a battle, and that was all that mattered to him.

Draco observed all that happened across the room with a cool detachment and not a little fear. Something in him demanded that he comfort his mate, and bring him back to his senses but he refused to listen to that part of him. That part of him would get him killed. Trusting his instincts and hoping that they didn't fail him, he opened his magical core and embraced the Trench, the equivalent to the Fire Starter's Rage. The blue seeped into the rest of his eyes, and his features took on a decided bird like quality. He sprouted wings, glorious white wings, and suddenly the water flowed somewhere from deep within him and covered him from head to toe, moving as he moved. The water in the room came to him, playfully bouncing off his skin, waiting to be used by its Master. That part of him continued to tell him that this whole exchange was wrong, but he couldn't afford to listen to it. That part of him wanted him to submit to the half blood prat across the room, and Draco Malfoy, a proud, pureblood wizard with the mark of the Water Bearer would submit to no one.

They met in the center of the room, one a vessel of Water, the other a bringer of Fire. Neither moved for a few tense seconds, and suddenly they both attacked. Harry created arrows of fire and sent them at the blond, while Draco tried to use a whip of water on the brunette. Neither attack made its mark, but that didn't deter the Elementals. Rather than use showy attacks any longer, the met head on.

Harry and Draco couldn't have made a bigger mistake. As soon as their skin touched, a bright white light surged from the two boys and they couldn't have let go if they tried. The light continued to expand until it covered them and quieted their spirits, forcing the Trench back from Draco and quieting the Rage surging through Harry. It quickly healed their wounds and receded.

Harry and Draco let go of each other and made eye contact for a few seconds before falling to the ground simultaneously. The air around them quieted somewhat, the fires returning to the fireplace it was born in, and the waters dispersing until they were once again part of the air in the room. The temperature returned to normal quickly and soon, if you ignored the burn marks on several walls of Severus' room and the soggy furniture, it was impossible to tell that a battle had just occurred in the room.

Severus chose that moment to come out of his bathroom, where he had been hiding from the conflict. His position gave him an excellent view of what was going on between the two testosterone driven males, but he was unable to hear the words that were exchanged between them. He surveyed the damage to his rooms and shook his head in suppressed amusement. Fledgling Elementals, especially those only a few days old, should not have this much control over their power this early into their transformation. But then, when had anything ever been normal about Draco and Harry? Neither of them should have been able to summon the deep state, the place where they are one with their element. It just didn't happen, yet both of them were not only able to enter their deep state, but retain consciousness and use their powers while in such a state. If this is what they could fight like untrained and in a tiny room, what would they be like unrestrained and fully aware of what powers they possess?

He glanced again at the two unconscious boys, and for a few seconds, entertained the thought of calling Dumbledore. He shook his head. The meddlesome old fool probably wouldn't have anything intelligent to offer to the situation. He'd probably offer them a lemon drop and allow the two boys to fight all over again. No, perhaps it would be best for him to handle the children alone until they were ready to face the outside world. A few waves of his wand summoned Arwen from Harry's pocket and quickly put his room to rights. He sat down on his couch with a glass of brandy and his cousin, hoping to pass the time until the boys returned to the land of the living.

He opened the book and murmured, "Greetings cousin."

_Hello, Severus. What has happened here? I can't sense Harry. Is he ok?_

"He's fine, Arwen. He got into a bit of an altercation with a Water Bearer, and the Rage took over. He passed out, and I am pretty sure his body did that so that he can recuperate and recover the lost magic."

_There is a Water Bearer at Hogwarts also? I did sense another Book of the Elementals in the library, but I wasn't sure who it was. You must instruct this individual to summon Celeste from the library tomorrow. Her help will prove invaluable. Now, you must tell me how a fledgling like Harry managed to summon the Rage after just RECEIVING HIS INHERITANCE? You should know as well as I do, that such an event is not only virtually impossible, it is also very improbable. I sensed great power in him, but still, how did this happen?_

"I'm not exactly sure. The Water Bearer, Draco Malfoy, and Harry are intense rivals and I think that upon seeing each other, they lost control of their magic and attacked each other. Or course, I can't be sure until they wake up and I can question them further. It was amazing, Arwen. If you could see the control Harry already has over the Rage, you would be so impressed. He attacked with precision, and each attack took separate forms. It should not be possible, but it is."

_Who knew, Severus? Maybe these two are the one to fulfill the prophecy._

"About the Dark Lord? Harry's the only one implicated in that one."

_No, not your frivolous attempt at story telling. The prophecy that Gaia gave after she gave out the powers of the Elements. The gist of it is that there will be opposing Elements, so strongly attracted to each other, that are forces to be reckoned with alone, but together, they will restore peace and harmony to the world. Surely you've noticed that the earth is crying, Severus? It's more than this Dark Lord nonsense, Gaia herself is craving renewal. Perhaps Draco and Harry are the opposing forces that she spoke of millennia ago. _

"I will pass judgement later. For now, I must deal with my charges. It seems that they are about to wake up. I will speak to you later, cousin. Perhaps, when Harry has regained consciousness, he will be able to explain what happened to him better than I can."

_Farewell, cousin. Don't forget to tell your Water Bearer about Celeste._

"Of course."

_**TWO**_

Harry blearily opened his eyes, immediately comforted by the scent of his mate in the room. The floral scent was stronger now that he was close to his mate, and he wanted to grab her and haul her against him, and breathe in her sweet smelling hear. He longed to reach over and feel the cooling rain his mate provided on his burning skin, and he was about to act on his instincts when he saw a head covered by long blond hair. With the force of a rushing wind, the memories flew into his head. Malfoy was his mate. Of all the people the gods could inflict him with, Malfoy was his mate.

"Why the hell would I be with a spoiled, snobbish prat like you?" he whispered to himself.

The silkily smooth voice of Draco pulled him from his reverie. "Trust me, Potter, the feelings are entirely mutual. You would be the last person I choose for a life partner."

Harry snarled and tried to control his anger as he felt the room grow hotter. 'Breathe, Harry. Malfoy is scum. He doesn't deserve your anger. You are above him,' he repeated to himself over and over. Hopefully, if he heard it often enough, he would start to believe it.

He wondered why he kept seeing Malfoy as a girl when he was definitely of the male variety. For some strange reason, it kept nagging at him, like a puzzle he couldn't solve. And then, out of nowhere, it hit him. It was the same reason why Malfoy's magic kept trying to comfort him, kept trying to win his approval. Malfoy was the submissive! If that didn't vindicate him, then nothing ever would. He would get to pound Malfoy into the mattress every time they came together and there was nothing the pureblood prat could say about it. Somehow, the relationship didn't seem so bad after that.

_**THREE**_

Draco felt the heat of the person next to him before he even opened his eyes. It was comforting, soothing almost, and he longed to burrow into the warmth of his mate. The cinnamon and sandalwood scent of the man was coming off in waves, filling Draco's senses, and it made him smile slightly. This was someone he wouldn't mind being with forever, if he was so warm and he smelled so nice. He might even let this man top a time or two if he asked nicely.

Of course all his nice dreams came crashing down on his head when his mate opened his mouth and he remembered that the fates decided to play with him one more time by giving him to Potter, of all people. The thought of submitting to such a cretin made his head hurt and brought his pureblood pride out in full force.

It seemed that Potter was upset that they were magically compatible. Well, he wasn't the only one, and he delighted in telling the boy next to him just that. He heard Potter snarl and that fact made his mind happy, even though his heart was protesting the way he was treating his mate, once again reminding him that he was meant to be the submissive partner in their star crossed relationship. He refused to listen to that part, just like he refused to accept that he was stuck being Potter's brood mare for all eternity. There had to be some way around it, and he would find it or die trying.

_**FOUR**_

Severus heard the murmur of the boy's voices even though he couldn't hear what was being said, and figured it was time enough to make his presence known. "Perhaps," he began, "if you two feel well enough, we can sit and talk this out like rational adults."

Harry and Draco whirled in his direction at the sound of his voice, and he had to swallow his fear at the looks out outrage on their faces. He had to remind himself that he was dealing with two fledgling Elementals, who were very, very strong. This meant that he could not bait them as much as he would have liked to, but he wanted to remain alive long enough to see Voldemort destroyed.

Harry went first. "Perhaps, Severus, you would like to tell me why you brought me into a room where there was a junior Death Eater waiting to ambush me?" he asked darkly.

"And perhaps, Uncle Sev, you would like to tell me what the hell you were thinking when you brought Potter here?" Draco added.

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. He had a lot of work ahead of him if he was ever going to be able to train these two together. This idea was a lot more amusing before he realized that the two boys had the ability to kill him without even blinking. "I brought you two together because you are both Elementals and you both need to be trained. As I am the most capable person in this region to do so, Professor Dumbledore thought it would be prudent if I brought you two here for instruction before your powers flare out of control and someone got hurt in the process. Do you two plan to be civil long enough for us to discuss what happened to you two?"

Harry looked at Draco and nodded mulishly. Draco merely inclined his head in the affirmative.

"Then let's begin."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the confrontation between Harry and Draco. I hope I met your expectations. NOW REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: Do I need to answer that?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he'd spend every second bent over a random surface. Obviously the fates realized JKR would treat him better and gave him to her instead.

A/N: Just a bit of info, the numbers in bold across the section indicate a change in the point of view. I thought it was quite obvious, but if it isn't, the story is told from Draco's, Harry's, and Severus' points of view. Those numbers just mean that it is shifting from one person to the other. It should be clear who the person it is, but if it isn't, a review with a question should clear it up a bit. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Thanks to all of you who are dedicated to my story. Please review! Yes, I know I'm shameless, but the more reviews I get, the more inspiration I get to write. So, please, please leave me a message. Cookies for all of you that do . . .

Chapter 5

_**ONE**_

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as Harry and Draco sat on opposite sides of him. They refused to acknowledge each other, and instead focused all of their attention on him. That made this situation much easier, and greatly lessened the tension in the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, you were told that you were the first Elemental to be born in this region in centuries, and that was true. However, Mr. Potter, whose birthday is the day after yours, also received an Elemental inheritance, that of Fire. Of course, you probably already figured that out since he attacked you as soon as he walked into the room," he added pointedly.

"Always second best, eh Potter?" Draco sneered. Harry neglected to answer, which in Severus' opinion, was much more mature than his godson's behavior.

"Please behave yourself, Draco. Since you insist on being an immature and underdeveloped brat, maybe Mr. Potter will explain to me what happened earlier. I expected a confrontation, but not one of this magnitude."

Harry blushed slightly. "I don't know what happened Severus. I came in and there was this amazing scent in the air, and then there was this magic flowing that kept calling mine. Dumbledore said that happens when you find your mate, so I was pretty excited to meet whoever this person was. Then I opened my eyes, saw Malfoy, and snapped. I don't remember much after that until I woke up on the floor next to Malfoy."

Severus blanched, his already pale skin now death white. He wasn't expecting this development at all. He knew that Elementals were typically magically compatible with people who have power levels similar to their own, and having two Elementals be soul mates wasn't too unheard of. But opposite Elements? It was virtually impossible. That relationship would be sheer chaos, but the two boys would never reach their full potentials unless they mated and became one. Very little frightened Severus, but the thought of being in the room while those two joined for the first time was a very daunting prospect. People have gone blind from the light that emitted when two Elementals mated. "I see," he murmured, tenting his fingers and pressing them to his nose. "Perhaps you can shed some more light on this situation, Mr. Malfoy."

"I got here at dusk like you instructed," Draco began. "I heard voices as you approached and walked over to the common room to meet you and this mysterious Fire Starter when it hit me. I know I've told you about this person whose magic has been teasing me for years, and I realized that whoever this person was, he was behind you. I could feel the magic in the room, coaxing me to kneel, which would never happen. He smelled really good, like cinnamon and sandalwood, and I was finally ready to meet this person. And then I realized it was Potter. He began demanding that I bring out his mate, that I give "her" back to him without even realizing that we were the only people in the room. Idiotic Gryffindors, they never think anything through. It finally got through to him that I was the soul mate he was searching for. He attacked out of nowhere, so I just created a shield to defend myself with. His eyes turned completely red, and Mother told me that this event is a clear indication of the Rage of the Fire Starter, so I just followed my instincts and let the water out. Then I woke up on the floor. I don't know what happened between that time."

Severus nodded. This explained why they reacted so strongly to each other. It was no secret that Draco and Harry hated each other. What wasn't common knowledge was that both boys craved affection and attention and they were probably looking forward to meeting the person they were magically compatible with. Being so close to attaining their dreams, to finding what they were looking for, and then realizing that the fates made their worst enemy their mate, it's perfectly understandable that they became upset. Harry, who already had strong emotions that were only strengthened by his Fire inheritance, was the first to attack, and Draco merely sought to defend himself. The upset would have made it easy for Harry to summon the Rage, and sheer survival instinct allowed Draco to delve into the Trench.

"I know you two know the basics of soul mate theory, but it goes a bit deeper between Elementals and their mates. Elementals have excess power coursing their veins, and it takes their mate to ground them at all times. You will only be able to conceive with your mate, and you will only find pleasure in your mate's arms. In fact, if you attempt to seek release in someone else, you will suffer pain beyond your wildest dreams. It was instilled as a survival mechanism, this practice of forcing an Elemental to seek out his or her life mate, in order to make sure that their magic remains controlled. Whether you two like it or not, you two must be together or the consequences will be dire."

_**TWO**_

Harry had never wanted to curl up and die as much as he wanted to at that point. He would rather burn in hell than be with Malfoy. He wasn't even gay! Once again, he was forced to reckon with the unfairness of it all. There was never going to be an ounce of happiness in his life, there never had been and now there was no possibility of there being any joy in his life. He wanted to be able to choose who h was with, and now that choice was taken away from him once and for all. 'Screw the world,' he thought. 'I plan to be alone for the rest of my life. Everyone else can go to hell.'

_**THREE**_

Draco was perfectly calm on the outside, but inside he was seething. He hated being told what to do, and from what his mother told him, he was supposed to have the choice as to whether or not he was going to choose to be with his soul mate. Life wouldn't have been as pleasant, but he was supposed to have the opportunity to find love elsewhere. That was what kept him sane throughout those years. If his soul mate was someone unfavorable, he could always be with someone else. But now, he had to bottom for Potter or the fucking world would come to an end. He had to submit to Potter or his magic would take control of him and if he tried to go to someone else, he might die of the pain. 'Well, that's an excellent choice,' he thought darkly. 'Submit or die. Lovely.'

_**FOUR**_

Severus couldn't believe the two boys were so quiet. He expected fireworks, a show like the one before. Anything besides this eerie silence. Whenever the two of them got this quiet, they were plotting something and he was almost afraid of the possibilities. "Does either of you have a comment or question before I leave the two of you to discuss this?"

Harry nodded. "I have a question, Severus. What exactly are these dire consequences? You implied that it would have worldwide implications, but I'm not exactly sure what those would be."

Severus sighed. He had hoped that this wouldn't have happened, but he had no other choice but to tell them about the prophecy that Arwen had hinted at. "First, I have a bit of information for Draco. There is a series of books, _The Books of the Elementals,_ that were created for Elementals. Each race offered a sacrifice, a soul that would be housed in a book until they were needed. Harry already has his, but Celeste, your guide, is in the library. A simple summoning charm will call her to you. You might want to do this as soon as possible, as Celeste and Arwen will be able to explain this better than I can. Apparently, as legend may have it, Gaia gave a prophecy after giving out the power of the Elements to the Veela, Elves, Dwarves, and Centaurs. Gaia, the spirit of the Earth, felt that she was going to be in danger, but this would not happen for several millennia. She foretold the birth of two Elementals, of opposing elements, who would restore harmony to the world once they unite. There are more details that I am not aware of, as this is a secret, but essentially, you two are implicated in this prophecy, and if you do not fulfill it, we might as well prepare for the end."

He stopped speaking long enough at the boys and blanched. There was such a heaviness on their normally youthful faces, and he felt bad for putting more on their already shaking shoulders. It wasn't fair to the young men, but then life wasn't fair either. They had a duty, and they weren't going to be the only ones affected if they chose to shirk it. "I cannot begin to understand what is going through your heads at the moment, but I must ask you to not be selfish. I understand that neither of you expected such a development, but the truth of the matter is that it has already happened, and you don't have a choice in the matter at the moment. Of course, you can delay the event. There is no specific time frame on the prophecy, I know that much, but the longer you wait, the more dire the situation becomes. Please consider your obligations when you make your decision."

Harry's red eyes were blazing when Severus finally looked up to make eye contact. Draco's blue eyes were the color of the sea before a storm, but that was the only indication that he was upset. His face betrayed no emotion, and he refused to make eye contact with Severus. Harry, on the other hand, had no qualms about wearing his heart on his sleeve. His eyes were almost orange, and there was a fire burning in them that threatened to burn Severus alive. He flinched, and it took all he had to not shudder in fear. An upset Fire Elemental was nothing to be played with, and Severus was well aware of that. He stood still and merely waited for on the boys to speak first.

Not surprisingly, Harry began. "You speak of these obligations, and these duties, and these prophecies," he said, his voice low and menacing, the fire within barely controlled. "But what about my other duties? Did you forget the other prophecy, Severus? The one that says I have to virtually sacrifice my life to Voldemort and save the world from him? Or what about my obligation to the Wizarding public, to continuously boost their morale and make sure I always have a smile on my face? Oh, and what about my duty to Dumbledore? Can't have him losing his favorite pawn, can I? And then I fucking wake up with red fucking eyes and crazy ass power, and now I'm stuck with the biggest git in the world because he happens to be able to do funny things with water. Anyone ever ask Harry if Harry wanted to spend all of his summer here? Of course not! Can't have Harry making his own decisions, can we? Let me ask you a question, Severus. When do my duties to myself come into play? When do I get to do what I want, what I need? Doesn't that matter to anyone?" he screamed. "Am I always going to be a tool, around to be used, and then discarded when I am not needed? When will I get to be me?"

Severus froze, unable to answer any of those questions. To be perfectly candid, he hadn't even thought about any of those things. It wasn't fair to Harry at all. Every choice was taken away from him, and it was never ending almost. There was always something new for the young man to deal with, and he was surprised that Harry hadn't cracked by now. The pressure must be unbearable. "Like I said, I can't pretend to understand what you're going through . . . "

"Damn right, you can't understand," Draco interjected with surprising force. It was more emotion than he had ever expected from the blonde Slytherin, that much was for sure. "You make your own choice. Granted, they may not always be good ones, but you make them. They are yours. Why am I not offered that same opportunity? I didn't ask for any of this shit? Take the power back, fuck, take away my soul mate too for all I care. He's of no use to me. Do whatever you want, but I demand that I am given back my right to decide what I want to do with the rest of my life! I'm not a stupid Gryffindor with a hero complex, so I see no need to sacrifice my life for the rest of the world. They can go to hell, for all I care. I'm finished, Uncle Sev. I won't stand for this."

Severus nodded. They both had valid points, but they were missing the bigger picture. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, whether you like it or not, this situation is bigger than the two of you, so do try to pay attention. What you are neglecting to realize is that if the earth perishes, you go with it. If you won't do it for others, you might as well do it for yourself." He looked at them and sighed at the almost mulish expressions on their faces. It was horribly ironic that the one time they chose to agree on something, it was on the fact that they were invincible and that the world could perish, and they wouldn't do so much as bat an eyelash. "Obviously, you two need more information. Consult your Books. We will speak again tomorrow, and then we will being your training."

_**FIVE**_

Draco left the room without even looking at his godfather. This book had better have some spectacular answers or something was going to die, slowly and painfully. For Merlin's sake, he was a pureblood, and they dictated what the rest of the world did. It was definitely not the other way around! This had to be someone's idea of a sick joke, and if he could just get his hands on this book, he would be able to read the prophecy and prove that it wasn't about him.

He walked into the library and looked around. He felt a weird tingle in his wand arm, and remembered that he was supposed to summon the book to him. "_Accio _Celeste," he said clearly. Sure enough, a blue book came flying toward him and landed on the table in front of him. It was leather bound, in a stunning shade of navy blue. Gold letters adorned the cover and spine of the book, and it read _The True Travels of the Bearers of Life, Past and Present_, and it was written by Celeste, a princess of the Veela people_. _A frisson of excitement ran through Draco as he held the book in his hands, he could feel it tingling every time his skin came in contact with it. He turned it over and observed it from all angles, checking for imperfections. He found none. For the age of the book, it was in impressive condition. Finally, he summoned enough courage to open it. His sense of awareness only increased when he saw the mark he bore on his arm on the title page. Once again, he turned the page and was shocked to find it blank.

Draco, stubborn brat that he was, refused to let this deter him. If Severus' information could be trusted, then these books were merely houses for old souls. There was no way the information would be written for all to see. He glared imperiously at the book and then clearly said, "I am Draconis Lucius Malfoy, and as your rightful master, I demand that you reveal your secrets to me."

Nothing happened for a few seconds, and he was about to repeat his instructions when words appeared on the page. _In the name of the Goddess, I don't think I've ever received a request quite like yours. Who exactly are you?_

'Now this is more like it,' Draco thought. "I am the newest Water Bearer. I was instructed to find you. Now what can you tell me about this ruddy prophecy?"

_Temper, temper Draconis. _The words stopped momentarily, and the sound of laughter permeated the quiet of the library. _I refuse to tell you anything until you ask nicely. _

He growled, and the sound of laughter rang out again. It was almost childish and it made him want to smile in return, but he refused to give in to the urge. "Lady Celeste," he began.

_Oh, no. Celeste is fine. I don't want to sound old._

That was telling. "How old are you exactly?"

_I just turned sixteen when I offered my soul to the Council._

"Brilliant. They give me a bloody chit who's younger than me and expect her to guide me. Bloody brilliant," he scoffed.

Of course he wanted to take those words back as the sound of an indignant screech assaulted his ears. _I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE BEST POSSIBLE CANDIDATE TO TEACH YOU ANYTHING! MY GRANDMOTHER WAS THE FIRST WATER BEARER IN EXISTENCE AND I WAS HER FAVORITE GRANDCHILD SO SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING!! However, if you think you're too good for my help, you could always ask the Fire Book, Arwen. I'm sure she can tell all sorts of neat things about the WATER Elementals. Goodbye Draconis Lucius Malfoy. _

The image of a pouting child with impossibly blonde hair and light blue eyes popped up in Draco's head and he couldn't help but wonder how accurate that was. "Celeste, I'm sorry," he began, attempting to placate the spoiled brat so he could get some information out of her. "I didn't mean to imply anything. It's just hard for me to come to terms with the fact that someone so young could have that much to offer me. I forgot that you were a princess, which meant you were going to become a Sacred Bearer yourself. It also slipped my mind that you had to be directly related to the original Water Bearer as the monarchy was replaced four generations after her."

_You know our history? _

Draco smirked. If all he had to do was recall a few useless facts, he could get some information after all. "A little. I know that the original Water Elemental's name was Estelle and she was the most beautiful Veela born ever, and that her beauty enchanted everyone who laid eyes on her."

_She was breathtaking. Her hair was the customary blonde color, but it was so shiny and smooth and it reached her feet, but she never walked on it. Her eyes were a light green, and they sparkled when she laughed. And when she spoke, it was like music came out of her mouth. Veela would come from all over just to hear her speak, and they would say that she was the first good Siren ever, which is preposterous because everyone knows that the Veela are better than the Sirens. And she was so nice, she always made time to talk to me even though she had so many other things she was supposed to do. _

Draco smiled indulgently. "She sounds like my grandmother, Juno. It sounds like you really loved her, Celeste."

_I still do. You know, people tell me I look like her. We have a lot in common. That's why I gave my soul up for the book. If Water Bearers couldn't learn from the original, they could learn from the next best thing. _

"In that case, I'd be honored to learn from you, Celeste."

_Aw, you're such a gentleman when you want something. You already know a bit of our history, so I'm guessing you know how the original Elementals received their gifts. Am I right?_

"Yes, I know quite a bit about Elrond, Estelle, Gloin, and Blackthorn."

_Good. So maybe I should tell you about the prophecy you asked about. I was only given half of it. The other half was given to my complement, as it applies to both the Fire and Water halves. Here is my half: _

_The one with the heart full of the sea_

_Will learn and grow to be_

_The one we have been waiting for _

_The one sent to restore _

_The Earth to her former glory_

_And live to tell the story_

_He needs the other part_

_The one to complete his heart_

_Originally with eyes like rain_

_He will quiet his lover's pain_

_One is powerless without the other_

_And cannot find joy in another_

_Together, with love's brand_

_They will bring joy back to the land,_

_Seek the one with the soul like ice_

_His mate will have been marked thrice_

_Seek the one with the power to bear life_

_Together they will end the strife_

_Of course, if you think you are the one being implicated in it, you have to find the mate they speak of and get the other half of the prophecy to be sure of it. _

Draco was struck silent by the time he finished reading. There were a few things that were blatantly obvious, but he needed the other half to clear it up. Even if they clearly used the word mate in the prophecy, it could still be pointing to another pair of mates. He refused to even entertain the fact that mates of opposite Elements was so bloody rare, they were the first in centuries. He hoped by now that Potter had his half of the prophecy so they could go over it together. The sooner they got that out of the way, the sooner they could prove that it wasn't about them, and then they could move on with the rest of their lives.

_**SIX**_

Harry waited until Malfoy left the room and glared at Severus until he took the hint and left him alone. Sighing, he patted his pocket to find Arwen and realized that she wasn't there. Concentrating on the tingling feeling he felt whenever she was around him, he located her on the table and wandlessly summoned her to him. "Hey Arwen," he said dejectedly.

_What's wrong Harry? I would think that after summoning the Rage, you would be elated. I have never met a Fire Starter that could enter the deep state a mere week after receiving their inheritance. It is merely a testament to the power that you already have, and that means you have so much potential. _

Harry snorted. "Actually, Arwen, I don't want to talk about the Rage. That is something for a completely different day. What I want to know is about this supposed prophecy that Gaia gave."

_Oh, that one. Celeste has the other half, so when you find your Water Bearer, he will give you the other half. Here's mine: _

_The one with the heart full of flame_

_Who yearns to hide from his name_

_The one with a near impossible quest_

_Who has survived test after test_

_Will come to save the things that grow_

_And life's seeds, he will sow_

_He is incomplete as is_

_He needs to find the mate that is his_

_Born with eyes of the grass_

_He will look beyond his lover's past_

_He is weak without his mate_

_But he must overcome his hate_

_United though the power of love_

_They will summon a force from above_

_Seek the one who has been marked thrice_

_His mate will have the soul like ice_

_Seek the one with the power to consume_

_Only they can quiet the coming doom_

_I can't really tell you much about it right now. I will when you are ready._

Harry refused to answer the book. Even if he didn't have Malfoy's half, it was very obvious that it was about him. This "near impossible quest" was probably about Voldemort, because Merlin knows he's survived "test after test". And the "eyes like grass" had to refer to the green his eyes used to be. 'Great. Another bloody prophecy for me to worry about,' he thought darkly. "Thanks Arwen. It helps a lot."

_No problem Harry. Are you ok? You don't sound ok?_

He didn't see any reason to lie. "I'm a bit tired after the battle, and this prophecy isn't helping matters. Not only is my mate this annoying, snotty pureblood shit who can do funny things with water, but if this prophecy can be trusted, if we don't mate, the whole bloody world is going to come to an end. It's just a lot of pressure at one time, you know?"

_I know, Harry. That's why I'm here. If you ever have a problem, tell me and I'll do my best to help you with it. Now go find this annoying, snotty pureblood shit and start working it out. You can rage and bitch and moan later, but whether you like it or not, you have a job to do. _

Harry snorted. He didn't want to think about it, but she was right. "Fine. I'll talk to you later, Arwen."

_Goodbye Harry. _

_**SEVEN**_

Snape and Malfoy walked back into the room Harry was in at the same time. He glared at both of them, and Malfoy was content to glare back, so Snape broke the silence. "I trust you summoned your book, Draco?"

"Yes. She gave me the prophecy, but she said it wouldn't be complete without the other half. If Potter isn't as hopelessly inadequate as we all think, then he should have his half by now."

Snape turned to look at Harry. "Well do you?"

"Yeah, I have mine."

He sat down with a heavy sigh and prepared for the worst. "Let's hear them."

A/N: Hope you liked. The alerts are appreciated, but I crave reviews. PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did, you wouldn't even know he existed. That's how selfish I am.

A/N: Can you believe we made it to chapter six? Thanks for sticking by me. I love all of you for it!

Betaed by the beautiful and wonderful WinterPoem13, who is in my opinion, my biggest fan. She truly is my goddess of wisdom. Love you sweetheart!!

Chapter 6

_**ONE**_

Severus pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink pot, and finally an old text book to lean on and prepared to copy the prophecies onto it so that they could compare notes on them. "Ok, Mr. Potter, your half please."

Harry looked up sharply, as if he hadn't expected to go first. "Why me? What can't Malfoy go first?" he asked, pouting petulantly.

"Do you have a reason as to why you feel the need to give me your half of the prophecy after Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked calmly. He already knew the answer, so he saw no reason to let himself be stressed about it. Harry wouldn't have an answer, so he would have to give his half first or resign himself to appearing foolish and immature. Those were the only two possibilities, but Severus was sure he would choose the first, if only to prevent Draco from throwing it back into his face at a later date.

Sure enough, Harry stared blankly at Snape for a few seconds before sighing resignedly and pulled out his Book so he could give the precise wording of the prophecy. He read it out loud slowly so that Snape's quill could copy it down and then snapped his book closed and looked at Malfoy expectantly.

Draco refused to react to the expectant gazes the two men were throwing at him. He would never volunteer information. If they wanted it, they would have to ask him and he would then deliver it. As silly and inconsequential as it might be in a scenario such as this one, Malfoys did have their principles and if he continued to abandon them in "small situations," then it would become a habit and he would forget to employ them in larger situations. No, it was best if he kept to his routine, and right now, that involved engaging in a staring contest with the other two men in the room. Eventually, one of them would crack and ask him for the half that was given to him. He still refused to call it "his" half of the prophecy; that was about as conclusive as saying the prophecy was really about him and if he did that, he might as well remove his clothes now and get on his knees for Potter, for everyone knew that was the inevitable end. Until they could prove to him, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the prophecy was truly about him, he refused to claim it and any of the fallout that might come from it.

Harry cracked first, as was expected. Severus, a Slytherin through and through, immediately recognized the game that Malfoy was playing, and he would be damned if he gave into the inconsequential and immature Malfoy brat. It was just as well that Harry was there, or they would have been locked in that staring contest for hours without achieving anything. It was the Slytherin way: don't give any quarter, even if it helped you out in the long run. Alas, being cunning and ambitious didn't necessarily mean that you had to be intelligent.

"So, are you gonna give us your half, Malfoy, or do you want us to beg?" Harry growled.

Draco snorted. "No need to debase yourself further, Potter. I was only waiting for you to ask me for it, and now that you have, I would gladly give you the part of the prophecy that was entrusted to me," he finished, a cold smile planted firmly on his face. One thing that was for sure was that Potter was predictable to the very end, and just as Draco assumed, he flushed darkly, a scowl appearing on his face. "You look upset," he began, "and if you can't control yourself, then maybe you should go to your rooms and leave the grown up business to the grown ups. You have been known to get others killed when you try to interfere. Wasn't Black enough of a lesson?" he finished snidely.

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and the temperature in the room escalated immediately. The very air around Harry began to crackle ominously, and Draco could feel the hairs on the back of his neck begin to burn slightly. Obviously, Severus could feel the same, because he snapped "Control yourself, Potter! Are you really that immature and insecure that you would allow a few petty insults from Mr. Malfoy to upset you?"

That was exactly the wrong thing that Severus could have said, because it only served to upset Harry even more. He hadn't said anything as of yet, but he didn't need to. The color of his eyes, the dark scowl on his face, and the heat radiating off of him in waves spoke volumes. They were dealing with a very angry Fire Starter, who still didn't have a modicum of control over his powers.

Severus sighed, evidently exasperated. If those two continued to get at each other's throat, there was no way the three of them would survive the summer. One of them was obviously going to kill the other, and take Severus with them. Even though his meager existence was uneventful and lonely at times, he still desired to live. "Draco, please calm your mate. You must apologize and attempt to soothe him or he will very likely destroy us all."

_**TWO**_

Draco was wondering what was going through his head when he decided to provoke a young Fire Starter who had no control over his powers, but knew enough to use them. Entering into an altercation with Potter would most likely prove fatal, yet he did it anyway. And then Severus dropped that bombshell on him: he had to be the one to calm Potter. It was only fitting, he supposed, that he had to soothe the beast that he had purposely awoken. The irony wasn't lost on him either. It was ridiculous that on most days, it had been impossible to get a rise out of Harry, and now that he could finally irritate the stoic Gryffindor, the bloody boy had powers beyond his wildest dreams and could char him to a crisp for even looking at him wrong.

He sighed heavily. While he wasn't an idiotic Gryffindor who rushed headlong into a battle without stopping to consider the consequences, he wasn't a coward either, but at the moment, all he felt like doing was running away and hiding from the big bad man that was currently becoming a ball of fire. Severus was right, he thought as he sighed again. If he didn't do something, he might as well sign his own death warrant. Potter was going to kill them both.

He steeled himself for the immediate pain and reached for Potter's arm, which was currently covered with angry looking red flames. To his surprise and his delight, he passed right through it without being harmed and was soon touching Harry's skin. It was really soft and the hairs on his arm tickled the palm of his hand. He heard Potter say something, but he didn't catch it, so he deemed it inconsequential. The part of him that wanted him to submit to Potter sighed contentedly, happy that he was finally touching his mate without the intention to hurt him. He proceeded to stroke his arm lightly, ignoring the purring beast inside him. It was only to save his life, he continued to remind himself, as he whispered calming words into his mate's ear. Potter still hadn't turned to face him, so he aligned himself until his chest was touching Potter's back and continued to stroke both arms, still asking his mate to calm down.

In the back of his mind, he registered that the temperature in the room had gone down considerably and he was no longer in danger of being fried to a crisp, but he didn't let go of Harry's arms. He didn't want to. He liked the feel of Harry against his chest, his hands on his mate's arms, their breathing almost synchronized, both inhaling and exhaling at the same time. There was that spicy scent of cinnamon and sandalwood again, and it was comforting him, coaxing him into this relaxed state, but Draco found that he didn't mind. This had to be what his mother was talking about, the bliss you could only achieve while in the arms of your mate. He had waited a lifetime for this, but now that he had it, he found that he couldn't wait anymore.

He slowly turned Harry around without letting him go and stared into his eyes. They were heavy lidded, and were now a deep burgundy color, a clear indication that he was relaxed and at ease. For the first time, he was struck by how amazingly gorgeous the boy in front of him was. His face was perfectly formed, from his brow straight to his strong jaw. He couldn't believe that the fates had gifted him to Harry, but for the first time, he was glad. Somehow, he knew that the impressive creature in front of him would never harm him, and would always take care of him. Suddenly, the world didn't look like it was out to get him anymore. He reached up and grabbed Harry's face, casually rubbing his thumb against his cheek and chucking slightly when Harry arched into his touch. He pulled the face toward him, noting that there was no tension in the body attached to it, and casually brushed his lips across Harry's. Once, and then twice, and on the third time, the world fell apart, and there was only the smell of cinnamon in the air, the taste of fire on his lips and darkness.

_**THREE**_

Harry couldn't remember another time he had been this upset in his entire life, but hearing Malfoy throw Sirius' death back into his face enraged him. Maybe it was because it was partially true, he did blame himself for Sirius's death on most days, or maybe it was hearing Malfoy talk about it so casually when he knew nothing about the man, but all he knew was that something inside him snapped. Everything inside him was demanding that he punish the foul and loathsome individual beside him, and for once, the part that demanded that he mate with Malfoy agreed. Even that part of him realized that his errant mate should be disciplined, and Harry was the perfect person for the job.

It was different from the Rage this time. He wasn't completely overtaken by the Fire, and he retained his mind so that he could control his own thoughts and actions. That was where the differences ended. There was still the heady rush of power flowing through his veins and the intensity of it was the same, but the fact that he could feel it made it even more breathtaking. It almost made him want to howl from the pleasure it gave him. He felt invincible, like he was on top of the world, and he reveled in it for a few moments before he remembered his task and turned to seek out his mate.

All he saw was Severus, who seemed to be cowering in fear of him. It honestly wasn't a good look for him, and he was about to tell him that when he felt a tentative touch on his arm. He paused immediately, wondering whom it could possibly when the amazing and awe-inspiring scent of fresh rain assaulted him and he knew exactly who it was. "Draco," he breathed, unable to hold it in. All thoughts of punishing his wayward mate left his head. There was only the two of them and the feeling of Draco's questing fingers on his skin. He heard Draco continuously tell him to calm down, repeating himself over, and he couldn't bring himself to tell him that he was calm. He didn't want to do anything that would interfere with his mate's caresses.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt the boy next to him shift until he was directly behind him, now touching both arms and Harry could barely breathe for the pleasure that his mate's voluntary touch was causing to course through him. If he was a bit more detached, he would have realized that what Draco was doing wasn't anything particularly spectacular, but he couldn't explain why his touch had such an effect on him. He merely accepted it, accepted the fact that Draco could move him in ways that others could not. This had to be what Dumbledore was talking about when he said that life was worth living when you had your soul mate. Did he really deserve a gift as precious as Draco Malfoy? The fates gave the blond to him, and at the moment, he couldn't think of a time when he had ever been happier.

While it was near impossible for him to think through the drug like haze that his mate's touch inflicted, he found himself reminiscing idly. If he knew that this was what was waiting for him if he had accepted Draco's offer of friendship on the train all those years ago, he would have done it instantly. All that time wasted, all the fights and insults, and it all came to naught. This was what they were destined to be, and Harry could feel it. Draco was made for his touch, just as he was made to be touched by the blond. There was no fighting it, and once he realized it, he felt much more content and relaxed.

Out of the blue, he felt himself being turned until he faced the flushed face of the Slytherin. His normally sky blue eyes were now a dark blue, the color of the sky when the moon was shining in full force. His cheeks were rosy red, a light sheen of sweat shone on his face, his lips were parted and he seemed to be breathing heavily. Harry wanted desperately to kiss him at that moment, and he nearly did until he felt Draco's hands on his face. He leaned into that touch, groaning like a bitch in heat, but he couldn't have cared less. This was his mate, and he would never harm him. And then those hands were pulling his face closer to his, until he could taste the sweetness of Draco's breath and he was drowning in the scent of rain. When those lips touched his, he nearly cried at the beauty of it, and then he did it again and Harry let one tear fall. At the third time, he was ready to grab Draco and snog him senseless, which was the proper way to kiss, when the darkness came out of nowhere and overtook him, leaving only the scent of water falling, but it was more than enough for Harry.

_**FOUR**_

Severus growled slightly when he saw the two bodies on the floor. Of course the two idiots he was stuck with couldn't do anything right. He told Draco to calm him, not to touch him! There were other ways to soothe a skittish animal, which was exactly the way Harry was behaving. A kind word or two, palms open in a gesture of surrender and soothing noises was all that was needed, and then Harry would be in a perfectly rational state and they could go back to their work on the prophecy. But he was dealing with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and anyone with a shred of common sense would have told him that mixing a cunning Slytherin with a mental defect (not really, but thinking about Draco in this way made Severus feel better) and an idiotic Gryffindor with no sense of self preservation was a sure recipe for disaster. But, Severus Snape, Potions Master Extraordinaire and Self Proclaimed Miracle Worker, was sure that he could handle it.

Now, sitting on the couch with one half of the prophecy next to him and two prone bodies in front of him, he wasn't so sure. How was he going to train both of them and guide them into a relationship that was inflicted upon them without losing his sanity and effectively killing them all was beyond him. He sighed sadly. He had gotten himself into his mess, and apparently, it was his duty to get them all out of it.

He picked up the half of the prophecy he had managed to get before this fiasco occurred and began to read through it thoroughly. Even though this was only his first read, it was very obvious that this half was truly about Harry. The line about 'seeking to hide from his fame' threw him for a bit, but then he remembered his Legilimency and Occlumency sessions with Harry, and he remembered seeing a young boy who hated the masses for pressuring him and for wanting so much from him. Yes, it was obvious that the boy didn't want all the attention inflicted upon him. Everything else fell into place, especially about the bit about Voldemort and the eyes the color of grass. And if this half referred to Harry, the other half definitely referred to Draco. Although Harry was incredibly powerful, the notion of having more than one soul mate was ludicrous and foolhardy. That meant that Draco was implicated in the second half, whether he wanted to be or not. And as soon as he could get his hands on those lines, he would put together a plan to save the world and to save those monstrous boys from themselves.

_**FIVE**_

Harry felt himself coming to for the second time in less than 24 hours. 'What was it about Malfoy that kept making him faint?' he thought idly for a few seconds before the memories of what had just transpired between them flooded back to him. The memories of Draco's hands on his skin, and then that kiss. He couldn't lie to himself, that kiss was exquisite. But it was as dangerous as it was amazing. He couldn't let himself fall for a boy, and a junior Death Eater at that. He wasn't gay at all, he wanted to grow up and marry Ginny and have a bunch of red headed Potter ankle biters running all over the place. There was no room in his plans for a blond haired sex god with eyes the color of midnight when he was at ease. And there certainly wasn't room in his plans for falling for this blond haired sex god when he had things to do and prophecies to fulfill. No, it was best to continue on as if this had never happened and go on about his business.

Besides, there was no way Draco wanted him that way. That kiss had to be a fluke. There was no way Draco wanted him bad enough to be that gentle and loving with him. It was some outside source, it had to be. Harry didn't know what he was going to do if it wasn't.

Meanwhile, next to him, said blond haired sex god was also stirring. While Harry's attitude was pensive, Draco was furious. How could he have been that weak to give in to baser instincts that he hadn't even known that he possessed?! There was no way he wanted to kiss Potter, just like there was no way he actually enjoyed the act. There was only one explanation for this: Potter had performed some weird spell on him when he wasn't looking to make him think that he wanted the half blooded prat. He nodded, feeling vindicated. That had to be the only explanation for it. Potter cast a spell, and he couldn't fight the effects of it since Potter was a very powerful wizard in his own right. Because of the spell, he found himself drawn to the gawky and spotty git across from him and that's why he kissed him. It all made perfect sense now. It was almost as if Harry raped him. He didn't give him any choice as to whether he wanted to kiss the boy or not! He took that choice away, and Draco wanted answers as to why.

He pulled his wand surreptitiously and whirled around to face Potter, pointing it at the boy's throat. He watched his eyes carefully, looking for a flash of guilt or remorse of something, but all he found was surprise, slight fear, questioning, and underneath it all, anger. That upset Draco even more. What right did Potter have to be angry? Was he mentally raped? No, he was not! Draco was the only one who had the right to be angry.

"What the fuck did you do to me, you fag?" he hissed venomously. Harry looked taken aback, and the anger seemed to grow but Draco couldn't have cared less. "You're a sick fuck Potter. Now tell me what spell you cast on me?"

Harry finally found his voice. "What are you talking about, Malfoy? I didn't do anything to you."

"So you didn't put a mind controlling spell on me to make me want to kiss you? Because I can assure you that that was not something I'd ever do on my own. So you had to have done something to me."

Harry stared at Draco incredulously, before he began laughing mirthlessly. "I didn't do shit to you. If I really wanted to kiss you, I would have done it myself, spells be damned. No, you did this on your own, and I had nothing to do with it. It was solely your decision," he finished, meeting Draco's angry eyes without flinching.

"I'm afraid you are incorrect, Mr. Potter," Severus' voice called to them as he approached the two boys.

Draco smirked triumphantly, while Harry's face fell. "So I'm right, aren't I? He did do something to me?" Draco asked.

"No, that's not necessarily true either. He didn't do anything to you, but you didn't make the decision to kiss him on your own either."

Harry and Draco looked at him, twin expressions of exasperation on their faces. "So what happened?" they asked at almost the same time.

"You two might want to sit down in a comfortable place. This might take a while."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: The One and Only Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because an evil woman named JKR stole him from me and attempted to obliviate me afterwards. She failed at that, but she got the copyright and I got zilch. Still bitter about that. . .

A/N: Lucky number 7! Thanks for sticking with me through this. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. It's a win-win situation, n'est-ce pas? I'm sorry about the cliffhanger in chapter 6, but every author needs to do one at least once, and that was my attempt at it. Anyway, betaed by the illustrious WinterPoem13, who is in fact, my shero!! On with the story. . .

Chapter 7

_**ONE**_

Severus sat calmly on his couch as he waited for boys to find seats. Of course, being the immature brats that they were, they chose seats on opposite sides of the living room. Draco sat perched on the love seat against the door, legs stretched as if to ward off any company, while Harry sat on the floor near the entrance to the private room, legs folded. Severus sighed. They weren't going to get anywhere unless he forced the two boys past their comfort zone. He pulled out his wand and transfigured the table in front of him into a chair that was big enough for two people to sit on, but small enough so that the two people would have to touch slightly in some places. He glared at the two boys and then pointed at the chair. "Sit. Both of you."

Draco looked as if he was going to protest but when he saw Harry get up with a longsuffering sigh, he merely followed suit and sat down on the sofa next to Harry. Of course, it worked exactly as Severus designed it. The two boys could sit comfortably, but their shoulders, thighs and elbows constantly came into contact with the other no matter what they tried. Severus sat and watched while the two boys spent a few seconds trying to come up with a solution to this problem. It was obvious that they were uncomfortable sitting that close to each other, and after a few minutes of watching the exercise in futility, Severus decided to put the poor boys out of their misery.

"Is there a reason why the two of you can't just sit there without squirming?" he asked, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

They merely glared in response, Harry going as far as to flip Severus off. Draco, a pureblood through and through, would never do something as common as that, but he was seriously entertaining the thought at the moment. "He makes me uncomfortable. I don't want to sit next to him. He's an annoying and obnoxious half-blooded Gryffindor prat. He is everything I was instructed to stay away from. His very presence upsets me," Draco finished, his voice beginning to get more and more high pitched. Harry transferred his glare from Severus to Draco in response.

Severus shook his head, smiling slightly. "I don't think that's necessarily true, Draco. Perhaps you should tell me the real reason why Mr. Potter makes you uncomfortable, as you put it."

Draco blushed slightly, upset that Severus had called his bluff. "Obviously, you know more than you are letting on. Why can't you just tell me what the problem is and then we can work on fixing it?" he asked.

Harry answered, his response cutting Severus off. "Because, he's a slimy Slytherin just like you, and they always have a hidden agenda. He isn't going to tell us anything unless you answer his question. Isn't that right, Severus?"

Severus seemed surprised that Harry could read him that well, but he quickly recovered. "Very astute, Mr. Potter. My answer is dependent on Draco's, so the faster we get it, the faster we get more information."

Draco nodded and summoned all the courage he had. "I don't want to sit next to him because part of me wants to kiss him and to touch him and to make him comfortable. That part of me doesn't even care if I'm okay, it seems to only care about Potter's needs. And if we're sitting this close, it would be very easy for me to touch him, and to be perfectly candid, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop if I start," he finished pathetically, a solitary tear sliding down his cheek.

Harry blanched at the normally vague and cunning Slytherin's abject honesty. A quick glance at Severus's face showed that he felt the exact opposite. It became apparent that he was just playing them, he obviously knew how Draco would react to such a question, and he probably knew how the rest of the conversation was going to go from there.

Sure enough, he nodded. "That sounds about right. And you, Mr. Potter? How does sitting next to Mr. Malfoy make you feel?"

Harry snarled at Severus's now evident manipulation of the situation. "Right now, I'm upset at you because you upset my mate, but I'm torn because I still want to comfort Malfoy. He's distressed and all I want is to make that go away. I want to hold him, and wipe his tears away and tell him how much he means to me. I want him to touch me and let me know that he feels the same way. And I want to kiss him. I want that the most. That clear enough for you, Snape?"

Severus nodded, seemingly unnerved by the Gryffindor's hostility. "It is as I feared. The soul bond between you is manipulating your feelings for each other." He noticed that they were about to interrupt him, so he raised a hand to silence them. "Evidently, the two of you have very strong feelings for each other. It may not be positive, but you cannot deny that you strongly dislike each other, and the intensity is bordering on hate. Those feelings are recognized by the bond and are deemed inappropriate to say the least, and the bond also realized that those feelings are detrimental to a budding relationship. Because the two of you are so strong, the magic between you is stronger than it would be between the average couple, and it is capable of changing your feelings for each other until they align with your bond's idea of proper emotions. I, for one, see no cure for it. Your bond appears relentless in endeavor. What I recommend is that we all go to bed for now, seeing as it's well after three in the morning, and tomorrow we will discuss this problem as well as Draco's half of the prophecy. As long as you two don't make skin to skin contact, we should be safe for the remainder of the night. If that is agreeable to the both of you, I will be retiring now. Good night, Harry and Draco."

Without waiting for the boys' responses, he walked out of the room and headed to his private bedroom. He would have continued unchecked if a small thought hadn't interrupted him. "I fear I have neglected to give you the password to your rooms, Draco. It is _Divine Ocean_. Please do not forget it. Your stuff has already been taken there. Hogwarts' house elves are nothing if not effective. Now, I would appreciate it if you both left my rooms. I for one, am exhausted." He gave them his back again, hoping they'd get the hint this time and walked away.

Draco turned to Harry as Severus exited the room. He had no clue where his rooms were, much less how to use the password. He guessed that Severus had done it on purpose, to force them to have a semi-civilized conversation. Well, no need to disappoint dear Uncle Sev, he thought darkly. "I guess it's up to you to actually show me where my rooms are, Potter."

Harry looked at him and sighed. Up until Severus had mentioned it, he hadn't realized how bloody tired and exhausting this day was. So much had changed since his dinner with Severus and Professor Dumbledore, and it was only a few hours ago. It was mind boggling to say the very least. "Fine, Malfoy. Let's go."

They walked out of Severus' rooms together, careful to leave at least a meter of space between them. They passed Harry's room, where Draco stopped to look at the battle on his door. Harry noticed the quizzical look on his face and decided to ask the question they were both thinking. "Who do you think would win a battle like that, Malfoy?"

"Isn't it obvious, Potter? There is no winner. They both lose." He paused and turned to make eye contact with Harry. "Just like we do."

Harry was once again struck by the Slytherin's blatant honesty. He expected some attempt at subterfuge, or at least a sarcastic comment. Anything but this direct and forward answer. The other Malfoy, he knew how to deal with. This one. . . well, it would be interesting to say the least. They continued the walk to Malfoy's room in uncomfortable silence, and both of them were glad when they reached Malfoy's door with the feuding yin and yang symbol. Harry waited until Draco murmured his password and turned to walk back to his rooms. "Goodnight, Malfoy," he said.

Draco smirked impishly at Harry's back. "What, no goodnight kiss?"

Harry whirled to lock eyes with the blond. "Don't tempt me," he whispered sadly, and then continued to walk away, leaving Draco standing there dumbstruck.

_**TWO**_

Draco walked into his rooms, still surprised at Harry's last retort. He had no clue that the bond was affecting him as deeply as it was affecting Draco. It was almost as if there was no way around a physical relationship with the scarred Gryffindor. Everywhere he turned, there was some new influence encouraging him to go ahead and do it with Harry. It was had to distinguish his feelings for Harry and the feelings the bond was forcing him to have for Potter, and that in itself was infuriating. If he knew that this Elemental inheritance was going to come with this much baggage, he would have prayed to every deity he had ever heard of to spare him the stress. Honestly, power wasn't as useful or inviting when there were this many stipulations on it.

He turned to survey his rooms for the summer. It appeared to be comfortable, and the blue and white color scheme seemed to calm him. He walked through his siting room and found that the doors led to a study, a bathroom with a giant bath, and a bedroom. The sight of the giant bed in the center of the room reminded him how drained he was after the activities of the previous day, and so, he gratefully walked into the room, noting the walk-in closet and stained glass windows with images of the horizon and mermaids on them. He allowed himself a minute of the most undignified and un-Malfoyish behavior ever and flopped on the bed, sighing happily. The midnight blue coverlet was made of silk and the pale blue sheets underneath were made from fine cotton. They were almost exactly like the sheets he had at home.

Too tired to even contemplate changing his clothes and putting on pajamas, he merely banished his clothes until all he had on was his underpants, and scrambled under the sheets. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he blissfully fell into oblivion. What he didn't notice that Harry's name was the last thing on his lips before he faded from consciousness.

_**THREE**_

Harry couldn't believe Draco's audacity. After all that Severus had told them about the bond that was growing between them, he still went and made a joke about kissing. Didn't he realize what could happen once they started touching each other? Didn't he realize that once they started, it would be near impossible for Harry to stop until they completed their bond? Did Draco want Harry to rape him? No, it was best for Harry to keep his distance, even though he wanted to give in and give Draco the kiss he asked for.

He stopped to stare at his door and realized that Draco was right. There was no way for either the serpent or the lion to come out of that battle alive. Just like there was no way either Draco or Harry would live very long if they didn't stop fighting with each other. That didn't mean that he was ready to jump into bed with the slimy Slytherin, or that Draco was any less of a git. It meant that Harry was willing to make an effort to get to know the other boy so that when the time came for them to actually have sex, they would have more of a relationship. Harry wasn't stupid, so he didn't expect it to be easy, but he hoped it was worth the effort.

He didn't even bother checking out his rooms for the summer as all he cared about was the bed that was bound to be lurking in his room. Sure enough, there was a beautiful four poster with a red silk coverlet on it just waiting for him. He pulled Arwen out of his pocket and placed her on a table, and then kicked off his shoes, pulled down his jeans, and pulled his shirt over his head before flopping into the bed. It was heaven, and he was sure of it. As per routine, he wished his parents a good night, before turning onto his side and falling asleep. His last thought was that Draco's pale skin would look magnificent against the backdrop of his red sheets.

_**FOUR**_

The next morning found Harry, Draco and Severus eating breakfast in the potion Master's sitting room. Although there was a bit of tension in the room, it wasn't as palpable as it had been before, and Severus, for one, was extremely grateful for that change in circumstances. Whatever conclusions the two boys came to last night, it had obviously affected them deeply and it seemed as if they were both making an effort to lessen hostilities.

Once the two boys were finished with their meals and a house elf cleared away the residue from their full English breakfasts, Severus summoned the sheet of parchment that bore Harry's half of the prophecy and looked expectantly at Draco. "May we have your half of the prophecy today, this time without the theatrics?" he asked snidely.

Draco nodded, seemingly nonplused. He retrieved Celeste from his pocket and reread the prophecy out loud for Severus' benefit. Once it was written down next to its counterpart, he quickly shut the book and placed it on the table. He locked eyes with Severus for a few seconds before leaning back in his chair. "I know you have to have at least a few conclusions from Potter's prophecy. Would you care to share them with us?" he asked, the polite question barely shielding a command.

Severus, who wasn't a novice at dealing with Malfoys as his best friend was Draco's father, wasn't fooled by the boy in front of him, nor was he inclined to fight with him. Letting Draco Malfoy think he had his way in this instance helped both of their causes, so he didn't see the harm in answering him right away. "First, I must tell you that I have absolutely no doubt that this prophecy is about you, Draco. After reading Harry's half last night, it became evident that it was speaking about him. There is no question in either of our minds. As it is impossible for an Elemental to have multiple mates, the other person has to be you. It is best that you come to terms with it now so that we can move on from here."

Draco wasn't as surprised as Harry and Severus expected him to be. "I began to make my peace with my predicament last night. I am working on accepting the bond between us because I have realized that it is foolish to try to fight it. This prophecy is a direct correlation to it, and therefore, I must accept it as well. It is foolhardy and a complete waste of time and energy to attempt to disagree with it, and if this prophecy can be trusted, it's dangerous as well. It is in my best interests to work with Potter so that we can save ourselves, and then the world."

Severus was both surprised and proud of his godson's maturity in this situation. "Well done, Draco. I am very proud of your maturity in light of the situation that you were thrown into. And you, Harry? Do you have anything to say?"

Harry, who had been lost in his own thoughts the entire time, was pulled back to their conversation at the sound of his name. "I've been thinking, Severus. What if the two prophecies are connected?" he began, talking rapidly and animatedly. "What if Voldemort is the evil that we have to save the earth from? I mean, at the rate he's going, most of the pure magical creatures will go extinct, and he's killing witches and wizards left and right. He's destroying forests in search of supporters of the Light, and he's upsetting the balance of nature with all the Dark magic he's using. He is the threat to Gaia, and that's what we are called to fight. It makes perfect sense now. I originally thought I had o fight two evils, all before I turned 21, but if they're the same people, then it makes everything so much simpler. Look at the other prophecy, the one that says- "

Severus cut Harry off as soon as it became evident that he was about to disclose valuable, and highly secretive information. "I believe, Mr. Potter, that it would be prudent to ask Mr. Malfoy to swear his allegiance to the Light, and to swear an Unbreakable Vow that nothing said in this room would be discussed further before you divulge information that even members of the Order do not even know."

Harry had the decency to look sheepish and to blush slightly, before turning to Draco. "So how about it, Malfoy? You wanna skip the whole kissing Old Snakeface's robe thing and switch over to the side of the Light?"

Draco studied Harry for a few moments, and then nodded. "If what you say is true, and the Dark Lord is truly the threat we have to save the world from, then I guess I can't be a Death Eater after all. The organization will have to cope without me."

Harry smiled brightly, and the force of it stuck Draco in the stomach. Why hadn't he realized that Harry was so alarmingly beautiful when he smiled? Even with the unfamiliar red eyes, the smile made his whole face light up, and it made Draco want to smile in response. "As for the Unbreakable Vow, I take it Severus will be our bonder?" Draco prompted.

"Of course, Draco. If you will please kneel, grasping hands tightly." He waited until they complied with his instructions and then looked pointedly at Harry, reminding him that he had to initiate the bond.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, understand that if you break any of the conditions of this bond, your magic, and as a result, your life, will be forfeit?"

" I do understand."

"Then let us begin. Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear to keep all information discussed in this room a secret?"

"I do swear."

Severus flicked his wand and a red rope of fire appeared over their joined hands, sealing them together.

"Do you swear to help our cause instead of hindering it?"

"I do swear."

A second rope joined the first.

"Do you swear to fight the Dark Lord Voldemort beside me, protecting me as I protect you?"

The final rope joined the other two, forming a complex knot that quickly faded away. Severus nodded at the two, and they rose in response, once again seating themselves in their original seat. "Now that the matter of the bonds has been resolved," Severus began, "Mr. Potter, you may continue."

"What was I saying? Oh yeah, the other prophecy says that I will have power that the Dark Lord knows not, and that's how I will defeat him. At first, I thought that the extra power would be the Elemental inheritance, but I realized that it couldn't be. By the first of September, the whole world is going to know that I'm a Fire Starter. Voldemort will find out in no time, and that rules it out as the power he doesn't know about. But what if it's Draco? No one knows we're you know, soul mates, yet and if we keep it a secret, no one will know. That way, when Voldemort's expecting to see only me on the battlefield, he'll get a hell of a surprise when he sees Malfoy next to me. Together, we might be able to get rid of him once and for all."

Severus looked intrigued by Harry's proposition. "It is an interesting concept, these prophecies being related. It would explain why there are two given about you, and both refer to some unknown element, which we can assume is Draco. For now, we will accept your proposition and begin training as a unit. If all goes well, your magic, and therefore your powers, will complement the others, making you stronger together than apart. That is directly mentioned in the prophecies of the Elementals, so let us focus on that and we will progress from there."

Harry and Draco nodded their agreement. "When do we begin training?" Draco asked.

"After lunch, I suppose. That gives you a few hours to talk to each other and to begin to work out some of your differences. I am well aware that it will be long and tiresome labor, but you two will never mate, much less join magics, unless you can get rid of your petty dislike for each other. I expect you two to go do that now. I demand some form of progress by lunch today. If I do not see any, I will be locking the both of you in the same room tonight, the bond be damned." With that, he rose from the table and walked in the direction of his potions lab, his robes billowing behind him.

Harry merely stared at the spot where Severus was sitting for a few minutes before he could bring himself to look at Draco. His blue eyes were wide and incredulous, surprise causing them to turn a clear aquamarine color. The normally pale face was flushed, but he appeared to be angry, rather than embarrassed. The darkening of his eyes cinched it, and Harry was hasty to speak to him before the situation could be potentially disastrous. "Look, Malfoy, we might as well make the best of this. We both know the bond won't permit us to spend a night together in the same room without doing stuff, so we might as well talk a little bit so we can convince Snape that we're at least trying to bury the hatchet. I'm willing to start over, since we don't really have a choice. What about you?"

Draco looked at Harry as if he was a new species of bug and he was wondering what sort of potions he could be used in. He held his stare until Harry began to squirm under it, before sighing loudly and holding out his hand. "Hello. I am Draconis Lucius Malfoy. I am the Water Bearer, heir to the Malfoy Estate and the Prince of Slytherin," he said pretentiously, just wanting to see how Harry would react.

Harry stared at him, eyes wide. They then narrowed slightly before he raised his hand and joined it with Draco's. "And I am Harold Jamison Potter. I am the Fire Starter, heir to the Potter and Black Estates, the Boy Who Lived, and the Gryffindor Sweetheart." He laughed a little when Draco's eyes snapped up to his in response to the last epithet. He knew a little about pureblood rituals, and knew that Draco was greeting him in the customary way pureblooded children were introduced to each other, which was why he took no offense to it. That didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with it at the same time.

"Very well, Harold Jamison Potter. It is an honor to meet you. In respect of joining my house to yours in the purpose of friendship, I grant you permission to refer to me from hereon as Draco."

"Thank you, Draco. Likewise, it is a privilege to make your acquaintance. In respect of joining my blood to yours in the purpose of comradeship, I grant you permission to refer to me from hereon as Harry."

Once the formalities were over, they released hands, and nodded to each other. "Wanna come with me to my rooms? We could talk a little there," Harry offered.

Draco nodded. "That's fine." He followed Harry out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.

_**FIVE**_

Under the pretense of preparing ingredients, Severus stood by the door to his potions lab, which gave him and ideal view of all that went on in his sitting room. Therefore, he was able to watch as the two boys completed the meeting ritual and walked out the door.

As he walked back to his brewing station, he couldn't help the slight smile that was tugging at his lips. "There may be hope for us after all," he murmured as he deftly chopped his ingredients. If they didn't kill each other before dinner today, then Albus owed him ten galleons. He could already imagine the things he was going to purchase with the money. He hoped the calming charms that he had interwoven with the fireproof wards in Harry's room were enough to hinder the aggression that the boys harbored.

'Only time will tell,' he thought. 'Only time will tell.'


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: Me!

Disclaimer: Not mine. End of story.

A/N: I absolutely refuse to even begin writing chapter 9 unless I get 10 reviews on this chapter. Maybe that will urge all of you that are just passing through to review. I need them, and I am well aware that I'm an attention whore. Sue me. Enjoy the chapter!

Betaed by my college sweetheart (lmfao), Winter.Poem13. She is the reason why I continue writing, if only just to put a smile on her face.

Chapter 8

_**ONE**_

Draco was presently surprised when he saw that Harry's room wasn't a garish mixture of Gryffindor reds and golds. It shouldn't have surprised him that it was decorated in reds, creams and neutrals. It suited his temperament, fiery reds interspersed with calming neutral tones. He followed Harry into the sitting room and threw himself onto a leather couch that seemed to be designed for his very body. The leather was supple and it gave easily until it fit the contours of his body. He could easily lie there for hours, just inhaling the scent of sandalwood that Harry gave off. He couldn't remember when he had been more at ease.

Harry glanced at Draco and smiled at the sheer bliss that he could see on Draco's face. It was surprising how quickly Draco let down his guards, and the openness on his face was refreshingly unexpected. It soothed the normally haughty curve of his brow and with the tension out of his jaw and his lips relaxed instead of curved into his trademark sneer, he was simply breathtaking. His hair wasn't slicked back, so it fanned around his face and a wisp of it was falling into his eyes. It was an awe-inspiring view and he just wanted to sit back and enjoy it.

He was loathe to interrupt the comfortable silence that the two had fallen into, so he also fell onto a couch, and closed his eyes, loving how the smell of rain seemed to follow Draco wherever he went.

They sat there without speaking for quite some time before the comfortable silence began to get a bit awkward. Harry sat up slightly so that he could see the tip of Draco's blond head and decided to break the silence between them. "So tell me, Draco. What's your favorite thing to do on a day like this?"

Draco sat up and regarded Harry suspiciously before he remembered that he was instructed to get to know Harry a bit better. Not wanting to provoke the Gryffindor and end the uneasy truce the meeting ritual seemed to have established, he resolved to just answer the question. "I don't really have days like this. I actually do have a very busy social calendar. But before we get to the small talk, shouldn't we clear up all the malice between the two of us? If we talk it out, we might be able to move past it and get on with this farce of a relationship."

Harry nodded. It was a very good idea, and he was a bit ashamed he didn't think of it first. "Ok, Draco. Maybe you could tell me why you were such a prat when we came to school that first year."

Draco snorted. "It was purely in retaliation to your own snobbish behavior. You completely rejected my offer of friendship on the train! What was I supposed to do, grovel for your affection? Not bloody likely! I'm a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, and not some mudblood who needs your praise. I had to save face, and to be perfectly candid, after the way you acted on the Express, I wanted nothing to do with you."

Harry stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Of course I rejected your stinking hand! You don't understand, do you? Life for the Boy Who Lived wasn't all that pleasant before September first of that year. My relatives hated me. They starved me and locked me in a cupboard without access to the loo on a regular basis. I never had much contact with other people, much less made actual friends. The only other people I ever met my age were Dudley's friends who only came over to beat me up once a week. My aunt had me home schooled because she was too ashamed of me. And then I met Ron Weasely, who was the first person ever to be kind to me, to actually speak to me without yelling. Ron was my first friend ever. And you, with your snobbish pureblood routine, insulted him in front of me. That automatically made you enemy number one in my book. You're the reason why I rejected Slytherin when the Sorting Hat was on my head!"

Draco had the decency to look sheepish during Harry's tirade. "I didn't know, and I guess I should apologize for my behavior. I also apologize for all the insults over the past six years. It was unbecoming of me, and I truly wish it didn't happen."

Harry nodded. "Fine. I accept your apology. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have responded every single time, and I shouldn't have started a few of those arguments with you. I guess we were a pair of hot headed and immature brats back then. I see no reason why we can't start over."

Draco snorted again. "That, Harry, is the understatement of the century. Now what is this about you rejecting Slytherin? How is that even possible? I thought the Sorting Hat made the decision for you."

Harry laughed. "It generally does, but I begged it not to put me in Slytherin. Right before I got here, I met you, and everyone was positive you were a little snakeling from the time you slithered out of Narcissa. And then, on top of that, Hagrid told me that all bad wizards came out of Slytherin. I definitely didn't want to go there, so I begged it to put me anywhere else. It decided on Gryffindor, and when Ron followed me, I knew it made a good choice."

"So let me get this straight. You turned down the noblest and greatest of Hogwarts' Houses because of me?"

"Essentially, yes."

Draco smirked. "I guess I've always been pretty important to you. You base your House on me and your friends on your mutual hatred of me. Admit it, you've always wanted me," he goaded.

Teasing an Elemental who was currently fighting the impressive urge to pounce on the delectable creature sitting across from him wasn't the smartest decision Draco could've made. The bond took that as an acquiescence to solidify the bind between them and flared into full awareness at Draco's comment, causing the need to mate to increase exponentially. They couldn't have fought it even if they tried. Harry's eyes darkened as they raked over the little bit of Draco's lithe body that he could see. He growled slightly, scaring Draco and exciting him at the same time. "I don't know about before, but damn it Draco, I want you now."

Draco's heart raced at the predatory tone of Harry's voice and he couldn't help it. He wanted to hear more of that dark and delicious voice. "What do you want from me?" he purred.

Harry's eyes widened at Draco's shameless flirting with him, and his groin twitched in response. The air around them practically sizzled as his arousal began to peak. "I want you flat on your back, on your knees, on top of me, any way I can have you as long as I can sink into your tight and hot arse. Sound good to you?"

Draco felt his skin flush at Harry's suggestive comments. "What would you do if I told you that you could have it right now? Would you come get it?"

"Fuck yeah," was Harry's terse response as he bounded off the couch and stalked over to his prey. Said prey, of course, had no objections.

_**TWO**_

Severus' wards were triggered to indicate a disturbance in the temperature or in the water content of the air in the boys' rooms so that he could avert any potentially disastrous tantrums and ensure that they all survived to see the beginning of the new school year. Of course, this meant that his wards were going haywire and it all pointed to an out of control Fire Starter. He snorted. Honestly, he didn't know why this surprised him. He had hoped that the two of them could get along long enough so that this wasn't necessary, but this clearly indicated that he expected too much from the brats.

He placed a temporary stasis charm on the potion he was working on and walked out of his rooms, locking and warding it with a swish of his wand. The wards clearly indicated that the disturbance was in Harry's room, so he crossed the distance between their rooms in a few long strides and spat out the password.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that awaited him. Draco was lying, spread eagled on one of the couches, lightly running his hands up and down his chest. His eyes were wide, his pupils were dilated, and they were locked on something. He followed Draco's line of vision and his jaw dropped when he saw Harry standing a few feet from Draco, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes undressing the Slytherin. Severus was helpless to do anything as Harry walked over to Draco and prepared to straddle him. The sight of the Gryffindor on top of his thin godson brought his back to his senses, and he quickly assessed the situation. "Down, Mr. Potter," he said, snidely.

Harry turned to lock eyes with him, and then grinned ferally. "That's a great idea, Severus." The poor potions Master was unprepared for the new rich and husky tone that Harry's voice had acquired and he squeaked. It was completely undignified, but he couldn't help it. Harry had the cheek to look amused at Severus' predicament, before dropping to his knees and crawling over to Draco. "No, really Severus, it's a great idea. Draco, you want me to get down? I can think of some incredible things I can do from down here. I can lick you from back to front and then do it all over again," he purred.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "How about you stop talking so much and put that mouth of yours to good use?" he countered.

Harry grinned widely, his eyes filled with dark intent. "Your wish is my command."

Severus watched in abject horror as the situation got out of control. He scanned the room frantically, trying to find a solution. Suddenly, a light bulb went on in his head, and he quickly conjured two large buckets of freezing water and poured it on the boys, hoping it would dampen their rampant ardor.

It had the expected effect on Harry. He howled his displeasure from on the floor and rolled around on his tan carpet, trying to get rid of the chill that seeped into his bones. Draco, on the other hand, howled for a completely different reason. The contact with his Element had only turned him on even more, and he began to writhe on the couch, trying to make his clothes evaporate with the water that was steadily vanishing. "Harry," he whined. "Severus got me all wet. Fix it, please. Come warm me up."

Harry glared at him from his position on the floor. "Fuck off, Malfoy. I'm cold and I'm bloody soaking wet. My erection has crawled into my body. I am so not in the mood."

The thought of his mate's displeasure acted as a dampener for Draco's arousal, and his erection faded. "I'm sorry, Harry. How can I make it better?" he asked, genuinely wanting to make Harry more comfortable.

"First, you can get rid of the evil bat that is still in my room. Then you can get me some dry clothes. And then you can dry me and dress me. That sound ok?"

Draco nodded, before turning to Severus. "You. Out."

Severus scowled at the impudent child in front of him before turning around and stalking out of the room. He really didn't get any appreciation for all the stress he went through, and he sure as hell hoped that Albus was paying him overtime for having to deal with the two boys that were assigned to him. Then again, no amount of galleons was worth the considerable amount of grey hair he was going to get out of this experience.

Once Severus was out of the rooms, Draco slid off the couch and found Harry's bedroom easily. The scent of him was more concentrated in there, and it took all he had to stop him from falling into the bed and inhaling the very essence of him. He expected Harry slept partially naked as that was the only way for the scent to be so strong. He found a trunk and began to rummage through it until he found a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt. Obviously, Potter needed to go shopping. It wouldn't do for the mate of a Malfoy to be seen in such tatty Muggle clothing, even if said mate was Harry freaking Potter.

He found a towel in the bathroom and then walked back out to Harry. The Gryffindor was still on the floor in the fetal position. Obviously, the frigid water had affected him deeply, probably because it was the exact opposite of his Element. He had to be able to deal with warmer water, as he still showered every day, but cold water seemed to make him positively sluggish. "Harry?" he called.

"Yeah, I'm alive. Bloody miserable, but alive."

Draco smiled at his rancor. "I brought clothes and a towel. Still want me to dry you?"

Harry shook his head. "The bond is still yelling for me to claim you. If you touch me, I'm gonna flip you over and bury myself in you."

"I don't mind," he murmured.

"Of course you don't, you shameless hussy. But I do want to delay the inevitable long enough for us to get to know each other a bit, you know?"

Draco nodded. "I guess that's a better idea. I don't want to lose my virginity to a complete stranger."

"Neither do I want to give my virginity to a complete stranger. So, if you can turn around for a bit, I can get dressed and then we can talk a bit more."

Draco nodded again and turned to face the wall. He heard the sound of clothes being pulled off Harry's body and he couldn't help but wonder what color Harry's nipples were and what that body looked like after six years of Quidditch. He slowed his breathing in an attempt to quiet his rampant thoughts and then sighed. He hoped this getting to know each other process-type-thing went by quickly, because he wanted to get shagged, and he wanted to get shagged now.

After a few minutes and a few mumbled curses, Harry told Draco he could turn around. The Gryffindor was standing right in front of him, arms outstretched. "Can I hold you for a bit? That might quiet the bond for a little bit, and I want to get used to the feel of you in my arms."

Draco didn't bother answering. He merely rushed into Harry's open arms. He reflexively tightened them around the slim body pressed against him and leaned in to smell the blond hair tickling his nose. Draco smelled like rain, but underneath was the sweet scent of flowers. It wasn't a girly scent at all, it suited the Slytherin. He smiled slightly, and it broadened when he felt Draco's arms tighten around him.

Draco was in heaven. Being held by Harry was amazing. It was comforting and arousing and everything rolled up into one gentle touch. He never wanted to leave those strong arms, and he felt as if Harry would protect him from the entire world when he held him like this. He looked up and found those red eyes were already trained on him. At first, the color disconcerted him for a bit as they were so similar to Voldemort's, but he shrugged it off. It was part of his mate and he accepted it just like he accepted the rest of him. "Kiss me, please," he whispered.

Harry didn't need to be asked twice. He lowered his head and brushed his lips across Draco's. He pressed a little harder and waited until the other boy responded by opening his mouth before letting his tongue invade the cavity. Draco tasted amazing, fresh and sweet and heady and so natural that it made his head spin. Their tongues danced, and he could tell that Draco wasn't fighting him. This wasn't a battle for dominance, this was Draco submitting to his touch and letting himself be kissed. If this was what being gay was all about, Harry found that he didn't mind as much as he thought he would have. He couldn't get enough of it, and it was only the need for air that separated the two.

Draco licked his lips, relishing the taste of Harry. He tasted spicy, but in a good way, and he tasted like man. That was the only way he could explain it. It was definitely something he would never tire of. "Don't let me go," he whispered.

"I never will. They'll have to pry you from my cold, lifeless fingers."

Draco shuddered at the image of Harry dead, but he quickly shook his head and got rid of the offending picture. "Do you think we can make this work?"

"Even if we didn't have to, I want to make this work. I think if anybody can, we can. I won't lie and say I'm already madly in love with you, but we can get there eventually if we work at it. Now, I don't want to let you go, so will you be comfortable sitting on my lap for a bit while we talk?"

Draco nodded, and so Harry sat the two of them down, letting Draco arrange himself until he was sitting sidesaddle on Harry's legs. He summoned a blanket from Harry's room to cover the two of them and then snuggled into his chest. "Harry, do you think we're moving too fast?" he asked.

"Sometimes I do, but then I remember that we're not doing anything physical yet. We're still getting to know each other, so right now, we're friends who kiss and hold each other. Nothing too serious right now. That make you feel better?"

"A lot, actually. Thanks."

"No problem. Would you mind answering a question for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why was it so easy for you to switch to our side? I was expecting a bit more of a fight, or at least a few more questions."

Draco sighed. "I never wanted to be a Death Eater. It was all about doing what my father said, and doing what was right for the family. It might not look it, but purebloods are all about family. All we have is our name, our reputation, and our fortune, and all of those things are tied directly to the family. You insult one and it's like openly declaring war with the rest. And you don't disobey the Head of the family. That automatically results in being disowned and cast out. I'm sure you noticed that Black's name was burned off of the family tree. That's what would have happened to me if I even thought about not swearing my allegiance to the Dark Lord. Personally, I don't think mass murder and mayhem is the right way to try to get your views across, and being tortured and kissing someone's robes isn't my idea of a good time, but that's just me."

"I had no idea. I honestly thought you were the perfect little Death Eater in training."

"Most people think that. I don't bother correcting them. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot?"

"Are you gay? I noticed you kept waiting for your female mate yesterday."

"Up until yesterday, I had not even thought of being with another man. I heard mate and marriage and just assumed that it would be with a woman. I've never had sex, and my only kiss before you was with Cho Chang fifth year, and it was disastrous. I can't say whether I'm gay or straight. All I know is that I like the way you smell, and I like the way you feel in my arms, and I like kissing you. I guess that just means I prefer Dracos."

Draco chuckled. "I think that's the best answer. And before you ask, I do prefer men. I never told anybody, but I never could see myself being with a girl, sexually. Mind you, I always thought I would be on top in such a relationship, but I'm not opposed to bottoming for you as long as you take care of me."

Harry's mouth became dry all of a sudden and he swallowed reflexively a few times. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Draco. When we're ready for that, we'll discuss that. But thanks for telling me."

They chatted amicably for a bit longer, discussing everything from taste in music to favorite Quidditch teams to favorite color. Surprisingly, Draco's favorite color was red, which made Harry choke on absolutely nothing. What wasn't surprising was that Draco's favorite animal was the snake, but the fact that Harry agreed with him on that floored him. They even argued for a bit over the merits of Muggle liquor. Harry was an avid fan of Bailey's while Draco was a Guinness person. Of course, Harry had to point out that Guinness was the most uncouth and uncivilized drink ever, which led to Harry being sucker punched by an angry Malfoy. This in turn led to an all out tickle war between the two. It ended with Draco being pinned by Harry, crying uncle while tears of mirth trickled down his cheeks. Harry kissed each one before flopping onto the blond underneath him. They dozed off within minutes.

_**THREE**_

That was exactly how Severus found them. Loathe as he was to wake them, he knew that they had to commence training today if they wanted to cover everything by the time school started. He walked over to the two slumbering teenagers and tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder. One bleary red eye opened and he regarded Severus skeptically. "Whaddyawant?" he asked.

"Lunch is in 10 minutes. Please meet me in my room in five. Don't be late." He walked out of the room without waiting for a response.

Harry nudged Draco and waited until he opened his eyes. "We gotta go eat with Snape. Get up, Draco."

The Slytherin nodded in response and stretched languidly, causing certain parts of his anatomy to come into contact with Harry's. Harry groaned and bit his lip to try to keep it in, but Draco had already heard it. He blushed sheepishly, and pushed Harry off of him. "Come on, let's go eat."

Harry merely groaned in response and opened the door for his mate. "After you."

"You just wanna look at my arse while I walk," he retorted, swishing his hips a little bit more than normal for Harry's benefit.

Said Gryffindor didn't even bother denying it.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: Moi!

Disclaimer: Not mine. No own. No sue.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I felt so special! I'm sorry this took so long but I'm in the middle of packing so I can go away to uni on the 21st of this month, so there's not a lot of time left for me to write. But I'm back and I hope to get both 9 and 10 out before I leave for vacation in 6 days. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write. Last but not least, this chapter is unbeta'd because my email won't work on my cousin's retarded laptop. Therefore any mistakes made are my own, and I hope it doesn't interfere with the story itself. Wells, on with the story!

Chapter 9

_**ONE**_

Harry and Draco walked into Severus' room completely relaxed around the other. 'It was amazing what a few hours locked in a room with your worse enemy could do,' Severus thought darkly. Maybe they should lock Albus and the Dark Lord in a room. The two would either shag like bunnies or kill each other. Either one was an improvement, in Severus' humble opinion.

The three sat around a table identical to the one they sat at for breakfast, but rearranged the chairs so that they were close to each other. There was no need to leave wide gaps between them as they had all resolved whatever issues that were there in the past. It was a drastic improvement from the tension that was in the room during the morning. "Well, Harry and Draco, I must say that I am pleasantly shocked at the amount of progress the two of you have made. It seems that I do not need to lock you two in te same room after all. This will make training and all future discussions much easier. I must say that I am very proud of the two of you."

Harry and Draco flushed slightly under the praise of the normally dour Potions Master. He rarely threw out compliments and for Harry to receive them was a miracle. "Thanks, Severus. It was mainly your idea, but I must admit that the thought of reconciling with Draco had occurred to me once or twice. Naturally, that was right before he said something stupid or tried to hex one of my friends, so it never happened. I'm glad it did now. I need as much help as I can get now."

Severus nodded sagely. "You are right, Harry. Draco presents a source of power that is necessary to the war front. Not only does he supplement your powers and add to your magical strength, alone, he is still a formidable foe in any battle. Knowing the amount of magic at his disposable makes me feel a little less apprehensive about fighting alongside him. However, neither of you would be any match for the Dark Lord unless we begin training. So, finish up your meals and meet me in the room adjacent to the bedroom. I've set up a training facility of some sort, and we will begin working in there. I expect to see you in no more than 15 minutes." With that, he rose from the table and walked toward the room he had indicated.

Harry watched, wide eyed, as Severus removed his robes while he walked. Underneath, he had on a pair of fitted leather trousers in a chocolate color, and the sleeves of his form fitting cream shirt were rolled up to the elbows. Harry could see the muscles in his legs ripple with every step the man took, and he enjoyed watching the way the muscles of his arse flexed and relaxed as he walked. He couldn't look away from the sight, and had only managed to return his attention to his food when the man was out of sight. Harry's skin was flushed slightly, and his heart beat a bit faster than normal, but aside from that, no one would know that he was thinking inappropriate thoughts about a man that was twice his age. 'I am not attracted to men,' he thought. 'I just have a healthy appreciation for beauty, and Severus' body is a work of art. That is exactly why I am attracted to Draco. He has a perfect face.' He continued to repeat this to himself as he finished his sandwich and crisps.

Draco, on the other hand, stared at Harry while Harry stared at Severus. His eyes narrowed as he saw the blatant way Harry regarded their teacher, and jealousy flared in his chest at the thought of Harry wanting Severus more than he wanted Draco. Deep down he knew it was impossible, Elementals had only one mate, and they couldn't be with anyone else or the pain would drive them crazy. Logically, Draco knew that Harry couldn't be with anyone else. But that didn't stop him from wanting someone else, did it? No, there was nothing that said that he couldn't desire someone else's body. This simple thought sent the submissive part of Draco's poor mind into overdrive. 'What if he's imagining that he's fucking that greasy bat when he's inside me? Or what if he never sleeps with me because he only wants Severus? What am I to do then?' Draco honestly couldn't remember a time when he had been so miserable, but all he wanted to do was curl up in his nice, warm bed in his nice, blue room and ignore the rest of the world. Right now, that seemed like a very good idea.

Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest that came out of nowhere. Apparently, the fledgling bond allowed Harry to detect some of Draco's emotions whenever it saw fit, and the bond definitely decided that Harry needed to see some of Draco's sadness and self pity. After the brief insight into what his mate was feeling, Harry doubled over in pain. What could have caused that to appear so quickly? They were so happy when they were in the room together. What could have happened to upset Draco that he hadn't seen? "Hey, Draco. What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Harry's heart near stopped when Draco raised his head. The abject misery in those normally shining blue eyes made him want to cry himself. He had no clue the bond could affect him this way, but Draco's sadness was quickly becoming his own and he needed to do something fast or they would both be emotional wreck when they were supposed to be training. He scooted closer to his mate and held Draco's face in his hands. "Tell me what's the matter, Dray."

At that, the dam broke loose. "You don't want me!" he wailed. "You want Sev'rus and I'll never be good enough for you because you want the tall and lanky and greasy bat and you'll never want me and I'm gonna die alone because I can't have anyone but you and I don't want anyone but you and . . . "

Harry silenced his tirade with a well-placed kiss and waited until all of Draco's ruffled feathers were soothed before pulling back. "I don't want Severus, Dray. I only want you. You're the only one for me, and you know that."

Draco sniffled tiredly, and shook his head. "It's only the bond that's making you say that. You don't even like me."

Harry smiled at the distraught blond. "I like you plenty, Draco, and I'm sure I'll like you even more if you give me the opportunity to get to know you a bit better. And you know as well as I do that it's the bond that's making you feel threatened. You know that if you think this through logically, there's no chance in hell I'll turn you down for Severus."

Draco nodded. "I guess."

"Now dry your eyes, fix your face with a charm or spell or whatever, and let's go see Severus before he comes to get us." Harry nodded his approval as his directions were quickly followed, and then stood, extending his hand toward Draco. The blond quickly took it and together they walked to the room where Severus awaited them.

_**TWO**_

Severus was about to become impatient when his errant proteges walked into the training room. He was used to seeing through his godson's spellwork, and so he was able to see the traces of Draco's sadness without much difficulty. His eyes narrowed as they raked over Harry, trying to discern any of the same sadness. He could find no traces of it, but he chose not to remark on it. If Draco went through the effort to cover his feelings from Severus, then he would leave well enough alone until it was time for him to deal with it. And deal with it, he would.

"Nice of you two to join me. Now, today we will be covering the basics of Elemental training. First, we will begin with meditation. Which one of you can tell me why we meditate?" he asked, already in lecture mode.

Draco answered before Harry could even think about the question. "We meditate so that we can control our minds, and as a direct result, our powers. If we can silence and clear our minds, we can ground our powers and it will be easier for us to use them."

Severus nodded. "Very good, Draco. Ten points to. . . Never mind. Harry, have you ever meditated before?"

"No, Sir," he began. "I think that's why I failed at Occlumency in my fifth year. I don't know how to meditate, so I don't know how to clear my mind. Maybe if you had bothered teaching me how to do something like that, it would've worked out a lot better."

Severus took Harry's comments in stride, partly because he didn't feel like fighting with the brat, and mainly because Harry was right. Most Wizarding children were taught how to meditate as soon as they could speak, and he had to be constantly reminded that Harry wasn't like most Wizarding children. "Point taken, Harry. I will attempt to teach you the basics before we go to the more difficult things. Once you've mastered the basic of meditation, I will separate the two of you and we will begin guided visualization. That will teach you how to harness your power."

Harry interrupted the professor. "Not to be rude or anything, Sir, but when will we get to the actual Elemental stuff/ can't fight Voldemort by controlling my breathing or something."

Draco laughed at the Gryffindor's simplicity. "We can't learn how to use our power until we can harness them. If we don't, you're as likely to burn yourself during the Rage as the Dark Lord, and if you don't, the strain of it will kill you before any of his Death Eaters do."

"Well said, Draco. Ten points to. . . I really should stop that. Harry, do you understand what Draco was saying?"

He nodded grudgingly. "So how do we do this meditation stuff anyway?"

Severus motioned to where he had set up three mats in the shape of a triangle. One was red, the other blue, and the last white. "You will sit on your respective mats. The colors were chosen to aid you in the grounding of your magic. Once we move past the initial phases of breathing, I will begin with Draco as he is more comfortable with this art, while Harry will practice what he has learned. Then we will switch. After that, we will break for dinner, and after we eat, we will do some reading and discuss Elemental history. Now, take your seats please."

Draco, a natural at meditation, sat on his mat gracefully. His position was the conventional pose one would adopt while meditating. He sat with his legs tucked under him, his open hands palm facing up on his knees, his back straight and his posture erect. Harry, on the other hand was clueless and sat there, awaiting further instruction.

Severus sat facing the two boys and smiled at Draco's instinctual adoption of the pose. It was obvious that he was trained well. "Harry, look at Draco, and try to do everything he does. Fold your legs, tucking your feet underneath them. Place your open hands, palms facing the ceiling, on your knees. Straighten your back, until you feel your spine adopting its natural alignment. That will be uncomfortable, as you are used to slouching, but you must have the correct posture." He watched while Harry struggled to follow his directions, and once he had done so to Severus' satisfaction, he prepared to move on.

"This is the lotus position, and this is the pose you must always adopt before attempting to meditate. Now, we will begin the breathing. Close your eyes, the both of you." He waited until they both closed their eyes, smirking at the skeptical expression on Harry's face, and then continued. "The point of this exercise is the center yourself and to release all the tension you hold on to without even realizing it. To achieve this, all you must do is follow my instructions and focus on the sound of my voice."

Severus dropped his tone to the lower, huskier one he normally used for bringing people under. "I want you to inhale for three counts and exhale for three counts. Inhale, one, two, and three. Exhale, one two and three. Inhale, one, two, and three. Exhale, one, two, and three. Continue inhaling and exhaling according to that rhythm, maintaining the count in your head. On your inhale, feel the air traveling across the three regions; your nose, your lungs and then your diaphragm. On your exhale, feel it leaving your diaphragm, traveling through your lungs and throat, and then exiting through your mouth. With each exhale, you get rid of all the tension and impurities that dwell in your body. You let go of all that is holding you back, and you release all the negativities that darken your center. With each inhale, you take in clean new air, filled with positive thoughts and affirmations. You feel renewed with each breath you take, and all your depleted reserves find themselves refilled. Continue to breathe, relaxing every part of your body as you do so. Inhale deeply and exhale deeply. Feel yourself entering a state of relaxation, of supreme ease. When you find your place, this is your center. Stay there, and enjoy the feeling of being centered."

He opened his eyes and watched his two young proteges. As this wasn't new to Draco, he looked perfectly relaxed, as if he was enjoying every minute of this exercise. Come to think of it, he did remember Narcissa telling him that Draco meditated on a regular basis. Harry, on the other hand, was attempting to relax. His posture was perfect, and his breathing was rhythmic and even. The only telltale sign that he wasn't as centered as Draco were his eyes. They were shifting beneath his lids, and it was very obvious that he couldn't get his racing mind to calm down. Guided visualization would be useless at this point if Harry couldn't master the basics. He sighed heavily. It seemed that they would have to do something else today, and continue to work on the meditation throughout the week.

"Now, feel your breathing begin to quicken. Leave your center behind and slowly come to the surface. Leave the tension behind you and come back to me, still focusing on the sound of my voice. Open your eyes, boys."

Draco appeared refreshed and relaxed, blue eyes bright and sparkling, while Harry just seemed confused, eyes a deep red and slightly shifty. "I take it that it didn't work the way you imagined it, Harry?" he asked.

"Not really, Severus. I couldn't relax. I did everything you said, but it just didn't work."

"That isn't a problem, Harry. It takes some people weeks to master meditation, so I honestly didn't expect you to get it in a day. So, instead of progressing to the guided visualizations as I planned, we're going to work on your spellwork. As both of your magical levels increased, we will begin with smaller spells and work our way up."

Draco appeared to be unhappy with the turn of events, if his dark eyes were any indication. "Can't I do the visualizations by myself, Uncle Sev? I was really looking forward to it."

"It will not be wise for me to being training you without your counterpart being ready because we will immediately move on to mastering the element and you cannot attempt that without your mate. When Harry is ready, we will all move on."

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at the disappointment on Draco's face at this revelation, and he swore to work as hard as possible so Draco could never say that he was holding them back. He would try his hardest to master the technique so that they could move on. "So what spells are we going to be working on and why exactly? We already know that the magic we got will make us stronger. Why do we need to test it out?"

Severus smirked. "Perhaps you would like to demonstrate exactly why we need to test out your new powers. Perhaps, you can summon that stick on the opposite side of the room."

Harry looked at him as if he had grown another head, and shrugged his shoulders. If he wanted him to summon a stick, he would summon the stick. Whipping out his wand, he pointed at the stick and said clearly, "Accio stick."

No one was prepared for the consequences of his actions. Said stick came hurtling toward him with a speed and a force that surprised even Severus. Harry attempted to grab it and to slow its momentum, and as a direct result, he went flying with the stick until they both crash landed into the wall. Harry's head connected with the stone with a sickening thud and then slowly slid to the floor.

Draco was unable to contain his gasp at the thought of Harry hurtling through the air and walked over there as fast as dignity would allow him. When he arrived at Harry's fallen body, his heart melted at the smirk of the Gryffindor's face. "I guess we do need training, huh?" he murmured as he got up and dusted off his clothes.

Even Severus, who was several yards away, could hear Draco yelling like an angry fishwife and definitely not like the pureblood wizard that he was trained to be. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN BLOODY KILLED AND YOU'RE SMIRKING! I SWEAR TO GOD, ONE OF THESE DAYS, I'M GOING TO BEAT THAT IDIOTIC GRYFFINDOR ATTITUDE OUT OF YOU AND TEACH YOU HOW TO BE A PROPER SLYTHERIN WHO DOESN'T DO STUPID THINGS LIKE THIS JUST FOR KICKS! IF YOU EVER, EVER ATTEMPT SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Severus smirked at Harry when they approached him. The Fire Starter looked duly chastised, his normally vibrant eyes a dull burgundy. Draco, on the other hand, was positively glowing. His eyes were a bright and clear blue, and he looked like the cat who ate the canary, and then managed to get another one after that.

"You see, Mr. Potter, simple spells do not require large amounts of power, and if you do not learn how to monitor the amount of magic you feed a spell, a simple summoning charm can become potentially disastrous."

Harry nodded, his smirk back in full force. "I noticed. I wonder what my disarming spells look like now," he said, his expression full of mischief.

"That is not something we will attempt to figure out right now, unless you want to kill me or your mate."

Harry shook his head. "Guess not. So what spells are we gonna start with?" he asked, obviously eager to get to work.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, Uncle Sev. What are we working on first?"

Severus pulled out an old and dust book, and after a few evil dust bunnies that wouldn't leave, it became clear that this was _The Standard and Complete Book of Spells, Volume 1_. "We will go through almost everything in this book and then we will move onto the next level. First, Draco, please cast a lumos for me."

Draco pulled out his wand and clearly said the incantation. The room exploded with bright white light, with an intensity that none of them had ever seen before. It scaled his eyes through his eyelids and he fervently hoped he wouldn't have permanent damage to them. He quickly screamed "NOX!" in an effort to get rid of the light.

It worked, but all too well. That darkness spell sucked all the light clear out of the room and left them in darkness that rivaled the infernal red headed twins' Peruvian Darkness powder. Harry snickered in a corner at the trouble Draco was causing them and Severus was mumbling about not taking proper precautions before allowing the problematic teens to cast a spell. He lighted the room with a wave of his wand and looked at Draco's sheepish face.

"At least I didn't potentially kill myself like Harry did," he said, with a shrug.

Severus made no comment, but he shook his head. He had no idea what he was going to do with the teens in front of him. They couldn't master channeling their magic until Harry learned how to meditate and they couldn't work with their Elemental powers effectively unless they did the guided visualizations and they couldn't do those until Harry mastered meditation. It all came back to the same thing, he had to teach the Potter brat how to clear his mind.

"It seems we will need to focus of teaching Harry how to meditate before any of our practical exercises can be resumed. For now, you two will go to the study and read up on both Elemental history and how that has affected past wars, as well as meditation techniques. I will be in my lab, working on a potion that might aid you in your endeavors. After that, we will eat, and then we will return to this chamber and resume your training."

The boys nodded and walked out of the room. He wasn't worried about any confrontations between them, not like he was before. They seemed to have settled their differences in a remarkably short time, and the only thing he was worried about was that they would maul each other when he wasn't around. But that couldn't be helped. Unless. . .

"Harry and Draco, can you come here for a second, please?"

They trudged back in dutifully and looked at him expectantly. "I have come up with a solution for one of your little problems," he began. "As the two of you can't keep your hands off of each other, I, in my great and infinite wisdom, have decided to help you with it."

Draco merely cocked his head to the side at the smirk on Severus' face, while Harry's face fell entirely at the plotting expression on the normally dour Potions Master's face. Every time Severus looked like that, it normally spelled out a world of pain for Harry, and he began to shy away from Severus.

He noticed and laughed mockingly at the brunet. "Come, Potter. Where is that notorious Gryffindor courage? Just stand here. This won't hurt a bit. _Pudicus ratio!_"

Harry and Draco gasped as the bright violet light hit them and enveloped their body. When it settled, they were visibly shaken. "What did you do to us, Severus?"

"It's a simple chastity spell. When the two of you come into contact with the other, if you had an erection, it will vanish instantaneously. When you separate with a distance of a meter between you, your erections will return and you will be forced to take care of it in private. When I feel that you are ready to move onto the next phase of your relationship, I will lift the spell. Now off to the study with you."

They grumbled as they filed out of the room, clearly upset with the turn of events. The sound of Severus cackling in the distance only served to fuel their ire.

"Someday," Harry muttered. "Someday I'm gonna get the greasy git."

"I'll help you," Draco agreed.

"I'd like to see you try," Severus called.

There was no response.

A/N: As I said before, this chapter is unbeta'd, so any mistakes made are my own. I hope that doesn't make it hard for you to read this though. Enjoy and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: Yours truly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all his affiliates. I wish I did, but I do not, and alas, I do not make any money off the brilliant ideas that go through my head. Sigh . . .

A/N: Greetings readers, and welcome to the tenth installment of this saga. Thank you for sticking by me and for your reviews. 10,000 HITS BABY! I'm so excited. You love me, you really love me. Well, on with the show.

Chapter 10

_**ONE**_

Harry was about to cross the threshold of Severus' rooms when a thought suddenly struck him. "Hey, Draco?"

"What?" the blond answered sullenly, clearly upset with the present turn of events.

"Severus said it was a simple chastity spell. If we're so powerful now, shouldn't we be able to cancel out his spellwork with one of our charms?"

Draco brightened considerably at the thought. "It makes sense. I'll try." He whipped out his wand and waved it in a simple wand movement, while murmuring a spell to cancel out Severus' chastity spell.

At first the same purple light that appeared when Severus cast the spell enveloped them. The boys smirked proudly; they would be rid of the evil spell and maybe Harry would be able to convince Draco to give his a kiss of two.

Everything went pear shaped after that. The purple light separated into a red and a blue one, the blue light now surrounding Harry with the red light covering Draco. At first, neither boy was alarmed, until the lights narrowed and constricted until they covered each boy's lover body. The lights continued to shrink until they were centered on each boy's genitals.

And then the pain began. It was if someone was attempting to squeeze their cocks off, and the pressure was unbearable. The boys tried to push off the light, they cast numerous spells, and nothing happened.

Suddenly, Severus swept out of his lab just in time to find his two proteges writhing in pain on the floor. A quick glance at the area that the boys were holding quickly told him what had happened and he quickly waved his wand in a complicated series of swishes and flicks until the lights expanded and retreated into his wand. He looked down his nose at both Draco and Harry. It figured that those two idiots would try something that has never been attempted before. They continued to lie there, gasping on his carpet, red faced and obviously in pain, but he refused to do anything to aid them. It would teach them a valuable lesson: Never mess with magic if you had no clue what the repercussions would be.

It seemed as if they were coming around now, as their natural skin color was returning and their breathing became more even. Eventually, they were going to start yelling at him and he was honestly not in the mood for their childish antics. When Harry opened his mouth, he raised a hand to silence them. "Before you attempt to give me a piece of your mind, please remember to leave a little something for yourself," he said dryly.

This only served to upset the boys even more, and their faces flushed all over again. Severus smirked in response. If being able to silence anyone with a simple retort was a gift, then he was blessed beyond measure. "I cannot believe the fates chose to give two idiots like you the powers of the Elementals! Tell me, has either of you heard of the spell I used earlier?"

They shook their heads dutifully, already looking a bit more resigned to their fate. Severus was gearing up for full lecture mode, and there was no stopping him once he got there.

"Haven't we taught you not to tamper with unknown spells? What I put on you was a simple chastity spell designed in the 1800s to prevent engaged couples from having premarital sex. It doesn't do anything other than what I told you it does. If it is tampered with, it causes pain in the genital region but it goes away as long as the female leaves the vicinity. However, as it was designed for heterosexual couples, which you most definitely are not, it reacted differently to the two of you. If I did not arrive when I did, you two would be missing some very significant parts of your anatomy. I understand that everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you are abusing the privilege! This wouldn't even have been necessary if you two could be half as heterosexual as you claim to be!"

Draco looked at him slyly before glancing at Harry and batting his eyelashes. "I don't think I can help it. You see, Uncle Sev, even spaghetti is straight before you heat it up."

Severus sputtered, at a loss for words. It was a very rare event, so the boys milked it for all that it was worth, taking in the dumbstruck expression on his face and the slight horror creeping into his eyes. It passed almost as soon as it appeared, but it was amazing while it lasted. "Be that as it may, you still need to control yourselves. I refuse to have two untrained Elementals combining powers so close to me. You can upset the balance of nature with that catastrophe. I am reestablishing the spell, and you are not to tamper with it this time."

They nodded glumly, before Harry murmured, "At least it can't get any worse."

Severus snorted. "If you think things can't get worse it's probably only because you lack sufficient imagination."

Harry brightened. "I think my imagination works just fine, Severus. I dream about a giant purple dinosaur with green spots on a regular basis. It sings songs and my favorite one . . . "

"Please don't let your mind wander, Mr. Potter. It's too small to be let out alone. Kindly cease your delusional behavior."

"But that's the trouble with reality. There's no background music." He cackled at his own joke while the two Slytherins stared at him in abject horror.

"Perhaps when you recover, Mr. Potter, you can meet Draco and I in my study. We will do our reading in there. I obviously can't trust the two of you alone."

Draco rose gracefully, grumbling all the while. "That's the trouble with adults, Harry. They spend the first part of our lives teaching us to walk and talk, and the rest of it telling us to sit down and shut up."

Harry, who was just beginning to recover from his previous laughing fit, fell into another bout of the giggles at that and continued to writhe on the floor as if invisible hands were tickling him while Draco watched, an amused expression on his face. When he finally sobered, he looked at Severus for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"And why not, Mr. Potter? Are you too good to spend time with us?"

Harry shook his head again. "It's not that, Sir. It's just that books have knowledge, knowledge is power, power corrupts, corruption is a crime, and crime doesn't pay . . . so if you keep reading, you'll go broke." He managed to say all of this with a straight face, but one look at Severus' flabbergasted expression was enough to make him laugh all over again.

The absurdity of the entire situation was enough to make Draco speechless, so he just stood there without saying anything. Severus, on the other hand, was fuming at this point and it appeared as if he was going to hex all of them for the hell of it.

He calmed slightly and stared at Harry with a bland expression on his face. "It is times like this that I need what only you can provide. Your absence. Get out."

"Severus, I think I know what your problem is. You lack the power of conversation, but not the power of speech. It's understandable, of course," Harry finished gaily.

A vein in Severus' left temple began to throb and Draco watched it worriedly. It appeared that they pushed him a little too far this time, as he didn't even bother speaking to them. He merely pointed at the door and stared at them until they took the hint.

Draco immediately complied with Severus' instructions and was already halfway out of the room when Harry finally rose and prepared to walk out of the room. Severus' voice stopped him.

"You are not the only one who can attempt to be clever, Mr. Potter. Do remember that it is good to be clever, but not to show it."

"I guess you're one of those clever people who are so clever that they don't even understand what they're saying," he tossed over his shoulder.

"Not at all Mr. Potter. I am one of those clever people who are surrounded by people who are both just clever enough to appreciate my cleverness, and just stupid enough to admire it."

For once Harry had no response.

A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to post something before I leave tomorrow on vacation. I'll make sure chapter 11 has all the missing pages from chapter 10 to make up for it. Anyway, this is also sunbeta'd. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: SHE'S BAAAAACK!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten, but I don't own anything HP related.

A/N: So after a decade long hiatus while I was getting familiar with college, I'm back and ready to torture our three favoritest people ever. I hope I'm as good as I was before I took that long break. Wells, you're about to find out. . .

Chapter 11

_**ONE**_

After deliberating for quite some time, Harry swallowed his pride and followed Severus and Draco out. "I apologize for my childish behavior. It was unnecessary."

Severus regarded him skeptically as if he was trying to weigh the truth of Harry's words before nodding solemnly. "All is well, Harry. Please try to stop such tantrums before they happen in the future. Before we have dinner, I plan to undo something that I did hastily. It seems that this chastity spell is not right for the two of you, as it was designed for a heterosexual couple and you two can't keep your hands off of each other long enough for it to even make a difference. After careful deliberation, I have decided that it would be best if I removed the spell."

He waved his wand in the exact reverse motions he used to cast the spell, and watched as the red and blue lights fused into a purple one and then traveled back into his wand. "Now, you two still have to practice some restraint. If you happen to bond without gaining some control over your powers, I have no clue what will happen. Is that understood?"

Draco and Harry nodded back at him, twin grins on their faces.

Severus shook his head at the young men. '_If only they could apply this much enthusiasm to their studies,_' he thought almost wistfully. Shaking his head again as if to clear it, he led them to his dining room, where the table was already set and the house elves were beginning to bring in the food. He inhaled, sighing softly. If there was only one thing Hogwarts was good for, it was the food.

He instructed Draco and Harry to sit on opposite sides of him and then took his customary seat at the head of the table. After helping himself to some Yorkshire pudding and roasted chicken and waiting until the boys did the same, he turned to Harry. "I've been wondering what's the best way to teach you how to meditate. You won't be able to ground your powers and continue on with the rest of your training if you can't master that basic skill."

Harry nodded. It was something he had already come to terms with. "I have no idea, Severus. I really wish I did."

Draco, who could sense the disappointment rolling off his mate, and as a result, was watching the exchange between his godfather and Harry like a hawk, racked his brains for a solution. Suddenly it occurred to him, and he wanted to slap himself for not thinking of it earlier. "Maybe it's because he can't relax enough to meditate. You can't control or focus on your breathing of you're being stressed out of if you're thinking about other things. If you get rid of outside distractions, it should be easier."

Harry turned to Draco with a bright smile that made the blond want to preen. "That's brilliant, Draco."

Severus nodded. "It is an idea worth exploring. Tell me, Harry. Where are you the most comfortable?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face. Of course, Draco thought this was adorably cute and he wanted to kiss the little frown away on Harry's face. With that bloody chastity spell out of the way, there was nothing stopping him from doing it. Well besides, Severus' disapproval and disdain. It was pretty obvious that he didn't want to see the two adolescents making out on his table. It seemed that counting backwards from ten was the only thing that stopped Draco from giving in to his urges. A pathetic and rudimentary solution, but it was a solution nonetheless.

Finally, an idea seemed to come to Harry. "I like being outside. I love flying, where the only sound I can hear is the whisper of the wind when it blows past me. And I love lying on the grass, feeling the sun shine on my skin and listening to the sound of nature. But the best time is just after the sun has set, when the air is damp and cool and you can begin to see the stars peeking out at you. Everything is still and serene and it's impossible to think about anything other than the moment you are caught up in. I think that's when I'm the most relaxed."

Severus nodded. "Well then, Mr. Potter, how do you feel about a bit of a field trip?"

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

Harry nodded. "Sure."

"Well then if yo two are finished here, please go grab a light cloak and an object of your choosing that is your ideal color and meet me at the foot of the stairs in ten minutes," he instructed the young men as he stood up from the table. Without looking over his shoulder to see if his directions were followed, he strode out of the dining room toward his bedroom to follow his own instructions. While this was not what he had planned for the day, he couldn't say that he was disappointed with the turn of events. At least their excursion would be interesting.

_**TWO**_

Sure enough, when Severus arrived at the foot of the stairs, Harry and Draco were waiting for him. They were animatedly discussing some topic, and Severus only managed to catch the last few lines of their conversation.

"Red cannot possibly be a calming color. How can something so inherently angry ground you?" Draco was asking Harry.

"Of course you won't understand it. Your color is blue. Blue is one of the most soothing colors by default. Red just makes me feel good."

"It makes you feel good?"

"Yeah. It makes me feel good. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, about to get a bit angry.

"Of course not. I know a few other things that can make you feel good," he replied flirtatiously.

"Really now? Like what?"

Severus, in his infinite wisdom, chose to interrupt the conversation at this point, while it was still relatively tame. "Let's be on our way now."

They filed down the stairs in comfortable silence, Draco and Harry exchanging small touches and silly grins the entire way. It occurred to Severus that they were probably continuing their conversation in their minds and they were definitely liking the results. He wondered if taking off the chastity spell was the best solution. Something told him that this wasn't going to be the only time the thought came to him.

When they finally the castle grounds, Severus perfectly understood why Harry felt most comfortable here. It was something out of a fairy tale, and Severus couldn't help feeling horribly remiss at having never noticed the beauty Hogwarts had to offer. The sky was awash with oranges, purples, and golds, while the castle provided the perfect backdrop. The air was still, the only movement being a gentle breeze that stopped to playfully ruffle his hair before continuing on. He never felt more at peace than he did at that very moment. Anything that was plaguing him seemed to vanish at that very moment and for a second, there was nothing besides him and Gaia. He was her son, and he could feel her loving embrace, just as he could sense her joy that he was returning home. It was like a warm, heartfelt hug, the likes of which he had never receive, and it was enough to bring him to his knees.

_**THREE**_

The very breath was stolen from Draco when he saw the scene laid out before him. The sun had concluded its descent, leaving a blazing trail of oranges and reds that faded into the most majestic of purples. Stars were twinkling in the distance, the faint lights only adding to the beauty of the tableau. The air around him was sweet, almost cloyingly sweet, and smelled like the earth after a fresh, spring rain. It was impossible, as it hadn't rained in days, but he could smell it clearly. It rang true with something deep inside him, and the very rain inside him struggled to meet the damp air surrounding him. It ruffled his hair, whispered ancient secrets in his ears, and ghosted over his eyelids. He threw off his cloak, wanting more contact with the air, sighing when he felt it circle his body like a glove, almost as if it had a mind of its own. And then he remembered. It did have a mind of its own, just as the water in the air and the very earth he stood upon was alive. His true Mother, the giver of life to all things, Gaia herself had come to meet them. There was no doubt in his mind. The supreme being deigned to come visit with him, and the honor of such a blessing wasn't lost on him. In sheer reverence, he fell to his knees.

_**FOUR**_

Harry, who was used to the sunsets at Hogwarts, was completely caught unawares for the image that was laid out before him. It was the customary purples and golds that charaterized the end of the day, but there was more to it today. Maybe it was the voices in the air, that were calling him, cajoling him further outside. Maybe it was the heat in the air, that was so unlike the dry heat that he was used to. Maybe it was the seductive scent the air had taken on, the smell of peat smoke, and of embers that refused to go out. It could have been any of those things, it could have been something entirely different. The only thing that he was sure of was that there was something different tonight, something that commanded respect. The whispers began to become more defined, until it was just one phrase being repeated over and over. "My son," the air said. And suddenly, it clicked. That was the essential difference. He could never sense the earth, never hear his Mother. And tonight, he could. Tonight, they would communicate, and he would learn things that others would only dream of. Tonight, he was home.

_**FIVE**_

Severus watched his young charges and noticed that they were feeling the exact same things that he was. Something told him that it was time, and it was the same exact thing that gave him the words the boys needed to hear.

"Do you feel that, Harry? And you, Draco? That is Gaia, giver of all life. That is what you have been chosen to protect. Can you handle it? Are you ready?"

Harry answered first. "I am."

Draco's faint reply was heard almost instantly. "As am I."

He smiled slightly. "Then listen to her, and listen well. You are about to experience something that few have ever had the privilege of even thinking of. I bid you good tidings on your journey."

A/N: So, read, review, and the usual. I hope it was good. I liked it. . .


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: Me!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 12

_**ONE**_

Harry took Severus' words to heart. Something told him that there was much to be learned if he could only discipline himself enough to seek it out. He struggled to recall the instructions Severus gave him for meditation. He hoped that if he could calm his mind enough to get rid of stray thoughts, he would learn whatever Gaia came to teach him. Falling into a seated lotus position with his legs crossed, he pulled his hood over his head and let his hands fall to his knees, palm up. Already making his own choices, he kept his eyes open instead of closing them like Severus had instructed. He didn't think he would get much out of the sunset and the night sky if he couldn't see it, so it made more sense to lower his lids until it didn't require effort to keep them open rather than closing them completely.

Harry then focused on his breathing, controlling his inhales and his exhales. Eventually, it became less of a chore and more second nature to him, and after a few minutes, he no longer had to actively focus on his breathing. The air flowed in and out of him in sync with the music of the wind blowing around him. His eyes unfocused momentarily as the wind began to take a corporeal form, and he fought the urge to shake his head as if to clear it. He hoped he wasn't dreaming and that the woman in front of him wasn't a figment of his imagination. The wind continued to swirl, until it died almost completely and in front of Harry stood a beautiful woman.

Her blazing hair flowed behind her, a perfect snapshot of a burning flame. Her eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors, constantly changing and so brilliant that it hurt for him to look at them. Her very body was a sheer blue, which caught the dying light and reflected it back at the evening sky. Her dress, strapless and contoured to fit her lithe and willowy frame, was the green of grass, and of evergreen trees, and of leaves, and of every green known to man, slowly and painstakingly knitted into a complex and beautiful pattern. Her skin was adorned with an intricate pattern of violet swirls, ranging in shade from a pale lavender to a dark plum. In short, she was breathtaking.

Harry bowed his head so low that his chin touched his chest. There was no way he could possibly deserve to look upon such a magnificent being. He sat there, unmoving, unsure of what to do next, barely able to force breath in and out of his lungs. Then she touched his face, a light, butterfly touch, but it was enough to cause him to shed a single tear. He looked up and the slight smile on her face was worth the effort it took for him to pick his head up.

"My son," she whispered, and her very voice was the babble of the brook, the howl of the racing winds, and the rustling of the trees. "How are you, Harry?"

He was speechless for a few moments, but then he managed to find his voice and replied, "Better now that I can see you, Gaia."

She smiled at him again. "So you know who I am?"

"How could I not? You are Earth personified. You bear the colors of the four Elements. There was no one else you could possibly be."

"So you are clever and intuitive, as well as gifted. I knew I made the right choice when I chose you."

Harry sputtered incredulously. "You chose me?"

"Of course. I gift the power of the Element to one bearer each generation. I chose you to receive Fire as I knew it matched your temperament. I knew you could handle the intensity of your Element and I knew your magic could temper it and mold it into what you needed it to be. However, I cannot predict the future, and therefore, I cannot predict how you would react to receiving it, what you would do with it, or even if you would attempt to master it. I've made only one mistake in the past, and I've endeavored to never do it again. But I know I made the right decision when I chose you."

Harry was humbled by the approval radiating off of Gaia. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because you needed the power to defeat the greatest threat to Earth in centuries. Because you deserved the stability that only burning embers can give you. Because you need it to ground and keep your mate. There are several reasons. Pick whichever one suits you."

"So I was right. The prophecies are connected."

"Yes, my child. You were right. The one who calls himself Lord Voldemort is tearing my soul apart. It hurts daily seeing what he is doing to my sons and my daughters, to my trees, to my waters, to my very air. It has become more than I can manage. And that is why I have called you. You, with the aid of your mate, need to defeat him and restore harmony to the world around you."

"But how bad can it possibly be?" Harry asked. He understood that Voldemort was ravaging the forests and killing witches and wizards, but Gaia made it sound like it was a problem of epic proportions.

She looked at him benignly and offered her hand. "Come with me, Harry, and I will show you what your Dark Lord has done. I will show you the damage he was wrought and what will happen if his power is allowed to grow unchecked."

He reached out to her and then hesitated. To be perfectly honest, he was afraid of what she would show him, but he knew that it was necessary. At the very least, it would spur him on to finish the task assigned to him. He glanced at her face again and the pain on it took his breath away. His fear mounted. Whatever Gaia was going to show him was going to change his life forever, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

Inhaling sharply, he steeled himself. The Sorting Hat didn't put him in Gryffindor because he was a coward, he reminded himself. He reached out for her hand before he could stop himself, but the smile on her still pained face was reward enough. Without warning, he felt himself begin to disappear, almost as if he was floating away from the ground, leaving his body behind.

When he finally returned to earth, what he saw shook him to his very core.

Gaia stripped away the beings that covered the earth and showed him its very core. What should have been a brilliant white ball of energy, perfectly able to sustain life for all eternity, was now a diseased sphere, spitting out lightning bolts of sheer black, and the stench emanating from it was enough to turn his stomach. Harry gagged twice, forcibly calming his stomach. What could this possibly be, he thought.

"This, Harry, is my life force. This energy feeds on the good around me and on the magic of wizards and even on the magic of Muggles. There is dormant magic in everything and everyone, and it is this that continues the circle of life. However, noone knows of this hidden core and that is how it stays safe. Even in times of peril and during war, the Earth is able to sustain itself because of this. But Lord Voldemort found it, and he is poisoning it by siphoning energy away from it and converting it to Dark magic. If he is not stopped soon, all on Earth will die and the kingdom he is trying so hard to build will be nothing but dirt and ash."

Harry shuddered. "Is that really what is awaiting us if he is not stopped?"

Gaia nodded solemnly. "Sadly, yes. There is no way to reverse the magics he has used unless the spell caster is killed. And there are so many thing binding him to this earth, things you have not even dreamed of."

Harry gulped. Dueling Voldemort would be hard enough as the wizard was a formidable opponent. If there were other things in the way that would stop Harry from killing him, then the amount of time it would take to end it all would increase exponentially. "Things like what?" he asked skeptically.

"What do you know of Dark Magic, Harry?"

"Nothing much. They don't teach us much of it at Hogwarts. We focus on defensive spells and Light Magic."

She shook her head, an exasperated expression on her face. "I have always said that Hogwarts has been remiss in that. We must stress unity and completion in a world like this. How can we appreciate the Light without Darkness attempting to snuff it out? Never mind that. You have some knowledge of the Unforgivable curses, do you?"

Harry nodded. "I know that there are three of them: the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperius Curse."

"And do you know what makes them Unforgivable?"

Harry shook his head. "I thought it was because they're just really bad curses, but I'm guessing it's something a bit more specific."

Gaia nodded. "These curses are unforgivable because they splinter the soul. Every time any of them are cast, the caster loses a part of what makes him human. Does any of this seem familiar, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment, his face pensive. "Is that why Voldemort now looks so snakelike?"

She nodded. "Voldemort favors the worst curse of all, the Avada Kedevra. That curse completely fractures the soul. However, as all evil people are wont to do, Voldemort used this for his benefit. With the aid of some of the most forbidden magic known to man, he created Horcruxes. These dark objects are houses for a fragment of a soul, and if they are still on earth, the person cannot be killed. It is unknown to me how many he made, but I do know he has made more than one."

Harry nodded. "So until I destroy these Horcruxes, he can't be killed?"

"Yes, Harry. Now, I must leave you. I ask you to share all that you have learned with your mentor and your mate. Tell them I will speak to them another time, as I can't show myself to more than one person on the same day. Goodbye, my son."

_**TWO**_

With that she departed and for a second or two, Harry wondered if it all was just a dream, before he found himself back in his own body. Draco and Severus were standing over him, identical worried expressions on their faces.

"Where did you go?" the blond demanded. "One minute I felt you here, with me, and then the next, you were gone! Didn't I tell you about rushing into danger?"

Harry shrugged, smiled, and sat up gingerly. "I didn't rush off anywhere. It was more like I got kidnapped and taken somewhere."

Severus looked at him skeptically. "And who can kidnap your mind but leave your body intact?" he said snarkily, a smirk on his face.

"Gaia," Harry said simply.

Severus' smirk vanished completely. "Gaia was here? And she spoke to you?"

"Yes. And she plans to speak to each of you when the time is right. But she gave me some important information that I am supposed to pass on to both of you," Harry responded.

Severus nodded, but Draco appeared unable to move. "Was she really here? I could almost feel her, but did you really see her?" the blond asked.

Harry nodded. "If you like, you can see her too. Right now, if you're interested."

Draco nodded enthusiastically. Harry couldn't help but notice the drastic change between the seemingly unflappable pureblood Draco normally was and the excited teenager before him. He liked the change, and was already racking his brain for ways to make it permanent.

"I can cast the Legilimens spell if you're ready," Severus said. "Draco, if you hold on to me, you'll be able to see what I see in Harry's mind."

Draco clambered over to Severus' side, eagerly clutching his godfather. Together, they entered the stone fortress that was Harry's mind.

A/N: I KNOW THIS IS SHORT AND IT'S NOT WHAT YOU PROBABLY WERE EXPECTING AFTER THE LONG WAIT, BUT I PROMISE AFTER THIS, I'M THROUGH SETTING UP THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND WE FINALLY GET INTO DRACO'S AND HARRY'S RELATIONSHIP. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: Me!

Disclaimer: Is this even necessary at this point?

A/N: I promised that was the last chapter with solely plot development and I intend to keep that promise. Mind you, this is my first attempt to write a multi chaptered slash fic, so I might get some things wrong. Please keep all criticisms constructive as I am always open to suggestions. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 13

_**ONE**_

Severus led Draco through the fortress of Harry's mind, silently in awe of how structured it was. Obviously Harry had somehow managed to learn Occlumency on his own, and was now very proficient at it. He mentally applauded his mentee at the shape his mind had taken. If the Dark Lord ever managed to penetrate Harry's mind, he would be lost instantly without the guide. It was almost a foolproof plan.

He found the memory they were seeking and attentively watched it. Gaia was beautiful in the way only perfect women were. She was marvelous and he was looking forward to the personal conversation he would be having with her soon. He gasped, and felt rather than heard Draco's similar reaction, when he saw the earth's core. He could feel Harry's outrage at Voldemort's audacity and his own ire mimicked it. And when he heard about the Horcruxes, his stomach plummeted. This provided a roadblock that neither he nor the Headmaster were prepared for. All this meant was that the war was going to go on for a bit longer than either of them had hoped for.

When the memory concluded, he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled them from the recesses of Harry's mind. Said Gryffindor was now sitting on the couch, waiting for them to return.

Before either of them could speak, Harry held up a hand and stopped them. "I think you should go to Dumbledore, Severus. He needs to know about the Horcruxes. That is our primary focus."

Severus nodded. Even he could see that Harry made sense in this situation. "Well then, consider this day over. It is almost curfew anyway. I bid the both of you good night." He waited until they took the hint to leave the room, and then grabbed his cloak and headed to the Headmaster's office. It appeared it was going to be a long night for the poor Potion's Master.

_**TWO**_

Harry and Draco stood outside of Severus' room in awkward silence. "I guess you could come back to my room, Draco. If you want to talk, I mean," Harry offered.

Draco smiled slightly at the awkward Gryffindor before nodding. "I'd like that."

They walked in silence over to Harry's room and flopped on the couch in his sitting room. The silence soon became oppressive as they sought for things to talk about. They went over the basics when they talked about favorite color and animals, but neither were any closer to knowing anything about the other.

Draco broke the silence. "I don't know you, Harry, and I've always wanted to. I know minor things about you, but I need to know you. Help me, please."

Harry nodded. "I'm okay with answering any question you have, but I don't really know where to start."

Draco took a deep breath. This was probably the worst question he could possibly ask, but he felt that if Harry could answer this, any question after it would be easy. "Tell me what you know about Lily and James," he said in one breath.

Harry's face fell. "Why them?"

"They're my in-laws, whether I get to meet them or not. I'd like to know all I can about the people who made you."

Harry smiled. In all honesty, it was a reasonable request and he saw no reason to deny his mate. "Wait here," he said, before walking into his bedroom. Draco could hear the sounds of things be thrown around, so he guessed that Harry was looking for something. Harry reappeared a few moments later carrying a batter book. "This is all I have of my parents." He opened it and pointed to a picture of a dark haired boy with an angular face and laughing hazel eyes.

"This is James Potter. He was an amazing prankster, the most Gryffindorest Gryffindor you'll ever meet, and a fierce fighter."

Draco gasped at the uncanny resemblance between Harry and his father. Harry was the spitting image of James at this age. They even had the same crooked grin. "Looks like he would have been fun to be around."

"I'm told he was. If you could stomach all the pranks he pulled with his friends." He then turned the page and pointed to a redheaded woman with brilliant green eyes, the same shade Harry's used to be.

"This is Lily nee Evans Potter. And she was my mother. She was brilliant at Potions, a loyal friend, and had a bit of a temper. Dad called her his little lion, I'm told."

"She was beautiful," Draco murmured.

"I know. That's how everyone knew who my mother was, even if they didn't know the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived. I look like James, but I have Lily's eyes. Or rather, I did," he murmured sadly.

Draco couldn't commiserate. He had no idea Harry missed the token emerald eyes. Now it all made sense. If he ever wanted to be reminded of his parents, all he had to do was look in the mirror. Now, all he saw was James. It was probably very painful for him. Trying to make his mate feel better, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You don't need your eyes to know Lily's with you. You're a fierce little lion, yourself. I should know," he added, his tone self deprecating. "I've been on the receiving end of that temper often enough if I ever threatened Weasel or Granger. You're more like her than you know, probably, and you just needed someone to point that out to you."

Harry nodded, the ends of his mouth picking up in that crooked smile Draco had come to associate with the Gryffindor. "This is them together, right after he convinced her to date him. Took him six years to work up the courage to ask her out. They were together ever since."

Draco smiled at the besotted expression on James' face every time he looked at Lily. He could almost imagine that expression on his face every time he looked at Harry, and although the thought still scared him, he wasn't as opposed to it as he was in the beginning.

Harry then showed him a picture of four ruffians. Draco instantly recognized James and Sirius in the photo. "This is the Marauders," Harry explained, "and they were the worst thing to happen the Hogwarts. These four caused every teacher here and even a few choice students constant hell with their never ending pranks and schemes to sneak out of Hogwarts. They were my dad's best friends and save one, my godfathers. Mum and Dad made Sirius my godfather and Remus my surrogate godfather."

"What about that one?" Draco asked, pointing to the last person in the picture. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about this person gave him a weird vibe.

Harry pointed to each of them and gave Draco his nicknames. "Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail."

Draco gasped. "Wormtail? As in the Death Eater?"

Harry nodded gravely. "He betrayed my parents to Voldemort. He was their Secret Keeper, and he is the reason I'm an orphan. I had a chance to kill him, to pay him back, to avenge their deaths, and I didn't. I'm so weak," he finished lamely.

"You're not weak. Any weak person would have given in and killed him. It took incredible strength to let him live. And you did that. You're more noble than you give yourself credit for."

Harry smiled weakly. "I guess. So yeah, that was my mum and my dad. And they were pretty awesome people."

Draco laughed. "I noticed. And you got the best of both of them."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so," Draco responded confidently.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me," Harry murmured. He had no idea the Slytherin could be so nice, and so gentle when he needed it. It was simply shocking. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm a bit drained. I think I might crash soon, but can we continue our conversation in the room? I'd like to lie down."

Draco saw no reason not to acquiesce to Harry's request. "Sure."

They both stood and walked over to bedroom, Draco leading the way for both of them. However, he froze when he reached the large four-poster. Draco had no idea how he was supposed to act in that situation. Was he supposed to jump on the bed and wait for Harry to join him or should he wait for Harry to sit first and then join him?

He turned around to ask Harry, but the words died on his lips. The brunet looked so horribly endearing, his red eyes sparking and his unruly black hair sticking up in every direction. Harry's eyes were in constant motion, flicking down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. It took Draco several seconds to trace the movement, but once he did, he realized what it meant. That look told Draco that Harry wanted very much to kiss him, and he was obviously trying very hard to hold back.

The Slytherin smirked, before wetting his bottom lip. The sharp intake of breath was all the confirmation he needed. Yes, Harry wanted to kiss him, and if he was perfectly honest with himself, he wanted to kiss Harry just as badly. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to give in to his baser desires. "Harry," he whispered.

Harry blinked and his head jerked up sharply. "Yeah, Malfoy?" obviously not registering Draco's use of his first name.

"Kiss me?" he asked hopefully.

Harry recoiled as if slapped, and for a brief second Draco wondered if he was mistaken when he read Harry's intentions, before he found himself with an armful of hungry Gryffindor. Their lips met and it was rough and it was soft and it was brutal and it was tender and it was... sheer perfection. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and found it filled with Harry's tongue. He licked and nibbled on the invading tongue, receiving Harry's answering moan, before breaking the kiss and turning his attention to the pale neck that was torturing him the entire conversation.

That neck was meant to be bitten and suckled and every other rotten thing he could think of, and Draco decided it was high time he showed that inviting neck who was in charge. Taking a step forward, he waited for Harry to take a step backward, and repeated the motion until they were in front of Harry's bed. A small push was all it took before Harry was underneath him. Holding the Gryffindor's arms captive over his head with one hand, he leaned in, inhaling Harry's spicy scent of cinnamon and of sandalwood and of sheer _man _before licking the tender skin in front of him. Harry's taste exploded on his tongue, and it was everything he could ever have hoped for. He tasted clean and sweet and _oh so right, _and at that moment, all he wanted to do was bury himself in the body underneath him.

Harry was writhing under Draco's ministrations, and soon found himself raking his hands up and down the blond's back. The teasing licks interspersed with sharp bites and soothing kisses were soon driving him mad. Someone in the room was moaning wantonly, and it took several minutes for him to realize that he was the one making those pitiful sounds. But he couldn't help it, and at that moment, he couldn't of cared less. All he wanted were those hands on another part of him, a part that was quickly become hard and heavy. He lifted his hips experimentally, hoping it would signal Draco that he wanted something else. A light slap on the leg and a chuckle was all he got for his efforts.

It was that slap the brought him back to his senses. He wasn't the submissive in this relationship! How in Merlin's name did their roles get so reversed? He stilled completely, hoping Draco would notice his lack of participation in their current activity.

The blond did not disappoint. He stopped moving entirely, afraid he had offended Harry in some way. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "Don't you see something wrong with this whole situation?"

Draco blanched. He didn't he did anything especially heinous, so he just shook his head in confusion.

Harry shook his head, a chiding expression on his face, and in one smooth movement, rolled over so that their positions were reversed. "You're a pushy little bottom. You do realize that's what you are, right? A bottom? I'll be the one on top, and if you ever do find yourself in that position, it'll be because you're riding my cock."

Draco's cheeks flushed instantly. "I'm not your cock slut, Potter," he growled.

Harry dipped his head into Draco's neck and licked him from his adam's apple to his ear, delighting in the shudder he pulled from the blond underneath him. He was right. Draco's pale skin was magnificent on his blood red sheets. "Not yet, but you will be" he murmured into his ear before grounding his hips into Draco's.

They both gasped at the sensation, loving the sparks that flew between them when their erections met. Even through the layers of clothing between them, they could feel the magic sparking and swirling around them. For Draco, nothing was a stronger aphrodisiac than power, and apparently Harry had it in spades. And for Harry, the magic seemed to be centered on his cock, and the fullness and pressure in his balls was driving him mad.

He set the pace for the two of them. Holding Draco's hips down, he slowly and sensuously ground his erection against the blond's, never speeding up, never deepening the pressure. It was enough to turn them on, but not enough to get them off. In essence, it was sheer madness, but Harry was reveling in the power he had over the blond underneath him, and he found he could stay in that position forever if he got to see the emotions flutter across Draco's face.

"Beautiful," he whispered into Draco's ear before licking the sensitive lobe. Draco moaned loudly, and that sound undoing. He pressed harder, snapped his hips back faster, completely losing control of the dance between them. All that mattered was completion, and from the way Draco was moaning and squirming underneath him, it wasn't to far off.

Draco felt his orgasm rushing towards him, but he wanted Harry to come at the same he did. He didn't understand why it was so important to him, but it was. He needed Harry to reach his climax when he did. Pulling the brunet's head down, he kissed him with every fiber of his being, licking, nipping and sucking every inch of Harry's lips.

That was all it took. One more vicious thrust later and they were both emptying themselves into their jeans. With the come cooling in their pants, the passion quickly receded.

Harry had a slight smile on his face as he pulled himself away from Draco and went off in search of his wand to clean the mess up. Draco was lying on the bed, the very picture of decadence, if not for the surly expression on his face. Seeing this only made Harry laugh even harder. "You wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't such a pushy little bottom," he called over his shoulder.

Draco growled. "Stop calling me that!"

"I will not. Not until you get it into your head. Bottoms do not top. Ergo, you need to learn your place. And that is underneath me, begging me to fuck you."

Draco smirked. "I'll never beg."

"Like I said earlier, you will." He tossed Draco's wand over to him. "Now clean yourself up. You're welcome to stay the night if you want," he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Draco sat on the bed after casting a few necessary cleaning charms. Their relationship became physical a lot earlier than they had expected, but he found that he didn't mind all that much. They were getting to know each other slowly, and tomorrow, he would tell Harry his secrets. He tossed his shirt over his head and shimmied out of his jeans before setting under the covers in his boxers.

A few moments later, Harry came out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed next to Draco. He kissed the blond on the nose before pecking him on the lips. "Good night, Draco," he murmured softly.

Draco smiled before replying. "I think I could fall in love with you, Harry James Potter. And I'm not afraid," he said defiantly.

Harry smirked. "Me too, Draco."

"You're falling in love with yourself?" Draco asked playfully.

"No, you prat. I mean I could fall in love with you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"I thought so. Good night, Harry," he said before slinging an arm around the Gryffindor's waist and burying his face in Harry's neck. A few moments later, the two were fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: Me.

Disclaimer: If you really need one, go back to the first chapter.

A/N: By the way, these chapters are un-beta'd, so aby mistakes made are my own. I hope I didn't totally butcher Harry and Draco's romantic moment last chapter. Now that we're progressing nicely, this story will get a bit more heavy, in my own opinion. However, I don't think my opinion is valid because I have no idea where I'm going with this. I just know how I want it to end... Ah wells. On with the show!

Chapter 14

_**ONE**_

While the two teens were cuddling in bed together, downstairs, Severus and the Headmaster were involved in a very heated discussion.

"Headmaster, the Dark Lord has figured out to mutate the Earth's magic and is depleting the core magic of this planet," Severus said, clearly agitated.

Albus shook his head sadly. "It is worse than I had originally feared. Have the boys found their respective prophecies?"

Severus nodded. "They both have their halves, and we have combined them. It is very obvious that they are the people being implicated in it."

Albus nodded. "And may I see them?"

Severus pulled out the parchment he had in his robes where he copied the prophecies onto and handed it to the Headmaster. "The one on top is Harry's, and underneath is Draco's."

Albus studied the parchment carefully, reading and then rereading each prophecy until he was satisfied. "Then I assume one of you made the connection between the evil the boys are supposed to defeat and Lord Voldemort? Of course, that would make Draco the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'."

Severus nodded again. "Yes, we figured all of that out and we made Draco swear an Unbreakable Vow not to disclose either of the prophecies to anyone, and he promptly switched over to the side of the Light. He had sworn to protect Harry and to defend our cause."

Albus leaned back into his chair, a satisfied expression on his face. "Then I don't see what the problem is. We expected the magic Voldemort was using to especially heinous, but the prophecies are very clear. They state that the two boys will finally defeat him once and for all, and then we will be free of Dark Lords forever. You just have to continue to train them until they are ready to face him in battle."

Severus shook his head angrily. Honestly, sometimes he just wanted to throttle the man. He felt Albus was being deliberately obtuse or he was insulting Severus' mental faculties. Neither one was a promising situation. "Of course I know I have to train them for battle. There is, however, one development that we never expected. Someone taught the Dark Lord how to make Horcruxes, and according to Gaia, he's made several."

Albus blanched at this, Severus noted. Finally, the man understood how serious this situation. If Lord "I-Want-To-Live-Forever-To-Torture-People" Voldemort made Horcruxes, they were bound to be hidden by the most complex wards and charms known to man. What may have looked like a quick defeat might now take years, and the longer they took to figure out where these Horcruxes are and to destroy them, the longer people would be dying.

"I must admit that I didn't expect this to happen," Albus began. "But it is so obvious now that we know of it. Everyone knows Tom Riddle is afraid of death. It is probably the only thing he is afraid of. Now we must figure out how many he's made over the years."

Severus nodded. "I have two numbers in my head. As the Dark Lord is an avid learner of magic, he must have come across the numbers of power."

"Three and seven."

"Exactly. Three is the number of completion, while seven is the number of perfection. I believe that he would have chosen to divide his soul seven times, because it increases his chances of attaining immortality and because he believes he is perfect."

Albus nodded. "I believe that's an accurate assumption. Now we just have to figure out what these Horcruxes are. If my assumption is correct, we are now down to six."

"Six?" Severus asked. "When and how was one destroyed? It takes very powerful, very Dark magic to destroy a Horcrux. How could this have happened without it coming to either of our attentions?"

"It typically takes very strong, Dark magic. Other times, it only takes a Basilisk fang."

"A Basilisk fang?" Severus asked, incredulously. "Where on earth would we find a Basilisk... Oh," he finished lamely.

"I see you understand now. Harry said that the diary talked to him, that it looked like Tom at 16. That was the first Horcrux. And Harry stabbed it with the fang from the beast he had just killed, effectively destroying that one. I don't think he even realizes what it really was."

"That does present a problem. Lucius saw the condition of the diary. Do you think he told the Dark Lord what happened to it?"

"Are you not Tom's most trusted advisor?" At Severus' nod, he continued. "And did he tell you about the Horcruxes?"

"You know he didn't."

"Exactly. Voldemort's paranoia has helped us. Lucius was to intent on staying in his Lord's good graces after the debacle at the ministry that he either forgot to tell the Dark Lord what happened to the diary, or he chose to ignore the details. Either way, because Voldemort didn't tell him of the diary's significance, then he saw no need to disclose the full story. I believe Voldemort doesn't even know that one of his Horcruxes were destroyed," Albus finished sagely.

Severus nodded. "That seems correct. So what else are possible Horcruxes?"

Albus smiled. "I have no idea."

Severus struggled to maintain his neutral face and to keep his temper intact. Honestly, sometimes he really wanted to throttle the old man. "This conversation is over then. I will head back to my rooms now." He turned and left the office, his robes billowing out behind him in typical Potions Master style.

Albus snorted at his protege's back before popping a lemon drop into his mouth. Honestly, the young man was so dramatic for no apparent reason, and it amused Albus to no end. However, now was not the time for amusement. He had research to do and he had to get started now. Thankfully, he had a few more leads than he told Severus. It was promising to be a very long night for the Headmaster.

Severus, on the other hand, went straight to his room, completely bypassing his study. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any work done in his condition, and the best thing for him would be to sleep and then think about everything again in the morning. Hopefully things would make more sense then. Obviously, that was not meant to be because as soon as Severus began to disrobe, the mark on his arm began to burn. His other master was calling him.

_**TWO**_

Severus apparated to the unknown point influenced by the mark's burn and quickly walked into the sprawling manor in front of him. He hoped the meeting would be brief as he was incredibly tired and he still needed to be able to maintain his Occlumency long enough to keep the Dark Lord from learning that they had found out about his Horcruxes.

He bowed in front of his master and kissed the hem of his robes before taking his position in the circle. Lord Voldemort's snakelike visage was twisted even further by the smile on his face. To be perfectly candid, the smile scared Severus like nothing else. The Dark Lord smiled only when he was planning something especially heinous. "My loyal servants," he hissed. "I have called you here today because I have received incredible news. Draco Malfoy, son of my third in command, Lucius Malfoy, is an Elemental!"

The cheers began almost instantly and it seemed like it would never end. Everyone understood the implications of a Death Eater Elemental. Severus silently hoped that none of them knew of the other Elemental that was currently living with him.

Lucius Malfoy had a very smug expression on his face. Fathering an Elemental was bound to put him in the Dark Lord's favor for quite some time. All he had to do now was make sure the little snot came and took the mark like he was supposed to and the Malfoy name would live in infamy when the Dark Lord's regime began.

The Dark Lord held up a hand and the cheers stopped instantly. "Draco is now in the care of my second in command, Severus Snape at Hogwarts. The foolish Headmaster does not even know that he has signed his own death warrant by housing my two most powerful Death Eaters," he added smugly. "Now, I'm sure you all want to celebrate, so you are free to leave for this evening."

Severus sighed in relief. The Dark Lord was in a very good mood tonight, and those did not come around often. He bowed and turned to leave before he felt heavy anti-apparition wards set in around him. His master wasn't done with him yet. He sighed. Maybe this night was going to be longer than he thought.

When all the other Death Eaters left, the Dark Lord beckoned his most loyal servant closer to his throne. "You will do well to train Draco, Severus. I want him fully learned and ready to fight by next January."

Severus bowed deeply. "Yes, my Lord."

"See that you do not disappoint me. I would hate to lose you."

Severus bowed again. "Yes, my Lord." The wards lifted around him, and he once again turned to leave.

"Before you go Severus, I have one more thing for you. Think of this as insurance."

Severus froze as he anticipated the spell hitting his back. He knew he got off too easily tonight. It was inevitable. The Dark Lord did not disappoint. "Crucio."

_**THREE**_

Harry woke up slowly, stretching languorously. Well, at least, he would have been if there wasn't a body next to him. Slightly startled, he turned over to see who exactly was in his bed before his eyes locked with the clear blue ones of his mate. Suddenly, all of his memories of last night's activities came back to him and he couldn't help his smile.

Draco, who appeared to be waiting with baited breath for Harry's reaction, smiled in response. He was hoping Harry didn't regret what they did last night, but that initial smile was all he needed to let him know that the Gryffindor didn't. "Good morning, Harry," he said, arching up for his wake up kiss.

Harry laughed at Draco's shamelessness before giving in the blonde and pecking him on the lips. Well, it was supposed to be a peck before arms appeared around his neck and held his face there until Draco was satisfied with the kiss. "Good morning, Draco," he responded, still laughing. "So does this make us boyfriends or something?"

Draco appeared to think it over for a few seconds before his face became serious. "I guess it does. It's all a part of the whole 'us getting to know each other' thing. We should be boyfriends before we go all the way to being mates."

Harry nodded. "So does this mean you'll always be sleeping in my bed?" he asked hopefully. Something about waking up to Draco's beautiful face made him very happy, and he was loathe to lose this happy feeling when he had never had it before.

Draco shook his head.

And Harry's face fell.

Then Draco laughed. Seeing the reaction on Harry's face was priceless. "No, it doesn't mean I'll always be sleeping in your bed. You'll have to come to my room also. We'll take turns."

Harry smiled again before lightly punching Draco for teasing him. "That wasn't nice, you shameless hussy. You really had me going there for a few seconds."

"That was the point, you silly Gryffindor. It is the art of Slytherin cunning and sneakiness. Had you been in the house you were supposed to be, you would know all about that," he finished haughtily.

"Had I been in Slytherin, I would have been a slimy little bastard like the rest of you. No thanks," Harry responded with a snort.

Draco gasped in outrage. "How dare you! Slytherins are not slimy! We are cunning, ambitious, subtle, clever..."

"Sneaky, snarky, bitchy, stupid rats!" Harry finished for him. "Come on. Look at your yearmates. Parkinson? The pug faced bitch should die. Greengrass? Sneakiest little snot I've ever met. Crabbe and Goyle? 200 pounds each of sheer stupid. Bulstrode? I don't even have to say anything about that one. Your only saving grace is Zabini, and that's because he hardly ever says anything to anyone."

Draco was laughing by the end of Harry's tirade. "Of course they look like that on the outside. While, we're in our common room, we're actually very good friends. And you're going to have to meet all of them, so I suggest you start working on your behavior."

Harry blanched at the thought of meeting the Slytherins. "If I have to do that, you have to spend time in the Gryffindor common room."

"I refuse!" Draco howled. "You lot are completely uncivilized and reckless. And your garish red and gold will clash with my fair skin."

Harry laughed at Draco's objections. "I don't think it will. You looked amazing on my sheets last night," he purred.

Draco sat up instantly. "Did I really? I really don't think red is my color. Makes me look pale and sallow and I completely hate when that..."

Harry cut off what promised to be a long and emotional tirade with a well placed kiss. "I always think you look amazing, okay? You don't have to ask," he finished, leaving his hand on Draco's cheek.

Draco sighed happily and nuzzled his face into Harry's palm. "This is what I've always wanted, you know? Ever since Mother told me about the whole life mate thing. I never really got affection from my parents. Sure, purebloods are all about family, but we care about honor and respect. We would never do anything that would hurt the family, and we would never do anything that would besmirch the family name. So, yeah, I have the finest of everything, and I've never had any want of any material possessions. But my parents weren't big on the whole showing affection thing. No hugs, no kisses. Those were for mudbloods and blood traitors. We endure. Which is why I've always wanted a mate I can be myself with, someone who would touch me for no reason other than the fact they really wanted to, who would kiss me for the sheer sake of kissing, and who would fall asleep in my arms. I want love. I want a real relationship."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco in for another kiss. "I think I can do that for you, Mr. Malfoy."

"I should hope so. You're the only chance I've got," he responded darkly before kissing Harry again. "Now we should start getting ready for the day ahead. I have the strange suspicion that Severus is going to work us pretty hard today."

Harry laughed. "Well. If you're up to it, after we're done with Severus, I can work you as hard as you want me to."

Draco looked at Harry, a delightfully confused expression on his face. "What the hell does that mean?"

Harry looked down at Draco's morning erection, looked up at his face, and then looked down again. Understanding dawned on the Slytherin's face, and a faint blush appeared on his cheek. "I think you understand what I mean now," Harry finished smugly. "I'm off to shower. I guess I'll meet you at Snape's in a few."

Draco pouted. "Can't I come with you?" he asked, an innocent expression on his face.

Harry smirked. "Sure, you can. But if you do, you should be prepared for the consequences."

"Consequences?"

"If I drop the soap, you're picking it up. And when you're picking it up, I will magically materialize behind you. I'm pretty sure you can fill it in from there," he finished, a smug expression on his face, his blazing eyes a deep shade of burgundy.

"On second thought, I think I will go shower in my room."

"Good choice, man," Harry said before loping out of bed. "I don't think either of us are ready for that. So, I'll see you soon." He kissed Draco lightly on the lips before disappearing into the bathroom.

Draco followed suit, stopping to pick up his clothes and then leaving the bedroom. He saw no need to put on his clothes as his room wasn't that far from Harry's.

Of course, as the Fates would have it, Severus Snape was leaving his room to go wake his young charges at the exact moment Draco was leaving Harry's room. The Potions Master glanced at his godson before shaking his head. "Should I even ask?"

Draco shook his head. "No. You probably shouldn't."

"Okay. Well, breakfast is in my dining room in half an hour. See that you're there." He turned and walked back into his rooms, trying to dispel the image of his half naked godson from his head. Honestly, he was just too old for this.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: ME!

Disclaimer: Not gonna bother.

A/N: Chapter 15 and 23,000 hits! Did you guys ever imagine this story going this far? I know I sure as hell didn't. Thanks to my loyal reviewers who have commented on damn near every chapter I ever posted to this story. I love you all. I hope you're enjoying reading this almost as much as I enjoy writing it. Wells, on with the show!

Chapter 15

_**ONE**_

Harry and Draco promptly entered Severus' rooms and were seated at the dining table within the allotted half hour. Severus nodded in approval. If the two brats managed to be punctual then there might be hope for them when it came to learning other skills. He waited until the two teen filled their plates and began to eat before speaking. "I went to speak to the Headmaster last night while you two were no doubt up to more energetic activities." As he expected, Harry snickered darkly, and Draco's pale skin took on a decidedly pink hue. Honestly, teenagers were so predictable. "We have reasoned that the Dark Lord made seven Horcruxes."

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. "Why seven? Wouldn't that require him to kill several times? I know that he of all people would not be opposed to it but it sounds like it's very damaging."

Severus nodded. "It is, and probably more damaging than you realize. Manipulating someone's soul requires very dark magic and immense control. It is also a very heavy sacrifice, as several enchantments are tied directly to a wizard's soul. For example, magical theory tells us that a person's magical ability and reserve is directly related to the strength of their soul."

Draco intervened. "So, that means that dividing your soul summarily divides your magic into as many pieces?"

Severus nodded again. His pupils were brighter than he gave them credit for. "That is why he is siphoning the earth's magic. He needs a seemingly unlimited reserve of magic to supplement all the magic he had to sacrifice when making the Horcruxes. This also explains why the receptacles appear to take on a life of their own. If they remain in the possession of one person for too long, that person might find themselves displaying characteristics of the wizard who made the Horcrux."

Harry and Draco shared a shocked glance before turning back to Severus. This was more than either of them had expected. Severus chose to continue the conversation before he lost them. "You asked why seven, right Harry? Well, the Dark Lord is one of the biggest megalomaniacs known to mankind. That might have become apparent to you when he chose to deliver long monologues instead of casting spells. Seven is known as the number of perfection in several circles, including magical, philosophical and religious. There are seven days in the week, and on the seventh day, the Christian Lord rested. There are seven deadly sins, as well as seven saintly virtues. In Islamic tradition, there are seven levels of heaven. In Buddhism, the Buddha walked seven steps at his birth. In Hindu mythology, there were seven great sages; their wives were known as the seven mothers. There are seven wonders of the ancient world. There were seven great emperors of Rome. The list goes on and on. The Dark Lord would have wanted to associate himself with such famous principles and people. Does that make sense?"

Harry nodded. It fit with everything he knew of Tom Riddle. His delusions of grandeur were nothing new to Harry. "So if there are seven Horcruxes somewhere scattered throughout the magic world, how are we going to find all of them and destroy them before something disastrous happens?"

Severus was waiting for that question. "We believe you destroyed one in the Chamber of Secrets during your second year, Harry."

The Gryffindor looked confused for a few minutes before confusion dawned on his face. "The diary?"

Severus opened his mouth to respond before he was cut off by Draco. "What diary?"

"Your father gave Ginny Weasley a diary during my second year that controlled her and led to her opening the Chamber of Secrets. There was a basilisk in there, and that's what was petrifying people. I killed it, and then stabbed the diary with the fang. I thought there was something really weird about the book before I killed it, but now it all makes sense. So, we have one down, six to go?"

Severus nodded. "The Headmaster might have some leads that he can pursue, but as of now, I have no idea what the other receptacles can be. I am open to any theories you may have if you think they are worth discussing." He waited for the boys' nods in response before rising from the table. "Now that you have both mastered meditating, I think it is time we get back to your training. Meet me in the training room in ten minutes."

_**TWO**_

When Draco and Harry entered the room, Severus was already seated on the floor in the lotus position. They didn't need any other instructions, and so they each took their seat on their respective mats and began to control their breathing. Neither of them spoke for five minutes, giving each other time to adjust to the ebb and flow of the air inside them.

"Every person's magic has a color and a distinct scent. By the end of today, we will know what color your magic is," Severus began. He started the slow process of letting down his shields and expanding his magic until it was tangible. "Open your eyes."

The smell of amber mixed with evergreen trees hit them before they could see anything. Harry gasped at the brilliant green color that was surrounding Severus. It was streaked with teals and bright golds, but the green was blinding and he almost had to look away for the radiance of the sphere surrounding his mentor. Draco just stared, unable to look away from his godfather. He had seen his magic when the man was agitated, but this display was breathtaking. Nothing could have prepared him for the experience.

"You can see it?" Severus didn't need any response. It was very obvious from the expressions on their faces. "A person's magic tells you a lot about that person. My magic has three distinct colors: green, teal, and gold. The green tells you that I work to ensure stability, endurance and peace. The teals tell you that I am a capable emotional healer. The gold is a symbol of intelligence, vivaciousness and mental energy. Your magic cannot lie and it will change colors if something elemental about you changes. Seeing someone's magic is the best way to learn the truth about that person. Are you understanding me?"

This time he waited for the boys to digest the information they had just received. His magic might go against everything they had ever known about him, and sometimes people needed a few moments to come to terms with his true personality. "To see your own magic and to show it to others, you need to let down shields you probably didn't even know were there. This is an important step because once you've mastered letting down your shields, you can build them up slowly and control the amount of magic that goes into your spells.

"Now, close your eyes. Imagine your magic is a ball stuck in the center of your chest. This might seem silly, but you need to focus on this." He waited for a few moments before continuing. "Now imagine there are several walls boxing this sphere in. You can layer them as much as you want to, but you need to see the box as completely covered. Do you have this image?" He once again waited for the nods before going on. To be perfectly honest, he didn't expect this to work instantly but he knew they would make some headway into the field. "Okay, now with your weapon of choice, be it a chisel or a hammer, slowly peel away the shields around the sphere. It will take some effort. If it feels too easy, then you are not doing anything. Remember, these walls contain all the negative feelings you may have or any blocks you may feel in your magic. Slowly, peel them away, be it stone by stone or brick by brick. With every piece removed, force the light from the sphere outwards. Through your arms, through your legs, through your head. Just force it out. Continue doing this until the sphere is once again uncovered."

Harry's face had a light sheen of sweat and he was biting his lip, his expression one of concentration. Draco, who was more used to mental work, was a bit more relaxed but it was obvious that he was also putting a lot of effort into this exercise.

It may have been minutes, it may have been hours, but slowly Severus could see blotches of color appearing around the boys. He smiled triumphantly. Within another hour, their auras would be fully released. He honestly was surprised, but he knew he shouldn't have been. The two were talented and driven when given a task. There was no reason they wouldn't accomplish in a day what took him weeks to master. And, they had a capable teacher, which he didn't.

Harry broke through first. The aura did not have a dominant color; it was equal amounts pale blue, white and black. He did not comment on Harry's achievement. If he had guessed correctly, Draco would be discovering his aura soon after. And he was right. Within the span of five more minutes, Draco was surrounded by dark red interspersed with grey and purple.

"Open your eyes," he commanded.

The boys opened their eyes to swirls of color. Each aura was seeking the others in the room, mingling with the others and testing magical compatibility.

"I think I will start with you Harry. You have equal amounts of pale blue, black and white. Black normally has a negative connotation, but it is the color of prestige, power, authority and elegance. It is paired with its polar opposite, white, which shows that at this moment, you are at the brink of a successful beginning. It is also the color of perfection and cleanliness. Finally, the pale blue is associated with healing, tranquility, and understanding. Your aura tells us that not only do you have the ability to lead and to head the Light forces while remaining untouched by the chaos around us, but you are also compassionate enough to understand those you will interact with. This shows that you are fully equipped with everything you need for the endeavor ahead of you. Do you understand that?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not really surprised at the colors' meanings. I've learned quite a bit about myself over the past summer."

"For you, Draco, the your aura is slightly dominated by a dark red with equal amounts of grey and purple. The grey generally has a detached feeling. Its purpose is to stabilize, making other colors stand out while slightly muting their effects. Purple conveys wisdom, dignity, ambition and independence. Finally, the dark red symbolizes leadership, courage, and willpower. This shows us that while you are meant to supplement someone else's strength, you have enough power in your own right to sustain yourself. Likewise, you are equipped with everything you need for your coming task."

Draco snorted. "I'm guessing it's no coincidence that we each have the color of the other Element in our auras?"

Severus shook his head. "There is no coincidence in the world of magic. Yes, that is significant. It is why Elementals need their mate to ground them. They posses traits of their mate and that is how they build successful relationships. Now that you have both mastered this exercise, please build the walls back up until your magic is successfully contained. As it is well past three in the afternoon, I do believe it is time for lunch." He gracefully rose from his position with only a few tell tale aches and pains to remind him how long he was sitting on the floor and strode out of the room. "Well done, boys," he casually tossed over his shoulder.

_**THREE**_

Lunch was a quick affair. The house elves prepared sandwiches and soup with the customary pumpkin juice to wash it all down. They were all about to head back into the training room when another house elf appeared to tell Severus that the Headmaster requested his presence in his office. The Potions Master gave his pupils the afternoon off as long as they promised to continue to work on calling and retracting their auras while they were in their room engaging in all sorts of illicit activities. They agreed with smiles on their faces and crossed fingers behind their backs before filing out of Severus' rooms.

Harry and Draco opted to go to the Water Bearer's room this time. Draco's tasteful cream and blue room was designed for relaxing and the suede couch was just calling Harry's name after the vicious mental exercise Severus put them through. "I know I promised you a work out, Draco, but right now all I can manage is a cuddle if you're up to it."

Draco smiled before holding out a hand to Harry and leading him to the bedroom. He stripped his mate of his shirt, leaving him in his jeans before disrobing in a similar fashion and falling on the comfy bed. They scrambled under the sheets and naturally fell into a spooning position, Harry's front to Draco's back.

Harry, who found it was almost impossible to keep his hands off the blond when in such close proximity, placed light kisses on the back of his mate's neck before slinging an arm over Draco's waist. Draco merely snuggled into the touch, seeking more skin to skin contact. With a slight backwards turn so he could meet Harry's lips, he kissed the brunet lightly before quickly dozing off.

Harry smiled into Draco's neck. Honestly, the blond was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Draco slept with a slight smile on his face and he made these cute little noises when he moved. "Beautiful," Harry whispered before falling asleep.

_**FOUR**_

Severus strode into the Headmaster's office. "You wished to see me, Albus?"

He nodded, popping a few of those accursed yellow candies into his mouth. "I think I might know what a few of Tom's horcruxes might be."

Severus collapsed into the chair in front of Albus' tall desk. "Well, what are they?"

"You put the idea in my head last night. We are all aware of Lord Voldemort's aspirations to greatness. Who were the greatest witches and wizards known to this side of the world?"

Understanding dawned on Severus' face. "The Founders?"

Albus nodded, a slight smile on his face. "You always were the quick study, Severus. Now, as far as I know, there is only one relic left from each of the Founders. Godric Gryffindor's sword was used to slay the basilisk, so we cal rule that one out. However, there are still three other items we can look for. Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. If those three objects were actually turned into Horcruxes, then that narrows down our hunt from six possible objects to three."

Severus nodded. "I will ask the ghosts of each of those Houses if they know anything about each of these objects," he said, while getting up and preparing to leave.

Albus smiled again, and this time, the twinkling blue eyes were out in full force. "There's no need for that, Severus. At least, not yet."

Severus blanched. "So, are we going to sit here and do nothing?"

"Of course not."

Severus snorted, now vividly imagining his hands around that wrinkled and old neck. "So what are we going to do, Headmaster?"

"Tell me, Severus. How is your Spanish?"

_**End of Chapter**_

A/N: I'm sorry if there was a little too much theory in this chapter since I promised that I was done setting up the story, but I needed a way to introduce the way I was going to have Harry and Draco control their magic as well as explain some concepts that were introduced last chapter. Just bear with me. I promise I will land you safely when this roller coaster of a story is over.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: Soy Yo!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: So it has officially been like forever since I wrote anything but that's because I was back at school and my courses were kicking my ass. Now that everything's back to normal, I can relax and write like I want to. I'm getting the vibe that people on other sites expected a lot more slashyness in the early chapters. My story has a plot that is centered around Harry and Draco's romance so there will be a lot of plot. I'm expecting it to be fairly lengthy, somewhere around 30 chapters. If this is what you signed up for, then by all means, keep reading. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to **AZNsexinexx, Lilbakasaru **and **Enigmus**, who review everything I write. You guys make writing this story worthwhile. And I've decided I'm going to try to post one chapter a week. I think Mondays will become my posting days. If I get a chapter finished earlier, I will post it faster.

Chapter 16

_**ONE**_

Severus scowled at the Headmaster as they walked out of the Spanish Ministry of Magic's floo. Once again, the barmy old coot chose to remain silent about their purpose in Spain, but he hoped to hell it had something to do with a Horcrux and it wasn't just one of Albus' random jaunts around the world. If it was, so help him, Hogwarts was going to need a new Headmaster in a few minutes.

Albus led them to the atrium of the building where a pretty Spanish woman was awaiting them. "Headmaster Dumbledore and Master Severus Snape, welcome to Spain," she said to them, smiling warmly at the two. Severus blanched; his Spanish wasn't as good as he would have liked it, but he was pretty sure that was a greeting, and he wasn't used to being greeted with anything but hostility, but even he had to admit that the change was refreshing.

"Good afternoon, Senorita," Albus replied, obviously intent on charming this woman. Severus shook his head. Sometimes the old man was just unfathomable, and this was just one of those times.

The young woman giggled and held out her left hand where a ring sparkled. "It's Senora, sir, but that's really sweet of you. My name is Aileen Sanchez, but you can just call me Aileen. I must admit that your owl surprised all of us here at the Ministry that was privy to its contents, so the Minister cleared away all her appointments to meet with you. If you will come with me, I'll take you to see her." With that, she turned smartly on her black kitten heels and began walking to an elevator.

Once Severus ascertained that she was out of hearing distance but they could still see her enough to follow her, he turned to the Headmaster. "Will you tell me now why we are here?" he asked crossly.

Albus turned to look at him. "Five years ago, Cornelius had a secret meeting with the Spanish Minister of Magic and two of her advisors. In a show of good faith and as thanks for helping us deal with a very naughty series of vampire problems, Cornelius chose to gift Gabriel and the Spanish wizards with Rowena's diadem as a symbol of how wise she was. In return, they drafted a treaty and there's been nothing but peace between the Wizarding populations of these two countries. There was uproar in Britain among those who knew about it, which was a select few because the Minister wouldn't allow it to get out too far. If what we think is accurate, the diadem is already a Horcrux and we need to get it back to destroy it."

Severus mulled over the information silently. He had no idea their useless and inept Minister of Magic made a mistake as great as giving one of the last relics of their Founders to a person who couldn't fully appreciate its beauty and it's history. He steeled himself. There was no use getting angry at their country's bureaucracy when he should be focusing on relieving Gabriel of that Horcrux and then going on his semi-merry way.

Aileen stopped in front of a series of open double doors. "The Minister will see you now," she said.

Albus and Severus nodded their thanks and then strode through the doors. Inside, a woman who could not be a day over 30 waited behind a desk. She was seemingly submerged by letters and various bits of correspondence and did not fully notice her guests until Albus cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, Minister Del Sangre," he said, using Spanish as a sign of respect.

She looked up and stared at him suspiciously before responding in clear and unaccented English. "Headmaster Dumbledore, you said in your letter that you had to speak to me about something of grave importance. I trust none of our exchange students have been misbehaving that badly that you had to come all the way to Spain to tell me about it. What else could be concerning my country in this time of peace between us?"

Albus shook his head. "No, your students are exemplary examples of genius and manners. I am here to talk to you about the secret gift you received from Minister Fudge a few years ago."

She blanched. "I knew you would come for it eventually. If it wasn't you, someone was going to realize there was something wrong with that pretty little tiara and come take it off my hands. I was just wondering how long it would take you to do it."

Severus gawked at her. It was almost sacrilege to call Rowena's diadem, rumored to be the very source of all her wisdom, a pretty little tiara. Maybe it was best if they take it away, whether it was a Horcrux or not. "May I ask what you mean by something being wrong with it?"

Gabriel huffed. "I'm not a suspicious woman, nor am I a weak-minded fishwife. I wouldn't have gotten to this office as fast and as young as I did if I was. But that diadem gives off a strange vibe every time I pass its display case. Makes me think of evil things, and it feels like something dark and dry is in the back of my throat. I've been taking other routes in my very suite of rooms to avoid passing it. Finally, I decided to just move it into another room altogether. I can't give it back because it's not diplomatic, but frankly, if you can take it and fix whatever's wrong with it, I would appreciate it."

Albus nodded. Whatever was wrong with the diadem had her genuinely terrified. He felt that he had made the right decision coming to Spain. He mentally shook his head. After all these years, he could still predict the moves Tom made. "Can you take us to see it, Minister?"

She nodded. "Right this way," she said while getting out of her chair and leading them into another room, and then into another whose door appeared to materialize out of thin air. "I have to keep it hidden because I don't want anyone coming upon it and attempting to steal it," she said by way of explanation.

Sure enough, in a large display case, there was the diadem on a lush blue velvet cushion. The tiara was of wrought silver, with a large blue stone in the middle. Severus stared at it, wide-eyed at the relic. However, the aura Gabriel mentioned was there in full force. He could feel the dark magic in him being called by whatever was living in that stone, and something cold and slimy felt like it was trying to work its way up his throat. He managed to shake himself out of it and turned to the Headmaster.

Both Albus and Gabriel were staring at him. "You feel it more than she does Severus, and that's because of your connection to the dark as well as your connection to the creator of this," Albus said to Severus. "Just breathe and you'll be fine." He turned back to the Minister. "You are right, Gabriel. There is something wrong with the diadem, and we are going to take it back with us and attempt to make it right, if that's okay with you."

She nodded before pulling out her wand. A complicated set of swishes and flicks later left the diadem in Albus' hand and the empty case in its wake. "Thank you for taking it, Albus. I feel much safer with it out of my office. You won't tell Cornelius about this, will you? He will feel horrible."

Albus shook his head. "What Cornelius doesn't know this time won't hurt him. We'll keep this between us. As a matter of fact, no one will ever know the difference." Using his wand, he constructed an image of the diadem and put it in the display case. "As long as no one attempts to touch it, we will both be fine. Thank you for your help, Minister." He inclined his head slightly and strode out of the office.

Severus followed suit before leaving behind Albus. He still couldn't shake the slight hold the artifact had on his mind and the more distance he could put between himself and the diadem, the better he would feel. He just had one question. "Headmaster, why didn't anyone at the Ministry feel the aura the Horcrux gave off when it was at our headquarters?"

"Because it's been gaining in strength along with its creator. As long as Lord Voldemort continues to acquire magic from the earth's core, the auras from his Horcruxes will become stronger and more menacing. We must destroy them quickly before they are able to compel people. If that occurs, it will be disastrous. However, I do believe we will find them soon. It is our destiny to defeat the Dark Lord, and destiny has smiled on us."

Severus refused to believe any of that destiny stuff, but he did agree that they did need to find the other Horcruxes fast or they might be in danger of never finding them. He also had two very young and temperamental Elementals in his end of the castle to train so they would be able to defeat Voldemort once the bits of his soul were destroyed.

Albus stepped into the floo first, with Severus right behind him. Now back in the Headmaster's office, Albus set the diadem in a box while he mulled over how to destroy it. Severus, on the other hand, chose to leave the office. It was time he got back to training those rascals.

He strode up the long flights of stairs to his rooms and summoned Asphodel to his arm. Quickly, he scratched out a letter to the boys requesting they do a few of the exercises they learned together as he was sure what he told them this afternoon went in one ear and out the other. He then looked at the time, noticed it was well after six in the evening, and then decided not to. Instead, he wrote a new letter letting them know they had the day off and instructing them to use to time wisely. He had plans to work them down to their magical bones tomorrow.

_**TWO**_

Asphodel's tapping on Draco's window woke Harry woke up before it woke Draco. He removed the letter from the owl's ankle and then watched it fly away to its master's room. Harry quickly scanned the letter before turning back to cuddle with his new boyfriend, smirking. It wasn't like they even planned on practicing the core techniques they learned, so the letter was virtually Severus signing off on something that was bound to happen anyway.

He slung an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him in closer. The blond wiggled a little before settling down again in Harry's arms and dozing off again. Harry chose to breathe in the scent that always clung to the boy, his every exhale tickling the light and fine hairs on the back of Draco's neck. He rubbed his nose in the smooth curve of Draco's neck, slid his hands up and down the slight curve of his hips and waist, and slightly ground his hips against the blond's luscious arse. His scent was just driving poor Harry crazy and it was all he could do to stop himself from slipping his hands into the front of Draco's pants and getting his first feel of what lay between the blond's legs.

Said blond had woken up somewhere in the middle of Harry's mild molestation of his person but chose to remain still in hopes that the delicious rubbing would continue if Harry didn't notice he was awake. He reveled in Harry's gentle and light touches and sighed slightly every time Harry's hand connected with the sensitive flesh right above his hip bone. He registered the warm and wet breath that tickled the hairs at his nape and definitely noticed Harry's erection would not stop poking him in the rear. On the inside, he purred like a happy kitten, basking under Harry's ministrations. On the outside, he continued to breathe and sigh as if he was still asleep while Harry had his fun.

Harry continued to relax and brush his hands against Draco's soft skin, loving the sense of peace and security his mate gave him. The simplicity and serenity of the moment wasn't lost on him and he mentally thanked the very Fates that he was cursing not too long ago. To be perfectly honest, it had been a shot and bumpy ride, but if the end result was this blond beauty in his arms every night, then it was well worth the struggle that was to come. His eyes slid closed once, then twice, and finally he was back asleep in moments.

Draco soon noticed the touches were beginning to slow before stopping completely. Harry's deep breathing and slight snore told him that the brunet had somehow fallen asleep. He smiled to himself before turning slowly so he was facing the boy and then placed a light kiss onto Harry's lips. Harry smiled slightly in his sleep before nuzzling the pillow and whispering Draco's name. The Gryffindor was so endearing in his sleep and Draco couldn't help but marvel at the gift he was given in his mate. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't too sure about this whole fighting Lord Voldemort to save the world thing, but if that's what it took to make sure he had a lifetime with this boy, he would do it. Harry had come to mean that much to him in the few days they had really known each other. It was magnificent and heady and terrifying all at the same time, but at this point, the only thing Draco could do was sit back and enjoy the ride, which was exactly what he chose to do. His breathing evened and he soon followed his mate into the land of Morpheus.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Embracing Chaos

Author: C'est moi.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Unless you don't recognize them. Then they're mine.

A/N: Nothing really worth saying besides thanks for the reviews. More is appreciated. Wells, on with the show!

Chapter 17

_**ONE**_

Draco's growling stomach woke him up from their nap sometime around nine that evening. He glanced at Harry's sleeping form before summoning one of the house elves that Hogwarts was home to and ordering a small supper for the two of them. While he waited, he pulled out a random book from his trunk and pretended to read. His heart really wasn't in it and he was well aware it was just something to do to pass the time until either the food arrived or Harry woke up.

The house elf returned fifteen minutes later with a spread of sandwiches, pastries, and a small pitcher of pumpkin juice. He thanked the creature while mentally shaking his head at his behavior (Honestly, a Malfoy thanking a house elf!) before placing the tray at the edge of his bed. He lithely slipped out of bed and landed without making a sound and after shrugging on a shirt, he turned to poke Harry and wake him up to eat.

When he fully turned around, he found a pair of smiling red eyes staring back at him. "Hey, sexy," Harry purred. He sat up and glanced at the food at the end of the bed. "Wow Draco. That was really nice of you to get me food," he said while grabbing a corned beef sandwich and taking a large bite out of it.

Draco merely eyed him imperiously. "For your information, Mr. Potter, I ordered myself food. I'm deigning to share it with you," he finished snottily.

Harry shook his head. "Think what ever you want to think, Drakiekins, but we both know that you ordered food because you woke up and the first thing on your mind was how famished I was going to be once I was up. So you ordered me food. It's exactly the thing a good housewitch would do. Congratulations."

Draco's pale and normally porcelain smooth skin began to turn red and blotchy and he was about to respond with a scathing retort when he realize that Harry was teasing him and was enjoying laughing at Draco's expense. All of his pureblood teachings about not letting anyone get the best of you came back to his mind, and he mentally counted back from ten before breathing and ignoring the snorting Gryffindor next to him. He picked up his book in one hand, a sandwich in the other, turned his back to Harry and began ignoring his mate.

Harry stood the silence for all of five minutes while admiring the beautiful curve of the back of Draco's neck before having a nervous breakdown when the quiet turned from mildly annoying to extremely oppressive. "I'm sorry, Draco. Really, I meant nothing by it. It was just a joke."

Draco glanced over his shoulder, a haughty expression on his face before it collapsed into a fit of giggles. "I knew it was, Potter. I just wanted to see how long you would last if I wasn't talking to you. And by the way, you're pathetic. You didn't last at all."

Harry glared at the blond and decided not to respond to him. After all, there was nothing he could say to that. His dependence on the blond after only knowing him for a few days was pretty pathetic, and it would only increase once they decided to bond. He then shook his head and decided not to pursue the train of thought his brain was taking. Honestly, it wasn't his fault he was so attached. The bond was making him feel and do things he wouldn't normally do, and getting super attached to a person over a short period of time might just be one of the consequences of being mates with Draco Malfoy.

Said mate was getting fidgety on the other side of the bed the longer Harry took to respond to him. He thought Harry was out for revenge and was ignoring him for shits and giggles. The thought kind of bothered him as he didn't think Harry would be that petty, but then he remembered the last words he said to the brunet and it all made sense. "Ok, Harry, you win. I'm just as pathetic as you are."

Harry looked up, wide-eyed and confused. "Huh?"

"You were ignoring me to prove I'm just as attached to you as you are to me. And you're right. Therefore, you win."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't like that. Merlin, you're weird. Honestly, I just got lost in my thoughts for a few minutes and forgot you were waiting for me to say something. I wasn't ignoring you for such a stupid reason."

Upon hearing this, the normally composed and stoic Draco felt such mixed emotions that he attempted to both laugh at his own paranoid thoughts and breathe a sigh of relief. The result was a sort of squawking sound that caused both boys to break out into fits of laughter at the uncharacteristic behavior before they began to eat in companionable silence.

Once a house elf came to take the tray back out of their room, Draco turned to look at Harry. "So, Mr. Potter, what should we do for the rest of the night since neither of us are in the least bit tired?"

Harry tapped his finger against his chin in the traditional thinking pose and Draco was once again struck by how adorable the boy was. He then smirked and looked at the blond. The leering expression on his face caused said blond to gulp audibly. "We could sit in the room and chat, or I could give you that work out I promised you earlier," he offered.

Draco paused as if thinking about the two offers before replying. "Yeah, I think I'll take that work out bit. It sounds like a good idea."

Harry smiled broadly and his eyes lit up. "Good. Get your broom. We're going flying!"

Draco stared at Harry as if he had grown another head. "Flying? It's the middle of the night. Have you lost your mind?"

Harry laughed. "Of course not. Night flying is the best ever. And there's no one in the castle save Snape and Dumbledore to catch us, and trust me, they won't. Besides, you'll be able to see the moon and stars like never before. It's totally a good idea, and if you weren't such a coward, you would come with me," he finished, the challenge clear in his voice.

Draco allowed himself to be goaded by Harry and nodded. "I'll meet you by the top of the stairs in five minutes?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No need. Why climb all those stairs when we have a perfectly good window to fly out of?" he responded while leaving the bedroom, still shirtless and shoeless. "Put on a warmer shirt and meet me at the window at the end of the corridor in a few. This is going to be awesome."

Draco merely shook his head as he watched his boyfriend leave the room. He grabbed a thick navy blue jumper from his trunk and put back on his dragon skin boots before retrieving his broom from another trunk and saying the spell to return it back to its normal size. 'Harry may be a lot of things, but at least I won't be bored spending the rest of my life with the prat,' he thought while leaving his room. 'I may die after going on one of his insane adventures or I may lose my mind when he comes back home to me missing limbs, but I won't be bored.'

When he arrived at the window, Harry was already waiting for him in a garish crimson jumper with a bright gold H embroidered on it. He opened his mouth to ask about it but Harry shook his head before jumping on his broom and out the window. Draco followed suit, and soon they were both outside in the crisp night air.

The moon was full that night, and somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, a lone wolf was howling at the velvet sky. The stars were shining in full force, a few twinkling as if winking at the boys underneath them. All was still except for a light but steady breeze that stopped to ruffle the grass and play with the leaves of the trees before continuing on its path.

Draco continued to tail the Gryffindor until he stopped in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. There he hovered next to Harry and they both stared at the moon for a few seconds before Harry turned to face him, a small gold object in his hands. Close inspection of it revealed that it was indeed a Snitch and soon a wide smile appeared on Draco's face.

Harry smirked at him. "For years, I've been wiping this very pitch with you each and every game. Because I am gracious and kind and such a good person, I've decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Show me what you really got, Draco." He opened his hands and let the Snitch fly away before mentally counting to ten. Once that was over, he turned back to Draco and shrugged his shoulders before speeding off.

Draco remained still for a second or two as he watched Harry fly. Who knew this gawky and clumsy boy could be so at home on a broom? There had to be some law or rule to explain it, some formula he had never learned in all his studies before and during Hogwarts. However, all this musing was giving Harry a pretty large head start over him and if he wanted to win this, he needed to find the flying gold ball and fast. He sped off in the opposite direction and began his search in earnest.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw that Draco chose to fly away from him, which was the exact opposite of his normal strategy. He shrugged, spent a second admiring the blond's form, and continued to fly lazily in circles, scanning the skies for a speck of gold. What made him such a good Seeker was his ability to relax and actually look for the Snitch instead of darting about frantically and hoping the ball would find you instead of the other way around. His strategy appeared to be failing him tonight because the only shine he saw was the platinum sheen of the moonlight reflected in Draco's hair. He shook his head and continued to search before spotting it at the base of the tallest hoop. A maniacal grin took over his face before he sped off towards the Snitch. The game was already his.

Draco refused to stare at Harry and tried to focus on looking for the Snitch on his own instead of relying on Harry to find it and then hoping he got there first which was his normal strategy. He stared above him and to the right and left of him before glancing below him when the spot of gold caught his eye. He glanced back up and saw the red bullet hurtling in its direction. A split second turn and dive later and he was flying down towards the Snitch.

Said ball obviously sensed the two of them approaching because at the very last instant before it appeared both of them were going to grab it at the same time, it flew straight up. Neither boy noticed the other as they both pulled their brooms up in hot pursuit. The Snitch darted back and forth but both of them managed to keep with it, no matter what tricks it tried to pull. Finally, Draco gained a half inch advantage, and pulled ahead of Harry seconds before the ball seemingly flew into the palm of his hand. He held it up and shouted victoriously before heading towards the ground and landing. Harry landed beside him mere moments later.

He held the Snitch out for Harry to see it before smirking at the other's disgruntled face. "I win," was all he said. It didn't make him feel much better though because it was such a close game that it could have gone either way. He didn't win because he was the better Seeker; he won because some twist of fate helped him gain that slight advantage that put the Snitch in his hand, and they both knew it. He sighed before letting the Snitch escape from his hand. "Best two out of three?" he asked. Harry only took off in response, with Draco right behind him.

One hour and two intense games later, Harry declared victory over Draco, causing the latter to admit that Harry really was a better Seeker than he was and it wasn't sheer luck every time Gryffindor beat Slytherin. They walked back to their rooms sweaty, exhausted and totally happy with the way they spent their evening. After taking separate showers and shrugging on pajamas, they fell into Harry's bed.

Harry kissed Draco's nose once they were comfortable under the covers and smiled when the blond wrinkled it in response. "You're so adorably cute and you don't even know it," he whispered.

Draco snorted. "Malfoys don't do cute. We're either devastatingly attractive or frighteningly ugly, but once we hit the age of 7, all cuteness goes out the window."

Harry shook his head and hauled Draco closer. "I don't care what you say. You are cute whether you like it or not," he said before placing a kiss on Draco's head.

Draco smiled into Harry's chest before picking up his head as a silent request for a kiss. Harry acquiesced and brushed his lips against the blond's twice. Draco opened his mouth in response and let Harry leisurely kiss him for a few seconds before pulling back with a sigh and snuggling back into Harry's neck. It was amazing how well he fit with the brunet even though he was taller than his mate. "Good night, Harry," he whispered.

"Good night, baby," Harry whispered back. He ran his hand up and down Draco's back and in a few moments, they were both fast asleep again.

_**TWO**_

Severus was currently feeling more agitated that he had in a while. Even after the Death Eater revels, he had managed to grab more sleep than he had the last night, and with exhaustion already creeping into his body, it would be nice if Harry and Draco could behave themselves and learn something from their teacher. However, it appeared that they were a lot more interested in learning each other's anatomy. After walking into the Fire Starter's room to wake Harry up and finding both boys in the same bed, he felt the overwhelming urge to ram his head into a wall until his brains were beginning to leak from his ears, or at least he had a raging headache. It finally occurred to him that he had less than a month to train two temperamental teenage boys who could not keep their hands off of each other long enough to focus their magic on their task, and if these two were the saviors of the Wizarding World, then he might as well sell his soul over to Voldemort now and get it over with.

He shook his head ruefully before conjuring up a large and elaborate gong, and after sticking a pair of earplugs into his ears, he rang it five times in quick succession. Harry and Draco tumbled out of bed and landed on the floor with a rather satisfying thump and glared at him sleepily which only made the normally dour Potions Master want to laugh even more. "You two are expected in the dining room in half an hour. Do not make me wait," he finished and strode out of the bedroom, his robes characteristically billowing out behind him. They would not be late, he was sure of it.

Once he made it back to his room to order breakfast for the three of them, Asphodel was already waiting for him with a bright purple piece of parchment with golden stars shooting across it. He sighed and pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead. Only one person used parchment that obnoxious, and a letter coming from the Headmaster this early in the morning did not bode well for the rest of his day, he was sure of it. He broke open the red and gold wax seal on the letter and unfolded it on the table.

_Severus,_

_I'm sure you're curious as to why I am writing you this early. Granted, I have been up since dawn this morning and therefore, ten is not as early as we would think, but I digress. I was up having a charming cup of tea and debating with Fawkes over the beneficial aspects of the basilisk's deadly stare and the silly bird would not budge on his whole "basilisks are evil" standpoint and refused to listen to my argument, but again I digress. Sometime around nine this morning, I received a fire call from Cornelius. Apparently the other two Elementals abroad have received notice that we are harboring two here and are quite upset that they haven't been notified. Naturally, I invited them here for tea and to meet Harry and Draco. Jahniya and Andreina will be arriving shortly so please prepare the boys. They will be flooing directly into your rooms. _

_Yours,_

_Albus_

Severus paled dramatically, which normally would have been impossible, but under these circumstances, his normally milky skin began to look translucent. He had no idea how to treat other Elementals, and he was going to find himself in a room with four of them at the same time! Surely, he did something extremely heinous in a past life and that's why he was suffering so much in this one. He silently prayed to Merlin that the morning would go off without a hitch, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it would be impossible.

Moments later, he heard voices outside and within seconds, the teenagers were in his rooms. He looked them over and after taking in Harry's rumpled tee shirt and dirty trainers, he was about to send the Gryffindor back to his room to change before the fire flared to life and a woman stepped out.

She appeared to be a cross between a hippie and Merlin knew what else. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and it cascaded down to the middle of her back. It looked black at first, but upon further inspection, it appeared to contain streaks of blue and purple throughout. Right on the nape of her neck, there was a galleon sized drawing of vines that seemed to be crawling over each other, all in different hues of green. Her eyebrow was pierced, and she had three earrings in each ear, the largest being a long and elaborately designed leaf in green and gold. She was wearing a long multicolored skirt with a short, fitted white tee shirt and boots that looked like they were filched from an army supply store. She was chewing gum in a most annoying way that reminded Severus of one Nymphadora Tonks and when she pulled off her sunglasses, Harry made a sound that reminded Severus of being punched in the gut. Her eyes were the same shocking green his were before he was saddled with his inheritance. They were sparkling as she held out a hand to Severus, and said with a strong American accent, "I'm Jahniya Rogers, I'm 21, I skateboard and ride BMX, and I control the powers of the Earth. Nice to meet you."

Severus heard the shocked gasps of boys behind him and turned to explain. "Professor Dumbledore notified me that the other two Elementals would be coming to visit you. Granted, I wasn't given enough time to prepare you, but no use complaining over something we have no control over. Introduce yourselves."

Draco continued to stare at Jahniya as if she climbed straight out of a Muggle fairy tale, so Harry walked right up to her and said, "Hi, I'm Harry. My eyes used to be that green."

She stared at him in shock. "Holy shit. You're Harry Potter!"

Harry blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I get that a lot."

She stared at him a little harder before winking at him. "You're a lot cuter in person. Seventeen, right? Makes you legal in my book. You have a girlfriend, Mr. Potter?"

The was enough to drag Draco out of his stupor, and he marched right up to her and poked her in the chest. "He has a mate."

She stepped back before smirking at the enraged blond. "Chill, babes. Just being friendly. Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy. Water," he bit out as if talking to her was a dreadful chore that he could not wait to be done with.

"Pleased to meet you," she responded, her grin growing with his discomfort. She then paused as if she forgot something, then rummaged around in the giant yellow hobo bag she was carrying. She then pulled out a green book, embossed with gold lettering that read _The Saga of the Keepers of Land: From the Great Birth to the End of Time._ "This is Cedar, my guardian. I tend to lose him a lot, so if you see him around, can you give him back to me?"

Draco scowled, and was about to say something really cutting and scathing when the fire flared green again and an older woman tumbled out. She was dressed a bit more traditionally, in black robes with a white trim. Her robes, however, were short sleeved and the ends were slightly bell shaped. At her wrist was a twister with swirls of dark purple and lavender that spun in circles across her hand every few seconds. Her eyes were a deep purple, and her brown hair was cut short and barely reached her ears. She wore no jewelry besides a small silver pendant in the shape of a wand, and her face was as plain as her clothing. The only memorable thing about her was her slightly upturned nose that made her look like a mischievous child if you ignored the severe haircut. "I am Andreina James, the Air Weaver for this generation. It is a pleasure to be in the company of the other Elementals once again. I had the pleasure of spending twenty years with Samantha and Ailyn before they passed and their gifts passed onto you."

Severus nodded and introduced himself, Harry and Draco to her. This time, both of them had the common sense and the decency to behave properly and respectfully. Even Jahniya was a little more subdued around the Australian witch. "It is a pleasure to have you with us, Miss James."

She smiled at him and waved a hand in a gesture that was entirely incongruous with the rest of her. "Call me Andreina. I predict we will be spending a lot of time together, and we should be a little more comfortable," she finished in a very Luna-esque mannner. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a plum colored book with silver lettering that read _The History of the Wind Weavers, Beginning to End_ and said, "This my guardian, Nightshade. He has studied the stars for years and traveled to the very ends of the earth, preparing for such a time as this."

"A time as what, Andreina?" Harry asked.

She stared at him, then at Draco and then looked back down at her book. "What could very well be the end of the world."


	18. Chapter 18

1Title: Embracing Chaos

Disclaimer: Only OC's are mine. Everyone else belongs to JKR. Also, the idea for the Ill Wind curse is not mine, it partially belongs to Lightning on the Wave. I just tweaked it to fit this story.

A/N: I owed you a bit of fluff after my forever long hiatus, so here's some plot and some snuggling. Enjoy! XD

Chapter 18

_**ONE**_

Harry couldn't help but snort at Andreina's theatrics. "I know Voldemort is doing all sorts of crazy things to throw the world out of balance, but is it really that serious as the be considered the end of the world?" he finished incredulously.

She turned to face him, and he faltered under the weight of that wise purple gaze. In her eyes, he saw knowledge beyond her almost forty years, and it reminded him to tread cautiously with her. It wouldn't do to get on her bad side, not when he and Draco needed her help, as well as Jahniya's to summon Spirit and defeat the Dark Lord.

Then she smiled and he instantly knew he was forgiven. "You remind me so much of Samantha, it is uncanny. Although, it shouldn't surprise me since you have a bit of her soul inside you."

Harry gasped, and stepped back. "I have her soul in me? I thought I only got the power and the guardian with this Fire inheritance."

She shook her head, a slight smile pulling the corners of her mouth. "Every Elemental has the knowledge of the previous generations stored somewhere in them. It takes practice to access that part of your soul that has lived since the dawn of magic. I have just mastered calling on the Air Weavers of the past. It is nothing that you have to concern yourself with now, although it might help in the coming war."

Severus took this opportunity to steer the conversation back to the task at hand. "What did you mean when you said it could be the end of the world, Ms. James?"

She sighed. "You have your prophecies, and by now, I'm sure you know of how Voldemort is corrupting the Earth's magic to further his evil agendas. You know that, unchecked, this could end life on Earth as we know it. However, if there is magic, there is always a chance to begin again, as magic is what began this world, and magic will continue long after we are gone. The magic will begin anew somehow, and new bonds would be forged without the weight of the past. However, the ritual Voldemort is using to siphon the magic of the Earth is making it poisonous. Have you ever heard of the Ill Wind Curse?"

Everyone shook their heads except Severus. "I thought it was a myth. No one knows the incantation, not even the Dark Lord, and he researched it extensively."

Andreina nodded. "And no one will. It is extremely dangerous. The Ill Wind curse invades your magical core and changes it. It turns everyone into an enemy, increases the power behind Dark spells and practically compels you to cast even the most heinous of magic. The ritual Voldemort is using mimics the effects of the curse. You will not realize it is happening but eventually you will find yourself sinking deeper and deeper into the Dark Arts, especially since you are so powerful and both of you are prone to anger. At the end of the cycle, the magic will seek other magic out and actively work to destroy it. Eventually, as the Earth dies, so will all the magic, and there will be no rebirth. No beauty of the unicorns and the grace of the hippocampi to appease future generations. There will be absolutely nothing."

Draco, whose scowl has began at the beginning of Andreina's speech, was now seething, his eyes now as dark as midnight. "So Voldemort, in his quest to rule the world, has once again found another way to end it for all of us."

She nodded gravely. "Because he is so afraid of death, a perfectly natural part of existence, he has neglected to consider all of the sides and repercussions to corrupting magic of such pure Light. It is imperative that we stop him before the world's magic becomes compromised. Then there is no help for us."

Severus bowed his head, hardening his resolve to help his young charges. Once again, another burden was thrust upon their fragile shoulders, and not for the first time, he wondered how much they could take before they broke and he was forced to spend time putting their minds back together. "Ms. Rogers," he began, taking a deep breath. "You bear the mark of the Earth. You might have the strongest connection to Her of the rest of us here at the moment. Might you be able to get a timetable as to how long we have until the damage is irreversible?"

Jahniya's head snapped up, her guidebook instantly in her hand. "Cedar, can you tell me how long we have left?" She pulled out her wand and whispered an incantation that pulled the words off the page and displayed them in green letters for everyone to see.

_After consulting with the Great Mother, it appears that unchecked, you have at the most, 99 cycles of the rising and setting sun. However, if you can place a block on the conduit to the Earth's magic, you might be able to triple that time. You cannot completely seal it, but there is a way to obstruct it so that less magic flows out at the same time. _

Jahniya instantly broke out in a smile. "Wicked! So how do we do it?"

_It requires a cooperation ritual of sorts. Each Elemental needs to summon the deep state, and once you have an individual each in the Rage, Trench, Storm, and Cavern, you each need to pour magic into a specific space in the conduit, while visualizing a block of some sort relevant to the Element. For example, the Fire Started could see a tower of flame, the Water Bearer a insurmountable wave, the Earth Keeper a wall of stone and rock, and the Air Weaver a raging wind. Then the magic will combine, and sever some of the connection between the Great Mother and the Evil One. It is a very taxing ritual and will take some time to complete. _

The Elementals nodded. It was hard, but it needed to be done, and from the looks of the situation, it needed to be done soon.

Draco turned to Cedar. "How exactly do we go about pouring magic into the bond?"

_You need only envision it. I assume you have called forth your aura from the appearance of your magic and the contentment of your power. You need to call your aura, and pull pieces of it to feed the link. You need not fear irreparable damage. Rest and potions to counter Spell Exhaustion will replenish the magic you will lose in the ritual, and the Great Mother will feed you of her power. _

Jahniya nodded. "Thanks, doll." The book shook in her hand menacingly, and she stroked its spine to placate it. "I didn't mean it, Cedar. You've been a great help. Thank you." She slipped the tome back into the folds of her voluminous skirt and then turned back to the group. "So when do we do this?"

Andreina nodded. "We must do this soon. Are you two young ones ready?"

Harry fought his immediate urge to nod and agree blindly without considering the situation. It would not do to rush off into danger. "I would like to spend the rest of the day meditating outside, to practice calling forward my aura, but I think I will be ready for tomorrow."

Draco nodded. "I would like to practice as well. It would help me become more comfortable with the practice, and be more effective at it."

Severus hid a smile at the maturity of his charges. "That is probably for the best. Perhaps we can reconvene for dinner later tonight, if that is agreeable for every one?" When there were no dissenting opinions, he nodded again. "Tonight at 6. Till then," he said and turned in obvious dismissal. They would get the message and they would leave.

_**TWO**_

Harry turned to leave the room with Draco a few steps ahead of him. He continued to follow him, but the blond seemed intent on getting away from him. It struck a pang in his heart that his mate didn't want to be near him, but there appeared to be nothing he could do about the situation except do what he said he would. He slowed his steps to give Draco some more time to get away, and then went into his room to grab his cloak and his broom.

Just like he did last night, he plunged through the open window in the corner of their tower and began circling the grounds until he found a suitable spot. He dove down to the ground at breakneck pace, enjoying the way the air felt rushing against his face, before pulling out of his dive at the very last instant. Harry hopped off his broom and landed on the soft grass with a slight thump, before assuming the lotus position and commencing his breathing exercises.

In no time, the space around him was awash with the colors of Harry's aura. The blues and black and white rose from the middle of his body outward until they formed a large sphere of contrasting hues. He began to focus on pushing his magic outward, but the power appeared to have a will of its own, and its desire was not to leave the body of its master. Harry pushed harder, putting all of his will behind the motion, envisioning the power flowing away from him in a controlled tube. The magic pushed back, but Harry's will was stronger, and then, as if the magic finally heard some ultimate command, pieces of his aura began to travel towards one particular spot, just south of where Harry was sitting. The colors continued to travel until the very grass at their destination began to change color to match the magic infusing it.

As if someone pulled the plug on it, the magic suddenly stopped and pulled back into Harry's body, receding by degrees until it was back in his core where it belonged. Only then did Harry blearily open his eyes, now tinted a very contented shade of garnet. He almost didn't notice as his body began to tilt backward in exhaustion. He didn't care that his legs felt like lead, and his arms seemed to weigh a ton. All that mattered was he did it. He set out to do something and he did.

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_**THREE**_

Draco felt Harry'seyes boring into his skull but he couldn't stop. If he did, he would get sidetracked with discussing what this new revelation would mean, or even worse, with snogging the adorable Gryffindor senseless. No, he thought as he shook his head. It was better for them to spend some time apart practicing like they said the would.

He felt rather than heard Harry's steps begin to lag, and he understood that his mate was giving him space. He nodded his head in a gesture of thanks and strode into his room. After grabbing his cloak and throwing on an extra jumper, he exited the cream and blue space and walked back into the hall, just in time to see his errant mate sail out the room.

Draco shook his head at Harry's antics, and then began concentrating on the largest source of water in the area, the Great Lake. Celeste told him that Water Bearers, as well as Fire Starters, had an innate ability to travel to the main source of their Element if it was near them. The other two lacked this talent as their Element was everywhere, so their advantage was innate, and so Water and Fire compensated with this neat little power.

After a few moments of intense mental strain, Draco located the water on the Hogwarts grounds, and willed himself there. It didn't work immediately, but Draco would not be swayed. He would make his way over to the Lake, and his power had to accept it and bring him there. He was the mater of the magic, not the other way around. He was just about to give his stubborn magic a good talking to when the calming scent of fresh water assaulted his nose. He was tempted to do an undignified and very un-Malfoyish victory dance when he regained his common sense and instead began to spread his cloak out on the dewy grass. It wouldn't do to dirty his expensive linen pants after all.

After the cloth was suitably arranged, he gracefully fell into the appropriate meditating position and began calling on his aura. It readily came to the surface and began dancing all around him, turning his world varying shades of violet, and of grey, and of red. He was about to begin the process of learning to channel it when something else occurred entirely.

"Open your eyes, Child of the Water," the wind seemed to whisper to him.

Draco shook his head as if to clear it, and continued trying to wrangle his focus back and work on the exercise at hand. His mind was probably playing tricks on him. The wind began to blow around him in earnest, and it smelled as if the mother of all thunderstorms was coming for him, even though the sky was as blue as Harry's aura.

"My son. I would like to speak to you."

Draco's eyes snapped open at that, and he had to force himself to breathe. In front of him stood a breathtakingly beautiful woman who could only be the Great Mother. He quickly fell to his knees, his face to the ground in awe of such awesome power.

"Rise, little one." Her voice sounded amused, like a mother whose child had something endearing. "I would like to take a look at the one I gave the gift of Water to after all."

Draco gulped, and stood up to face his benefactor. When their eyes met, hers froze until they were the exact same shade as Harry's when something good happened. "You are more beautiful in person than I thought you would be," she said, her tone pleased.

Draco fought hard to hide his grin, but it escaped in the end anyway. "As are you, Mother. You bear the colors of life. It is an honor to finally meet you," he finished, making a deep bow.

She giggled like a school girl. "And so gallant. I was right to gift you with the charming gift of Water. You will go very far once you master your Element, which is what I came to speak to you about. Cedar told me of your plan to block the conduit between the Dark Lord and myself."

Draco nodded. "It seems to be the only way to stop him, as we are nowhere close to being ready to kill him."

She nodded gravely, and for a moment, Draco wondered how she could be both infinitely wise and be the rakish woman he saw a few minutes ago. Then he shook his head. There was no time for frivolous thoughts as those. "We have hope that if we succeed at this, we will have more time to hunt for the Horcruxes Voldemort has hidden Merlin knows where. Then we will be able to defeat him once and for all."

"It is a noble plan, little one, and one sure to succeed with the help of the others. I sensed their presence this morning, and Cedar confirmed it. It is good to have all of my chosen children together in one place. I only wish it was under more auspicious circumstances. However, we must all do what we can to prevent this conflict from escalating, and it seems as if your task is at hand. I will help you tomorrow, by providing a place for you and your brethren to direct your energies."

"Thank you, milady. It will go smoothly with you there to keep watch over us," Draco responded. Having Gaia there to support their endeavors was a good omen for tomorrow, and he was sure they would not fail.

"However," she began, pulling Draco back into the world around him, "we must figure out a way to prevent the Dark Lord from figuring out what we are doing. If we disturb the link too much, then he will find out and he will fight back and we will be lost. I will create illusions and control the minds of several beasts in his are and cause them to distract him, but that means I can only hold the conduit open for a short amount of time before I need to retreat and rest. We will have to work quickly and efficiently."

Draco nodded in response. "I will let the others know, Mother. Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

She shook her head, and touched his forehead, her touch as light as air but as deep as a million oceans. "I am so proud of you my son. You need not practice anymore. I know you are ready. Go find your mate. He is asleep on the other side of this hill. Goodbye." With that, she vanished, taking the heavy air and the smell of storms with her.

Draco stood, snatched his cloak off the ground and went to find his mate. A nap in the shade with his arms around the Gryffindor was starting to sound like a very good idea, and he couldn't wait see Harry again.

He walked in the direction Gaia had indicated until he came upon his quarry. On a very familiar black cloak, Harry was sleeping on his side with his hands tucked under his head, his hair blowing every direction, and his face relaxed and unlined. Draco's breath caught, just like it normally did, at how beautiful the boy was. He dropped to his knees and crawled over to where Harry was still dozing. Rearranging his body so that he was facing his mate, Draco leaned closer until he could taste Harry's sweet breath on his tongue. He leaned forward to kiss him, and then pulled back at the last moment. It wouldn't do to take advantage of Harry in his sleep after all.

A pair of strong arms pulling him closer and a voice, husky with sleep pulled him out of his internal argument. "It isn't nice to tease like that, love. I want a kiss now."

Draco started to pull back, but Harry merely pulled him closer. "How did you know I was here?"

"I smelled you coming. You bring the scent of waterfalls and flowers everywhere you go. It's impossible to sleep through. Now, no changing the subject. I want that kiss," he all but growled.

Draco leaned in to brush his mouth against his mate's, before his was devoured by the hungry Fire Starter. Every inch of his mouth was licked and marked by Harry's scorching tongue, and in the distance, he heard himself moan before he began to rock into the kiss, rubbing his burning body against Harry's cool one.

Then Harry raised one scorching hand and wrapped it around the back of Draco's neck and set his whole world on fire. He was dying in a maelstrom of flames, and everywhere, the fire was licking at his skin. He grabbed on to Harry's hair and kissed him until his entire world was in Harry's mouth and it really didn't matter if the very earth fell from beneath him as long as Harry kept kissing him this way, and then _Oh, God_ and then, it was too much and Draco let himself go and offered himself to the gods of Fire and let himself _burn_. He rode out wave after wave of pleasure until he came to himself with uncomfortably sticky pants and a very predatory looking Harry on top of him.

He couldn't fathom that he had just come from a kiss. It didn't even occur to him that Harry hadn't touched him. All that mattered was he just has one of the most brilliant orgasms of his life and his mate gave it to him.

Draco looked into the pleased burgundy eyes above him and smiled. He felt himself standing on the very edge of something great and it was totally up to him whether he stood on that precipice or fell into the abyss below.

He made his choice, and hurtled into the unknown below him.

"I love you, Harry."


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Embracing Chaos

Disclaimer: Only OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to JKR.

A/N: Back on my grind with over 46,000 hits and 60,000 words under my belt. Let's making this story happen, yeah? Please review. They make my heart happy! =]

Chapter 19

_**ONE**_

Harry's breath caught in his throat upon hearing the words Draco breathed. His heart wouldn't let him believe it. There was no way someone could fall for him so fast with all of his faults and shortcomings. Years of being told he was worthless by the Muggles who offered him shelter was quickly catching up to him. He did not deserve to be loved, and he did not deserve a creature as perfect as Draco Malfoy. Such beauty was lost on him, Petunia's nasty voice whispered in his ear, and he would destroy it just like he destroyed everything else. If he allowed Draco to love him, he would lose him, just like he did Sirius when he finally got close to his godfather. And losing Draco was unthinkable. Just letting the thought enter his head was enough to make his heart contract in a very uncomfortable way.

However, while he was beating himself up and thinking all of this, some part of him reveled in knowing that his mate cared for him. That part of him wanted to be loved, wanted to be needed, wanted the passion only his mate could give him. "What did you say?" he asked, desperate for reassurance, for something to prove that this wasn't his brain playing tricks on him.

"I said, I love you," Draco responded, his voice even firmer this time. "I am in love with you, Harry James Potter."

Harry whirled around until he was nose to nose with his mate, and Draco's sweet breath ghosted over his face with every exhale. His eyes darted over his face, searching for some deception, something to invalidate what he was hearing, but he could find none in Draco's guileless blue eyes, which were now the color of the sky at high noon. "But you can't. You barely know me."

Draco scoffed at this. "I know enough about you to know that you are an amazing man and will someday be worthy of having a Malfoy as a mate." His smirk deepened at Harry's brief flash annoyance, but at least it wasn't the blatant self pity and uncertainty he was feeling a second ago. He fought to gain his courage and continue. Malfoys don't bare their hearts on their sleeves, his father had taught him that a long time ago, but his father was now in Azkaban after a series of bad decisions, so maybe it was time to make his own rules. And the first one he could come up with required that he be honest and open with his mate if he wanted his relationship to work. Harry's innate Gryffindor qualities would demand it. He inhaled deeply and began again. "I also know that you make me feel like no one else has. You make me feel cherished and special and I want more of that. I want to be the one you come to when you have a bad day. I want to please you more than anyone else can. I want to bask in the heat and power that radiates off of you."

Harry laughed at this and placed a kiss on the pert nose in front of him. "Always knew you were a cold blooded snake, Malfoy."

"Whatever you say, Potter. Like it or not, I am now your cold blooded snake," Draco responded.

Harry laughed again, a deep throaty one that sent involuntary shivers down Draco's spine. "I like the sound of that. Mine," he growled as he grabbed Draco and hauled the blond closer to him, tucking his head into the crook of his arm. "I won't sully your declaration by returning it when I'm not exactly sure what my feelings are, but I care for you deeply. I won't let anyone take you away from me," he promised.

Harry's words soothed the hurt his first statement caused, and Draco preened like a self satisfied cat. "I know, love. Go back to sleep. We have stuff to talk about when we get back up, but I'm exhausted after that last tumble." He snuggled deeper into his mate's body, letting Harry's fiery scent come over him before falling asleep almost instantly.

Harry leaned down to place a kiss on Draco's fair head. He mean everything he said. He might not love the man now, but it was a very near thing, and that was enough to settle his heart enough and let him drift away.

He dreamed of flowers and of lakes and pools and of happiness.

_**TWO**_

Severus sat in his rooms with several books and old tomes laid out on his desk in front of him, but it was no use. He could find no trace of important enough historical artifacts that Voldemort would use for his Horcruxes. Neither did he find any recorded way of destroying one when it was found. Sure, some of the more arcane books hinted at poisons that could be made from equal amounts of basilisk venom, acromantula venom, demiguise hair, and sphinx saliva, and while the last two ingredients were readily attainable, the first two would present a formidable challenge.

He leaned back from his desk with a glass of scotch in one hand, the other pressing against him temple to stave off what promised to be a nasty headache, when a revelation occurred. He rose quickly, raced over to his bookshelf and pulled out a book that was no more than a sheaf of papers loosely bound together. It was supposed to have been destroyed several centuries ago, but his mother's family had managed to get their hands on it and kept it hidden from the Wizarding World.

It was considered a highly dangerous artifact because it listed the heir to every magically powerful being in existence as well as the location of all the treasures bound to their line, and it magically updated itself when a new one was born. It also indicated if the objects had been tampered with or had a new allegiance to the Dark or the Light. At first, it was a harmless historical relic, but when the descendants of Salazar Slytherin sought to wipe out every last Hufflepuff and steal their treasures, a secret council deemed that these collections were extremely hazardous and demanded they be destroyed. And so they were. All but one.

He scrolled over to the section that listed the Hufflepuff treasures, blithely overlooking the Gryffindor section when something unexpected caught his eye. The line didn't die out like every one supposed it did. And there was one more treasure besides the Sword. Somewhere in the land of North Korea, a blood red rose charmed to turn into a full grown lion on command was lying undiscovered. He snarled when he saw that the normally bright gold line connecting it to the Gryffindor tree was now a dark purple interspersed with black. _'Another Horcrux. At least we have narrowed it down considerably._' It enraged him that a sentient object of such pure Light was forced to suffer Voldemort's soul but he couldn't worry about that now.

He turned the page to see who the last remaining heir was. This person would be able to claim the Horcrux no matter how many protections there were as it was aligned to him by blood. There was one name there, and it shouldn't have surprised him. After all, who but Harold Jamison Potter, the symbol of that was good and right in the world, could be the heir of Gryffindor?

After flipping a few pages quickly, he found the location of Hufflepuff's locket and heir, as well as the location of Slytherin's locket. As Voldemort was the last remaining heir, they would have to find some other way to override the protections on it. Then something else grabbed his attention.

On the last page, where Merlin's line was recorded, the last remaining artifact, his wand, which had normally glowed a bright red, was now covered in a poisonous, inky black. And its location was unknown. Somehow the Dark Lord had gotten to it and changed the nature of the core of the wand to make it hold onto a piece of his soul.

With one last snarl over the unfairness of it all, he cast a quick _tempus_ charm and ascertained that he had a couple more hours before dinner. He grabbed the book and left his rooms. He had some information to share with the Headmaster after all.

_**THREE**_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Chief of the Wizengamot, sometimes felt older than his hundred odd years. Then there were days when he felt he could take on the world and be that last one standing. This was one of those days. He was sure destiny was smiling on them, and from the way Severus was flying over to his office, he was right. The normally dour Potions Master was very excited about something, and everyone that knew Severus knew he didn't startle easy. "Whatever is the matter, my boy?" he asked, pulling his half moon spectacles down to watch his protege.

"I was doing some research into the Horcrux matter, Headmaster."

"I've told you several times to call me Albus, Severus. I will be forced to ply you with lemon drops if you don't."

Severus shuddered in fear of the florescent yellow candies on the desk, and swallowed with an audible click. Only Merlin knew what was in those lemon flavored death circles, and he didn't intend to find out. "I was looking into the matter of the Horcruxes, Albus, and at first I was getting absolutely no where when I remembered a book that I had not thought to look at in a very long time." He handed the sheaf of parchment to the Headmaster and waited for him to look it over.

Albus slumped in his seat when he saw what was placed in front of him. "I thought all of these were burned. How on earth did you get one?"

Severus' lips curled in the semblance of a smile at the expression on Albus' face. Merlin knows he enjoyed shocking the annoyingly omniscient wizard. "One of my ancestors was in charge of making sure they were obliterated. The magic is still sustained, and it continues to update itself."

Albus nodded. "So we basically have a map..."

"To all of Voldemort's horcruxes. Precisely. Of course, we'll have to find a way to destroy them. I found a potion, but it needs basilisk and acromantula venom, and I have no idea how to obtain those."

Albus beamed. "For those, you can ask our young Gryffindor heir. Harry has very interesting stories. He will be able to collect the venom for you. As for the rest of the Horcruxes, we will go search for them at first light tomorrow."

Severus shook his head. "The Elementals have come up with a ritual to block some of the magic flowing from the Earth's core to the Dark Lord. They hope to try it tomorrow."

"Of course. We will go hunting the next day then. Prepare your young charges. I believe we will go after the rose first, and then find the Hufflepuff heir and her cup."

Severus nodded. "Excellent idea, as always, Albus. And now, I will take my leave. Must go prepare for dinner in a bit." He rose and turned to leave the small office.

"Severus," Albus began. The man in question turned to look at him once more. "Good work." He nodded and left under Albus' watchful gaze.


End file.
